Caminos que se cruzan
by JF25
Summary: Las chicas se irán de viaje por una semana, Rito parece aburrido pero pronto alguien cambiará su vida. ¿Qué hará Rito ahora? Descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento. Este fic inicia meses después del incidente de Darkness con Yami, también Lala ya recuperó su forma normal.**

 **Caminos que se cruzan**

En el planeta Deviluke el rey Gid, quien ya había recuperado un poco de su poder ahora mostrando tener la apariencia de una adolecente de 18 años, daba vueltas en círculo cerca de un monitor en el que se veía a un individuo con aspecto de un hombre de 50 años de edad, corpulento, de cabello azul oscuro y con un semblante serio.

-cómo es posible, estábamos tan cerca de atraparla y ahora me dices que simplemente se esfumo en el aire- dijo el rey de Deviluke deteniéndose y viendo con una mirada que reflejaba preocupación y duda.

-Lamento decirlo pero así es… la teníamos rodeada pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo empezó a brillar y desapareció como hace años atrás.- relató el personaje del monitor.

-Esto se ve mal, sabes que ella es peligrosa… ¿crees que al fin pudo dominar el Sagiro que tiene en su interior? si ese es el caso no queda más que elimi- fue interrumpido Gid.

-Lo dudo, pese a la gran fuerza y habilidades de nuestra especie, ella jamás mostro un gran talento, nunca pudo controlar su poder, por tanto creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ella y la reliquia se fusionaron.- hablo el personaje de pelo azul.

-Parece ser que tus sentimientos han nublado tus sentidos, no debemos confiarnos, desde ahora me uniré a la cazaría, no podemos esperar a que se active todo su poder.- dijo Gid.

-Me estas subestimando.- dijo fríamente la persona que se mostraba en el monitor. –Cuando ella decidió unirse a Artec dejo de ser parte de mi sangre. Además parece que olvidas que el verdadero poder de mi especie solo se activa con vinculo… ya que siempre se la ha visto deambular sola, creo firmemente que no ha liberado ese poder.- dijo el peli azul en tono imponente.

-si si si…. Esa cursilería de vinculo de tu especie no se me ha olvidado, gracias a eso igualaste mi poder rey Eldrian, je en todo caso ya lo he decidido, me uniré a la cacería.- dijo de manera determinada el rey de Deviluke.

-Eres libre de hacerlo, también me preparare para unirme a la búsqueda, si alguien acabará con ella seré yo, es mi deber después de todo.- dijo Eldrian con una mirada que emitía ira y un poco de tristeza.

-Cómo quieres. Nos veremos pronto viejo amigo.- término de hablar Gid y cortó la comunicación.

Mientras tanto en el lugar en el que se encontraba el rey Eldrian. –Lo lamento pero está decidido, por el bien del universo debo asesinarte… hija mía.- dijo en voz baja mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla y apretaba sus puños.

 **Planeta tierra. Domingo**

Una semana entera, una semana entera sin ellas… por más que se lo repitiera, Yuuki Rito seguía sin creerlo.

Días antes se anunció en el instituto escolar superior Sainan que se organizaría un paseo de fin de semestre estudiantil que solo incluiría a mujeres, en este paseo también se invitaría a algunas escuelas básicas a participar. En la escuela Sainan muchos hombres estaban desmoralizados y con lágrimas en los ojos estilo anime porque ya había llegado el día de partida de las chicas. Todos estaban esperando fuera del instituto por el momento de la despedida de ellas.

Para Rito este día tenía una mezcla muy extraña de sentimientos, primero estaba feliz de que por una semana no tendría ningún accidente que produzca que lo vean como pervertido y/o reciba un golpe, segundo estaba un poco triste ya que se irían todas las chicas con las que solía estar, entre ellas incluso su hermana menor Mikan, por último se sentía frustrado, ¿que se supone que haría esa semana? Era lo que se preguntaba continuamente.

Mientras el chico miraba pensativo al horizonte, un grupo de chicas se acercó a él, en especial una de pelo largo y rosa. –Rito ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Lala aferrándose al brazo de Rito, causando que este se sonrojará por el contacto que tenían.

-hai hai Lala que te dije de que te me apegues tanto.- dijo el peli naranja intentando zafar el agarre de la primera princesa de Deviluke.

-Yo solo quiero demostrar cuanto me gustas- dijo la peli rosa con el rostro sonrojado y una tierna sonrisa.

-eh…e… yo… tu.. per- balbuceaba Yuuki.

-cof cof, ya es hora de irnos Lala-san, Rito procura no hacer nada pervertido en nuestra ausencia.- llego al rescate la presidenta de la clase Kotegawa Yui, jalando a Lala lejos de Rito.

-eh eh espera… Rito adiós.- dijo Lala mientras era arrastrada hacia el bus de partida y a Rito se le caí una gota estilo anime por la nuca.

-Bestia más te vale que te comportes, nos veremos en una semana, no hagas ninguna estupidez.- dijo la segunda princesa de Deviluke Nana intentando sonar "casual"

-no me dejes nana-san, adiós sempai, cuando regresemos ojala quiera lamerme todo el cuerpo.- dijo Mea guiñándole el ojo a Rito y corriendo detrás de Nana.

Rito se sonrojo mucho por este comentario, hasta que sintió un aura asesina detrás de él y empezó a palidecer al ver que se trataba de Yami.

-Por tu bien Yuuki Rito no le harás nada a Mea cuando regrese, adiós.- dijo fríamente Yami para luego dirigirse a los autobuses con una bolsa de taiyaki en su mano. El peli naranja solo trago fuertemente saliva.

Así continuaron despidiéndose cada una de las amigas de Rito de él a su manera particular, Run casi asfixiándole, Risa seductoramente, Sairenji muy tímida, etc.

-are are Rito-san es hora de despedirnos, tú no te preocupes me encargare que el plan siga funcionando desde allá, adiós.- dijo la última princesa de Deviluke, Momo, abrazándolo posesivamente.

-Ya es suficiente Momo, el bus se ira sino nos damos prisa.- apareció Mikan para luego arrastrarla al vehículo.

-Aun no Mikan, aun no le he dicho adiós apropiadamente a Rito-san… o acaso es que tú quieres despedirte a solas de manera especial de Rito.- dijo Momo de forma burlesca y acusadora.

Mikan se detuvo unos segundos con el rostro completamente rojo. –Vámonos, Rito cuídate hasta que volvamos y no olvides las tareas del hogar.- dijo ella despidiéndose y volviendo a retomar camino al autobús aun arrastrando a Momo.

-¡Adiós a todas, buen viaje!- vocifero el chico de ojos marrones

Se escuchaba la voz de todas diciendo adiós alegremente. Los buses ya se perdían en el horizonte cuando de repente el director empezó a correr desnudo detrás de estos. –no me dejen no puedo vivir sin ustedes.- dijo llorando exageradamente lo que provoco que todos lo vean con pena y una gota resbalará por su cabeza.

- _Bien ya se han marchado… ahora ¿que se supone que hare?... Daré una vuelta por la ciudad eso me ayudará a distraer mi mente y talvez me dé una idea de cómo matar el tiempo estos días._ \- pensó Yuuki Rito.

Había anochecido, Rito pensó que era momento de regresar a casa por lo que decidió ir en tren ya que se encontraba bastante lejos de esta. Llego a la estación y espero dentro del tren a que este lo llevará a su destino.

-Último aviso las puertas del tren están a punto de cerrarse, a todos los pasajeros faltantes abordar y quienes se quedan en esta parada por favor apresurarse en salir del tren.- sonó la voz de una chica a través de unas bocinas.

El chico parecía tranquilo y sereno, para él, este día fue calmado, muy calmado, tenía el presentimiento de que la semana sería muy lenta y aburrida sin embargo su mente quedo en blanco cuando una chica se cruzó frente a él mientras se bajaba del tren.

La chica parecía que no se fijó en la mirada de Rito, esta era de contextura delgada, un cuerpo bien definido, no como el de una modelo pero parecía estar en buena forma, su altura era similar a la de Yuuki, dos rasgos resaltaban en ella, pelo blanco que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros con una coleta roja que ataba un poco de este en la parte posterior y unos ojos color ámbar. Su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco japonés de color azul oscuro y detalles en los filos de las mangas rojos, unos jeans gris claro, además de unas deportivas blancas. Parecía una chica normal sin tomar en cuenta su pelo blanco pero la percepción del chico era distinta.

Su corazón latió agitadamente, parecía que estaba punto de explotar, su cuerpo empezó a perder el equilibrio y sentía como si se estuviera ahogando ya que su respiración bajo el ritmo sorpresivamente, a pesar de esto, esta sensación no le desagradaba, por el contrario se sentía emocionado, lleno de energía. – _quien... quien es ella ¿porque me siento así?_ -

Como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, Rito iba a hablarle a esa muchacha pero fue muy tarde, ella ya había salido del tren y este cerro las puertas para continuar con su recorrido. Esto causo que el peli naranja volviera en sí.

-Que fue eso… aun me late el corazón muy rápido.- dijo el chico para sí mismo aun en estado de sorpresa. -¿eh?- Rito vio que un papel yacía cerca de las puertas del tren, sin duda alguna pereciera que se le cayó a aquella chica. Sin titubear el agarro el papel y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al leerlo. _–mañana habrá una feria nocturna aquí en la ciudad, quizás ella este allí… debería ir-_

Tras ese último pensamiento el peli naranja se sonrojo y agito rápidamente su cabeza en forma de negación. -¿qué pasa contigo Yuuki? Eso es acoso.- se recrimino fuertemente aun con un evidente sonrojo. – _Aun así esa chica.-_ la imagen de la peli blanca volvió a su cabeza, su corazón volvió a latir velozmente. –En verdad quiero verla otra vez.- dijo él viendo por la ventana del tren hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa que se le había formado de manera inconsciente.

 **Lunes**

Era casi medio día, Yuuki estaba tomando una ducha. –no puedo creer que recién me haya levantado, todo porque no pude dormir ya que pensaba en que hacer hoy. Creo que está decidido… iré a esa feria.- dijo él de forma determinada.

El chico llego a su armario a escoger la ropa para salir en la tarde pero se encontró con un problema. –qué me pondré, usaré traje formal… no talvez algo más deportivo… casual, no, no, no… lo tengo algo de chico malo eso seguro hará que se fije en mí.- nuevamente se sonrojo al analizar bien lo que decía.- _que me pasa, nunca he actuado de esta forma, será que ella me gus.-_ poco antes de terminar sus pensamientos un sentimiento de culpa le lleno.

– _qué hay Haruna, Lala y las demás, yo ya le confesé a Lala que me gustaba y le conté que sentía lo mismo por Sairenji… sin embargo me pregunto ¿Cuál será la causa de que esta sensación al pensar en esa chica sea tan diferente?_ \- ring ring ring, el sonido del teléfono disuadió los pensamientos del chico de ojos marrones.

-Moshi moshi, casa Yuuki- contesto el muchacho la llamada.

-Hai Rito, soy yo Saruyama, ya que no hay clases hoy quería saber si quieres salir de tarde.- dijo su amigo sonando muy alegre.

-claro amigo, nos vemos en el parque este a las 3 ¿te parece bien?- dijo Rito contento, quizás su amigo lo ayudase con las dudas que tenía en esos momentos.

-Ahí nos veremos, hasta entonces.- concluyo el peli negro y corto la llamada.

Luego de unas horas los dos jóvenes ya estaban en el parque. Después de un saludo informal decidieron ir a comer unas hamburguesas y dar una vuelta por el lugar. El momento era agradable, Saruyama contaba una historia de cómo casi conquista una chica pero que desafortunadamente llego su novio en último momento y tuvo que huir por su vida, esto hizo reír a Rito mientras que a su amigo lo hizo desmoralizarse por recordar aquel trágico episodio de su vida.

Cualquiera creería que ellos dos no serían amigos por la forma tan diferente de ser, pero en el fondo se sentían bien juntos, desde la escuela básica habían sido amigos y aunque no pensarán o actuaran de la misma forma, sobre todo al estar con las chicas, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

-Hey Saruyama, quiero preguntarte algo acerca de las chicas.- Yuuki se detuvo y lo vio seriamente.

Saruyama iba a hacer una broma de esta actitud de Rito pero decidió guardársela ya que pocas veces veía así a su amigo y desde que se encontraron el peli naranja se comportaba diferente a de costumbre, como si estuviera distanciado de las cosas. -¿de qué se trata, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda?- dijo el sonriendo, logrando que Rito sonría igual ya que sabía que podía contar con su amigo.

-no sé cómo explicarlo pero dime, ¿cómo uno puede saber si alguien le gusta o está enamorado?- pregunto el chico de ojos marrones.

-mmm… es una pregunta muy buena y me sorprende que tú me la hagas ya que siempre te va mejor que a mí con las chicas.- dijo Saruyama con un poco de envidia en su voz. –La cosa es que no estoy seguro de cómo responderte.- esta declaratoria sorprendió a Rito.

-a mí me gusta tu prima, Riko, aun así no puedo decir que estoy enamorado realmente de ella. No sé qué tanta diferencia o confusión pueda haber entre gustar y estar enamorado ya que no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, sin embargo mis padres me contaron que cuando eran jóvenes ellos salieron con diferentes parejas antes de conocerse, ambos me decían que en sus experiencias anteriores creyeron estar enamorados, pero cuando finalmente se encontraron fue una sensación diferente.- dijo Saruyama con una sonrisa nostálgica, esto solo causo más confusión a Rito.

-¿una sensación diferente en qué sentido o cómo?- pregunto Yuuki.

-Ellos dijeron que cuando se vieron su corazón dio un fuerte latido como nunca antes, su respiración se desaceleró y el tiempo se hizo más lento, aunque creo que eso solo fue cursilería de ellos, lo que si me hizo pensar fue que ellos mencionaron que cuando se vieron por primera vez ninguno pudo sacarse la imagen del otro de la cabeza, ¿es raro no lo crees?- pregunto Saruyama.

-no tanto.- respondió Rito de manera apenas audible mientras la imagen de aquella chica volvía a su mente.

-¿Dijiste algo?- cuestiono el peli negro.

-que… no nada, gracias por la ayuda Saruyama, espero verte pronto ya está atardeciendo y debo ir a un lugar en particular, adiós.- Rito hizo una reverencia de gratitud y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-No es nada amigo, adiós. Por cierto por favor dile a Riko que quiero salir con ella nuevamente, quiero que me ayude a despejar las dudas de mis sentimientos.- dijo Saruyama moviendo su brazo en señal de despedida y ocasionando un escalofrió en Rito.

El tiempo paso, ya era noche y Rito había llegado a la feria, termino usando un traje casual sin nada de lujo, si la iba a ver de nuevo no quería pretender ser alguien que no era. Su corazón latía de forma apresurada y se mostraba claramente nervioso.

-Q _ué debo hacer, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.-_ trago saliva de forma pesada. – _lo mejor es disfrutar de las atracciones y esperar a que me encuentre con ella._ \- pensó el peli naranja.

La feria estaba empezando a cerrar, Rito se había divertido pero sentía un vació en su interior, miro a su alrededor y se decidió a subir en una gran Noria. – _que ridículo debo verme, he venido para acá sin razón… quizás solo fue mi imaginación._ \- pensó con un poco de tristeza.

La noria era muy alta, en cada cabina por lo menos entraban 4 personas. Rito se subió en una y empezó a ver por el cristal el paisaje sin mucho ánimo. –eres el chico de ayer, acaso me estas siguiendo.- sonó una voz de chica.

Rito se dio la vuelta asustado, él pensó que se había subido solo ya que por la poca luz no vio a nadie más dentro de la cabina. Cuando giro y pudo ver la fuente de esa voz, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. –Tú… en verdad eres tú.- dijo el, más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Responde, me estas siguiendo, si es así dime la razón o te arrepentirás.- repitió ella de forma amenazante mientras que un brillo que pasó desapercibido por Rito empezó a brotar de sus manos.

-no espera… no me malentiendas, Mi nombre es Yuuki Rito, ayer se te cayo un volante de esta feria en el tren por lo que se me ocurrió que estarías aquí y yo solo quise… bueno yo solo quise.- el rostro de Yuuki se empezó a sonrojar y desvió su mirada al suelo mientras pasaba su mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza lentamente.

-¿¡tú solo quisiste qué!?- interrogo ella mientras el brillo de sus manos se volvía más nítido y la cabina empezaba a sacudirse, detalles que Rito seguía sin notar.

El muchacho se armó de valor y sin querer cerro los ojos y dijo exaltado. –¡Yo quiero conocerte!- los ojos de la muchacha mostraron gran sorpresa, está bajo la mirada y poco a poco el brillo de sus manos como el movimiento brusco de la cabina empezaron a disminuir.

Rito estaba ansioso por una respuesta, su rostro parecía una cereza, cada segundo era una eternidad para él, dentro de su cabeza solo estaba una idea "que tonto fui". La muchacha lo paso de largo y miro hacia el cristal sin hacer contacto visual con él en el camino. –es una ciudad muy linda, desde aquí hay una gran vista.- dijo ella de forma neutra.

El peli naranja abrió los ojos al sentir una punzada en el corazón, ¿acaso lo había rechazado?... pero, él nunca se le declaro o algo por el estilo, entonces porque sentirse mal. Tras recuperar el aliento y las energías se acercó al lugar que estaba la chica y miro a través del cristal. –sí que es bella, aun así hay un lugar desde el que se la puede ver mejor.- declaro él

–Me podrías llevar hasta ese lugar.- ella misma se sorprendió de las palabras que había dicho, de alguna forma él muchacho frente a ella parecía inofensivo incluso al a ser un completo desconocido y un tanto acosador en criterio de ella, le transmitía confianza.

-claro.-dijo el con una gran sonrisa que mostraba pura felicidad.

Juntos bajaron de la Noria y Rito guio a la muchacha, en el camino ambos tomaban su distancia el uno del otro y existía un silencio, un silencio que por alguna razón no era incómodo. El camino fue bastante largo pero finalmente llegaron a una zona montañosa con un gran bosque.

-Falta un poco más ya casi llegamos.- afirmo Yuuki. La chica no dio respuesta y simplemente lo siguió. Luego de una corta caminata Rito se detuvo frente a dos grandes arbustos que tapaban la vista de lo que sea que estuviera detrás de estos. La chica retrocedió un poco y se puso en posición defensiva.

-je, no tienes nada que temer ya llegamos, mira.- el muchacho movió los arbustos y señalo hacia ese lugar. La chica se acercó despacio, al mirar el lugar que señalaba el muchacho sus ojos mostraban escepticismo de lo que veían, poco a poco atravesó los arbusto y se acercó a un acantilado de donde se podía ver toda la ciudad.

-Esto es mágico- dijo ella sin salir del asombro. Pese al frio por la gran altura a la que se encontraban y la hora que era, ambos se sentían muy confortables.

-Todavía falta algo, observa hacia arriba te aseguro que te llevaras una sorpresa.- dijo Rito con una cálida sonrisa.

La muchacha alzo la vista y su sorpresa fue tanta que inconscientemente abrió la boca. –wow, esas luces… que fantástico que es este lugar.- dijo ella y luego empezó a sonreír.

Al mirar el rostro alegre de la chica Rito sintió gran calidez en su interior, como si se estuviera derritiendo, luego miro al horizonte con una sonrisa nostálgica. –esas son auroras boreales. Aquí suelo venir cuando estoy triste o molesto, este lugar… tiene algo especial que siempre me hace sentir en paz, aparte de mí creo que eres la única que ahora lo conoce.-

La chica lo miro detenidamente, las palabras de Rito le sonaron muy sinceras, la chica analizo bien lo que dijo y se dio cuenta que ella era la primera a quien le mostraba este "santuario" suyo, pero ¿Por qué a ella? Pensó. -Mi nombre… Mi nombre es Sarah- dijo ella de manera tímida.

-¿Sarah?... es un gusto conocerte Sarah.- respondió el con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo. Extendiendo la mano.

-Igual para mi Rito.- respondió ella de igual forma dándose un apretón de manos. El corazón de ambos jóvenes dio un fuerte latido, como si una chispa se hubiera encendido en su interior cuando sus manos hicieron contacto. Jamás olvidarían ese momento.

 **Martes**

Se mostraba la casa Yuuki desde afuera, eran las 7 am y todo parecía normal, pero no todo es lo que parece, dentro de la casa un joven se encontraba alistando para lo que sería un nuevo día. El mostraba una gran y boba sonrisa como si estuviera bajo algún hechizo.

El timbre sonó y el muchacho se disparó a la puerta para atender. –Ohayo Sarah.- dijo el chico de manera alegre y con un ligero sonrojo.

-jeje soy el cartero, disculpe las molestias vine a dejar algunos sobres. Que tenga un buen día.- dijo el cartero saliendo rápido del lugar.

Rito agacho la cabeza y mostro un aura depresiva. – _talvez debería relajarme, puede que incluso no se presente.-_ pensó él.

-Ohayo Rito, ¿te encuentras bien? si quieres podríamos vernos otro día.- dijo Sarah apareciendo en la entrada y sonando un poco decepcionada?

-ehh… Ohayo Sarah, no te preocupes me siento muy bien, ¿lista para dar una vuelta por la ciudad?- dijo Rito.

-Hai.- afirmo ella con una linda sonrisa que enseguida causo que el corazón de nuestro protagonista empezará a latir agitadamente.

El día de ayer antes de separarse ambos mostraban un rostro de inconformidad por tener que alejarse el uno del otro, por lo que Rito le propuso pasar la semana junto a ella para mostrarle la ciudad ya que Sarah le había contado que era nueva en esta. Ambos se sentían nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que podría pasar, aun así estaban felices. Ni Sarah ni Rito entendían bien sus sentimientos, solo sabían que estar cerca el uno del otro los ponía muy alegres y eso bastaba para que disfrutaran el momento.

-y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad.

El chico puso un rostro pensativo y luego le regalo una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar un poco. –Solo vamos a divertirnos al máximo.- dijo él para luego tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo.

Advertencia, Momento Cursi, se sugiere escuchar la canción "time after time" de Cyndi Lauper. En esta parte del fic el tiempo, horas y días pasarán a diferente paso.

Se ve a Rito y Sarah patinando sobre una pista de hielo, Sarah logra hacer varias piruetas, Yuuki por otro lado lucha por mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Ambos se ven con una gran sonrisa… bueno al menos Sarah esta con una gran sonrisa. Rito cae y esta se preocupa por lo que va en su rescate, Rito muestra una sonrisa de pena pero Sarah lo toma del brazo y empieza a patinar lentamente junto a él ayudándole como apoyo.

Llegan juntos a un restaurante de curry. Sarah lo mira con desconfianza pero Rito la alienta para que lo pruebe. La siguiente imagen es de Sarah con el rostro completamente rojo y arrojando fuego por la boca, se ve a Rito llegar con una jarra de agua. Después se la ve sentada en el parque aun botando un poco de humo por la boca, el peli naranja frente a ella se mantiene haciendo una reverencia de pedir perdón. Ella lo ve y niega con la cabeza y le sonríe, A Yuuki se le ocurre una idea y sale corriendo lejos de ella dejándola confusa. Luego se los ve tomar helados juntos.

Se quedan en el parque conversando hasta que oscurece, se despiden con una gran sonrisa.

Al siguiente día se los ve pasear en la playa, varios muchachos se acercan a Sarah para coquetear con ella pero Rito se mete en el camino y los amenaza. Luego se ve a Rito huir junto a Sarah siendo perseguidos por varios hombres fornidos. Ambos se ven muy agotados, por lo que después se los muestra con una malteada gigante, Sarah por descuido choca con un señor y hace caer su malteada por lo que Rito coge otra pajilla y comporte la suya con ella, ambos tomaban la bebida muy sonrojados y desviando la mirada pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Se los ve divertirse dentro del mar, se arrojan agua el uno al otro, Sarah muestra una mirada asustada y señala detrás de Rito, una ola muy grande estaba a punto de golpear a Rito quien solo pudo decir "mami" antes de ser golpeado por esta. Vemos a Sarah soltando un par de lágrimas mientras aplastaba el pecho de Rito quien estaba acostado en la arena bocarriba e inconsciente, Yuuki despierta y escupe toda el agua salada que había tragado, Sarah lo abraza y el corresponde el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza para que se calmará. Ya en la noche se los ve junto a una fogata mirando las estrellas y hablando felizmente, Sarah le señalaba y enseñaba las constelaciones a Rito quien parecía impresionado por esto.

Ya era jueves, estaban en un museo de ciencia, tecnología e historia. Llegan a una exposición de la cadena evolutiva, Rito la hace sonreír poniéndose al último de la cadena y posando con su celular en mano como si buscara indicaciones. Yuuki parecía buscar a la peli blanca cerca de una exhibición de artículos egipcios, Sarah lo sorprende saliendo ferozmente de un sarcófago, El peli naranja casi se desmaya, a Sarah solo se le cae una gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza estilo anime y se le acerca a calmarlo.

Se los ve dentro de una especie de nave espacial con trajes de astronautas, simulan ser atacados y empiezan a presionar botones para intentar escapar del ataque, se los ve siendo regañados por un guardia por haberse metido a una nave de exploración espacial sin permiso. Sarah señala una habitación que dice alteración de la física, Rito mira dudoso pero antes de que pueda protestar la chica lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hacia ese lugar. Se ve a Rito con una cabeza gigante y pequeños brazos, Sarah deja de reírse cuando se ve a ella misma en un espejo como una chica muy obesa, Rito se ríe pero una mirada penetrante de Sarah los hace tragar saliva y retractarse de haberse reído.

Se ve que llegan a un centro comercial, a Sarah le brillan los ojos mientras que Rito muestra tener un mal presentimiento. Llegan a una exposición de disfraces, Yuuki intenta huir pero Sarah lo taclea. Se ve a Sarah con un traje de Bati-chicha y a Rito de Batman, después usan trajes de Bonnie y Clyde, el chico sale huyendo con Sarah siguiéndole con un tutú. Rito se ve exhausto al ver a Sarah entrar de tienda en tienda, se ve a ambos salir del centro comercial con muchas bolsas de ropa y accesorios.

Ya pueden dejar de oír la canción. La cursilería casi acaba

Era de noche y estaban en el acantilado en donde Sarah le dijo su nombre a Rito, los dos se encontraban sentados en un tronco admirando el paisaje. –gracias Rito, estos días… realmente me has hecho sentir muy feliz estos días.- dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo viéndolo fijamente.

Rito también se sonrojo. –de que hablas, yo soy quien te tengo que agradecer, jamás me he sentido de esta manera con alguien. Sarah gracias por dejarme estar junto a ti.- el chico se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. –eh digo gracias por permitir me pasar un tiempo a tu lado, no es que este te insinuando algo como si estuviéramos juntos o en una relación o algo así.- dijo el muy nervioso y sacudiendo sus brazos.

Esto provocó una risa en Sarah que calmo a Rito y lo hizo reír de igual forma. La risa de Sarah se detuvo cuando recordó lo que había dicho Rito tiempo atrás.

Flashback-

-¿¡tú solo quisiste qué!?- interrogo ella mientras el brillo de sus manos se volvía más nítido y la cabina empezaba a sacudirse un poco más, detalles que Rito seguía sin notar.

El muchacho se armó de valor y sin querer cerro los ojos y dijo exaltado. –¡yo quiero conocerte!- los ojos de la muchacha mostraron gran sorpresa, está bajo la mirada y poco a poco el brillo de sus manos como el movimiento brusco de la cabina empezaron a disminuir.

Fin Flashback-

-Rito, quiero contarte una historia.- Dijo ella de manera triste. El chico asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a ella para oírla.

-Hace muchos años, en un planeta muy, muy lejano a la tierra existía un especie alienígena muy poderosa pero pacifica, ahí había una niña que era la hija del rey de esa especie, ella vivía una vida feliz junto a su mama y papa, tenía amigos y amigas, incluso su mejor amiga era una chica de otro planeta que solía visitarla y que también era una princesa como ella. Ella desde pequeña era entrenada para ser el próximo gobernante, su madre mostraba mucho orgullo al verla entrenar pero su padre por otra parte...- La muchacha se detuvo y apretó un poco sus puños. –su padre con el tiempo empezó a alejarse de ella, la veía con desinterés. Su amiga quien también era princesa mostraba más habilidades que ella por lo que su padre empezó a compararla con ella, con el paso del tiempo en aquella niña crecía enojo y tristeza, al ser una y otra vez comparada con su amiga y ser tachada como menos fuerte y hábil que ella, esta empezó a alejarse de su amiga y de todos los demás. Un día esta joven conoció a un hombre, este personaje era conocido es su especie como alguien peligroso en el que no se debe confiar, sin embargo él se acercó a ella ofreciéndole un poder ilimitado, superior a cualquier cosa que la ayudaría a recobrar el amor de su familia y seres queridos, este objeto se llamaba Sagiro, un artículo conocido como una leyenda que permitía transformar y multiplicar la energía a antojo propio, la chica desconocía las cualidades de dicho artefacto por lo que acepto sin dudar.- Sarah agacho la mirada y continuó con el relato. –La chica entro en una maquina especial junto al objeto legendario, esta desconocía lo que ocurriría, cuando la maquina se encendió todo se volvió oscuro para ella. Al recobrar el conocimiento no recordaba que es lo que había pasado o donde estaba, a su alrededor solo se veía un paisaje de destrucción, habían muchos edificios en llamas y destruidos, cientos de miles de cadáveres adornaban aquella fatídica escena, entre ellos, soldados, mujeres, incluso niños de su especie y otras especies alienígenas, su impacto fue mayor cuando encontró entre los muertos la persona que le había dado aquel objeto mítico.-

La voz de Sarah cada vez se hacía menos audible, era como si se ahogará al relatar la historia. –Todo empeoró cuando vio a lo lejos a su padre acercarse junto a un hombre que ella conocía bien, pues era el padre de quien años atrás llamo mejor amiga, ambos se veían muy heridos. La chica asustada y en busca de refugio corrió hacia su padre, sin embargo esta al llegar junto a él fue recibida de manera inesperada. Su padre dijo que ella es la culpable de todo esto y que la mataría por lo que le lanzó una patada que la mando a volar varios metros, chocando y derrumbando algunos de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie. La chica muy asustada se reincorporó rápidamente, ella sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, lugar en el que recibió la patada, y poco después escupió un poco de sangre.-

-Ella no entendía que pasaba, primero estaba en una máquina junto al Sagiro y después en ese lugar en el que su padre la quería muerta, ella rogaba porque fuese una pesadilla. La chica se asustó al escuchar el sonido de alguien acercarse, por lo que decidió esconderse, poco después apareció su "mejor amiga". Con una sonrisa la chica salió de su escondite y se dirigió donde ella, aquella niña que desconocía que sucedía a su alrededor busco respuesta en su amiga quien al darse vuela la vio fríamente. Quien dijo ser su amiga alarmo a todos los demás la ubicación de ellas con uno de sus famosos inventos que constantemente creaba, ella pudo ver como su "amiga" desviaba la mirada y le pedía disculpas, segundos después sintió otro fuerte golpe, esta vez de detrás suyo, luego de volar y colapsar contra varias estructuras más, pudo ver que quien la golpeo era el padre de la otra princesa.-

-La niña estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, lo último que veía era como ambos reyes se acercaban lentamente a ella para acabar con su vida, soltó una última lágrima, ella solo quería estar en un lugar seguro por lo que cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento... Aquel infante no creía lo que veía, aún seguía viva, herida… pero viva, luego de llorar y darse cuenta que lo que acabó de pasar no era un sueño empezó a deambular por el lugar, había despertado en un prado cercano a una ciudad desconocida, al llegar a la ciudad, vio nuevas especies alienígenas que nunca antes imagino, en unas grandes pantallas que estaban distribuidas por la ciudad a pareció un reportaje que le dio a entender que nunca recuperaría su vida anterior. En el noticiero se mostró como aquel hombre que le dio el objeto legendario estaba junto a ella, se mostraban planetas y ciudades destruidos y los culpaban a ellos, lo que termino de destruir su corazón fue un video de ella peleando contra su padre y el padre de su ex amiga, ella casi los mata. Al fin entendió que había pasado, incluso si ese hombre la uso y engaño, ella era la culpable de todo el daño causado.-

-Desde entonces la chica fue fugitiva de la ley, su padre junto al otro rey y las fuerzas de defensa galáctica la buscarían para siempre hasta acabar con ella, la chica se vio obligada a vivir una vida solitaria e infeliz para siempre.- Sarah acabo su relato mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Rito muy preocupado por ella la abrazo protectoramente ocasionando que esta se sorprenda. –ya, ya, tranquila, es una historia muy triste, lo sé, pero aun así dudo que ese sea el final.- estas palabras dejaron aun confusa a la chica.

-Dijiste que fue "obligada a vivir una vida solitaria e infeliz para siempre." Je eso no lo creo, si bien cometió un error no por eso tendrá una vida de desgracia para siempre, la chica no es mala, solo fue usada por lo que incluso si hirió a tantas personas ella nunca tuvo esa intención. Por más que todo el universo este en su cacería estoy seguro que las cosas se solucionaran, no sé como pero presiento que ella volverá a ser feliz.- concluyo Rito con una cálida sonrisa.

Sarah empezó a llorar aún más fuerte, pero esta vez su llanto era de alegría. Ella se aferró más fuerte a Rito, quien correspondió el abrazo. Pasaron varios minutos y la chica dejó de llorar pero también se había quedado dormida abrazada a Yuuki. El chico se despegó un poco de ella y pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. –Supongo que es mejor llevarte a casa.- dijo Rito en voz baja.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia Yuuki. Rito cargaba a Sarah que estaba aferrada a su cuello por su espalda. Al llegar decidió dejarla descansar en su cuarto. Luego de recostarla Rito la vio fijamente. –Tu historia… no sé como pero sé que está ligada a tu pasado, espero algún día confíes lo suficiente en mi para decir toda la verdad, y también que…que te enamores de mi como yo creo que lo estoy haciendo de ti Sarah- dijo Rito inconscientemente mientras la dejaba dormir plácidamente.

 **Viernes**

-Hey Zastin podrías hacerme un favor, Mikan sigue de viaje y Rito esta solo en casa. Estoy un poco preocupado por el, podrías ir a dejarle el almuerzo y averiguar cómo esta.- Pidió el Mangaka.

-Encantado señor Saibai, hace mucho que no veo a Rito.- dijo el espadachín y guardaespaldas de las princesas de Deviluke.

En la casa de los Yuuki una peli blanca empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, tras recordar los sucesos del día anterior se levantó de forma rápida. –¿ _don…donde estoy, que paso con Rito?-_ pensó un poco asustada. De pronto escucho una voz familiar venir de fuera de la habitación.

-Sarah el desayuno está listo, baja cuando estés lista.- era la voz de Rito Yuuki. Esto solo puso más nerviosa a la chica quien se sonrojo y se arregló lo antes posible para bajar y aclarar algunas dudas con Rito.

Cuando bajo pudo ver en la mesa servidos dos platos de arroz cocido junto a unos pedazos de salmón y salsa, era simple pero olía muy bien por lo que procedió a tomar asiento. Cuando vio a Rito acercase esta se sonrojo de inmediato.

-eh? estas bien Sarah, pasa algo.- Pregunto Rito con leve preocupación en su voz

La chica aun sonrojada empezó a jugar con sus propios dedos, esto sonrojo a Rito ya que se veía muy tierna. –etto bueno… quiero saber… bueno mejor dicho tu… tú me podrías decir que paso anoche y porque me levante en tu habitación, acaso tu y yo… dormimos juntos.- pregunto ella de manera tímida y desviando la mirada.

Las palabras de Sarah hicieron que Rito por poco arroje humo de las orejas de tan rojo que estaba. El imaginarse a él y ella dormir juntos era demasiado. –n…n..n.o…no es lo que parece, ayer mientras estábamos abrazados te quedaste dormida y te traje aquí para que puedas descansar mejor.- _pero que idiota soy, enserio era necesario recordarle que estábamos abrazados, genial ahora me verá como un pervertido y aprovechado_. Se reprochó mentalmente el peli naranja.

-uff… ya entiendo, gracias por ser tan gentil y sincero conmigo.- _pero que descuidada que soy como me voy a quedar dormida abrazada a él, que pensará ahora de mí._ Se regañaba Sarah mentalmente al igual que Rito.

-No es nada, te parece si comenzamos a desayunar.- Dijo Rito intentando cambiar de tema.

-Hai.- respondió ella.

Durante el desayuno el sonrojo de los dos se mantenía visible, anteriormente habían comido juntos pero esta vez era diferente, Sarah se sentía más tranquila y libre al contarle la historia de su pasado a Rito, bueno al menos en cierta forma y Yuuki en cambio pensaba que Sarah confiaba más en él y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Al finalizar de desayunar decidieron que sería bueno ir a dar una vuelta, por lo que se arreglaron y abandonaron la casa. Varios kilómetros de caminata después se toparon con un pequeño desfile de lo que parecía ser de parejas, ya que todo estaba lleno de decoraciones con forma de corazones y había muchas parejas alrededor.

-Qué lindo es tener una pareja tan linda y joven por aquí, sean bienvenidos al festival del corazón, un festival que mi jefe siempre organiza con fin de mostrar a todos lo bello y mágico de ese sentimiento.- dijo una señora un poco extraña que se acercó a Rito y Sarah y los lleno de papeles llenos de atracciones a las que deberían ir.

Los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos con un poco de dudas pero después de pensarlo optaron por participar. Ellos disfrutaron mucho de las atracciones pues no se imaginaron que serían tan divertidas, había una casa del terror en la que el objetivo era que estén muy pegados el uno del otro y se abrazarán, cosa que se logró muy bien, también había un concurso de confianza en el que le taparon los ojos a Rito y le hicieron cruzar por varios obstáculos solo con la guía de Sarah. Después de disfrutar de varias atracciones se detuvieron por unos helados. Los dos vieron como casi todos los presentes eran parejas que estaban abrazadas o dadas de la mano. Los dos tuvieron la misma idea de hacer lo mismo por lo que se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y luego desviaron la mirada con un gran sonrojo.

- _tu puedes Rito… solo debes agarrar su mano, a la cuenta de tres 1…2… y…-_ pensó Rito mientras juntaba valor.

Por otra parte Sarah mostraba la misma cara de indecisión. – _muy bien este es tu momento de demostrarle que lo ves más que sientes algo por él… a la cuenta de tres 1…2…y…-_ ambos jóvenes reunieron el valor suficiente al mismo tiempo y juntaron la mano del uno con el otro.

Los dos se veían con sorpresa, la cual poco a poco fue sustituida por una cálida sonrisa y un sonrojo en ambos. Como si fuera por inercia sus cuerpos, en especial sus rostros se empezaron a acercar lentamente, Sarah había cerrado los ojos por reflejo, el corazón de los dos parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo.

 _-Mi mi primer beso será con este humano, será con Rito Yuuki, esto no está bien el aún no sabe quién soy en realidad, si nos besamos… su vida se acabará, ¡debo detenerlo!… ¡debo detenerme!… pero mi cuerpo no, no reacciona. Perdóname por favor-_ Pensó la chica resignándose a detenerse y acercándose más al peli naranja.

 _¡Qué haces Rito! ¿Qué pasará con Sairenji, con Lala? por qué… por qué… ella…ya no resisto más._ –Fueron los pensamientos de Yuuki poco después de cerrar los ojos y esperar el contacto de sus labios con los de ella.

La pareja estaba a milímetros de hacer contacto con sus labios, cada uno sentía el calor y respiración emitido por el otro, sus mentes se habían puesto en blanco, ansiaban que el momento de choque finalmente llegara… sin embargo.

-Aléjese Rito-sama- sin previo aviso Zastin con su sable intento atacar a Sarah, quien reacciono rápidamente y salto varios metros lejos de Rito.

-pero que, ¡¿qué haces Zastin!?- cuestiono muy molesto Rito ya que más que interrumpirlos intento lastimar a Sarah.

-Lo siento Rito-dono pero ella es peligrosa, su nombre es Sarah Albalux, es la convicta más peligrosa del universo, una asesina que ha destruido galaxias y mundos enteros, de todos los lugares jamás creí que estuviera aquí en la Tierra. Sin duda ella supo que es el prometido de la princesa Lala y vino a arrebatarle su vida como acto de venganza- Declaro el caballero de Deviluke

Rito quedó paralizado ante tal relevación, poco a poco empezó a atar cabos de la historia que le había contado Sarah… ¿acaso ella era esa niña?

-P _rometido de Lala debe de ser un broma-_ pensaba mientras de sus ojos empezaban a brotar pequeñas gotas. –es mentira… en verdad… ¿en verdad eres el prometido de Lala Deviluke?- Dijo ella enfocando la vista en Rito quien reaccionó ante esas palabras.

-Yo…- Mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para responder no dejaba de pensar en los bellos momentos que paso junto a ella. Podía ser cierto, aquella chica era el criminal más buscado del universo… no el no podía creerlo. –Sarah- dijo Rito con la voz apagada. –eras tú… eras tú la chica de la historia.-

La peliblanca sentía como si su corazón empezará a fragmentarse, acaso si decía la verdad Rito la odiaría y se alejaría de ella o incluso la intentaría asesinar… sus pensamientos la abrumaban.

-Rito-dono lo mejor es llamar al rey Gid, el sabrá que hacer, no podemos dejarla escapar, por favor vaya a casa, ahí encontrara el comunicador de la princesa Lala. Comunique al Rey que hemos encontrado a quien buscaba, yo la distraeré hasta eso.- interrumpió los pensamientos de los dos jóvenes el caballero de Deviluke, Zastin conocía de lo que era capaz su rival, sabía que en una pelea mano a mano el perdería pero quizás ganaría el tiempo suficiente para que Gid se dirija a este planeta y acabe con ella.

-No- Dijo Yuuki sorprendiendo a los dos. –no lo hare, ella… ella no es quien crees, ella es alguien buena, alguien amable, alguien en quien puedes confiar. No me importa si dices que es una asesina y que debe morir… no me importa, Zastin te lo ruego, desiste de entregarla.- dijo Rito con voz de súplica.

- _Rito, gracias.-_ pensó con aun lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos la chica.

Zastin se quedó varios segundos estáticos, porque su "yerno" la protegía, que no se daba cuenta de que debía pagar por sus crímenes, de que dejarla en liberta podría significar la muerte de millones… no lo entendía. – _que sucede Rito necesito tu ayuda, ¿por qué, por qué la proteges?-_ La mente del caballero repasaba una y otra vez las posibles causas para que aquel humano actué así. Finalmente solo una explicación se le ocurrió. Por lo que giro a ver a Sarah con furia.

-¡Maldita! Tu… cómo pudiste, activaste vínculo con Rito-dono, Maldita no te lo perdonare, ¡Muere!- arremeto el soldado con su sable contra Sarah que al escuchar vinculo su cuerpo se paralizó.

- _acaso es verdad, Rito y yo formamos vinculo… como pude… como pude arrastrarlo a esto, si eso es verdad él sufrirá mí mismo destino… no, no puede ser ¿qué he hecho?-_ Su mente no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El caballero estaba a poco de atravesarla a la mitad.

-muévete.- Rito con toda su fuerza corrió hasta Sarah y la empujo para evitar el arma, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras el caballero se detuvo, agacho la mirada y puso un semblante sombrío.

-Es un lastima Rito-do… Rito, usted ya no es la persona que era, estoy seguro que vinculo se ha activado, por lo tanto perdóneme por esto pero debo matarlo.- Dijo el soldado levantando la mirada y alzando el sable para volver a atacar.

Las palabras de Zastin sorprendieron al chico, en verdad lo iba a matar. Sarah también reacciono ante estas palabras por lo que antes de que el caballero pueda herirlos se levantó del suelo, apunto con sus manos a Zastin, de estas un brillo blanco empezó a brotar. –No lo permitiré, no dejaré que lastimes a Rito, ahora vete, onda de luz- tanto Rito como Zastin se quedaron quietos al ver como la muchacha emitía una especie de bola de energía de sus manos, el soldado puso su espada frente a él en forma de defensa pero fue inútil, una vez que la onda lo golpeo él salió volando varios metros destruyendo algunas construcciones y arboles a su paso.

La chica temblaba, no solo había noqueado al soldado, también se expuse ante los humanos, en especial ante Rito. Iba a escapar pero fue detenida por unos brazos que la rodearon desde la espalda. –tranquila, ya todo paso, yo estoy aquí Sarah detente por favor.- las palabras del chico hicieron que poco a poco las manos de la peliblanca dejen de brillar y se empiece a calmar.

-salto de tiempo-

Luego del incidente los jóvenes tomaron al caballero y se lo llevaron al bosque cercano al acantilado donde sabían pasar juntos, lograron evitar a todas las personas y autoridades en el camino. Al llegar al lugar Sarah amarro al soldado que aún seguía noqueado, al verlo recordaba todos los acontecimientos que vivió durante sus últimos años, los ataques, las heridas, los engaños y demás cosas que tuvo que vivir.

Inconscientemente su mano apunto hacia él y otra vez empezó a brillar, quería desaparecerlo, desaparecer todo ese dolor. –Detente.- no habían intercambiado palabras entre ellos hasta ese momento en donde Rito la veía seriamente.

La peliblanca bajo la mano y el brillo que desprendía de esta se desvaneció. –Perdón- la chica miro al muchacho que solo desvió la mirada. Esto causo gran pesar en su corazón. –yo debí habértelo dicho, sin embargo sentía miedo de lo que pienses de mí, de que te alejes o peor de que me odies, yo- la muchacha vio al suelo y empezó a llorar –yo solo quería que no me veas como una asesina, como una criminal, solo quería que me veas como una amiga, incluso después quise que me veas como algo más pero ahora, ahora yo.- la chica se calló al sentir nuevamente los brazos del muchacho rodeándola, por reflejo correspondió el abrazo y acerco su rostro al pecho del muchacho llorando aún más fuerte.

Rito no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba llena de contradicciones, que debía hacer ahora, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue abrazar a aquella chica, odiaba verla triste, peor llorando, la abrazo más fuerte e incluso el empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, como si el dolor y tristeza de ella lo afectaran también a él.

Luego de varios minutos la chica entendió lo que debía hacer, junto todo su valor para hacer lo siguiente. Se despegó del pecho de Rito, lo vio detenidamente a los ojos. –creo que ya es hora, lamento todo lo ocurrido.- sonrió mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –gracias Rito, gracias de verdad… quisiera estar a tu lado pero es imposible.- el chico la miro confundido.

–Debo irme- esas palabras golpearon a Rito. –si me quedo vendrá el rey de Deviluke y mi padre, destruirán este planeta con tal de detenerme… incluso son capaces de asesinarte con tal de lograrlo… no dejare que eso pase, sé que serás feliz aquí, sé que me olvidaras y que todo volverá a la normalidad.- sonreí ella pese a que por dentro sentía como si lentamente se muriera.

Rito la sorprendió aferrándose a ella. –no lo hagas, por favor… quédate aquí, ellos no vendrán y si vienen les explicaremos que todo fue un engaño, ellos lo entenderá y te dejarán, podrás vivir tranquila, incluso podrás ir a la escuela, vivirás feliz, seguiremos juntos así que por favor… no te vayas.- lloraba el muchacho.

-De verdad gracias…- la chica desapego a Rito, lo vio cálidamente y se acercó a su rostro juntando sus labios con los de él. Yuuki se sorprendió pero cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso. Ambos esteban calmados, se sentía feliz y a gusto, era el primer beso de cada uno, parecía que todos sus problemas habían desaparecido de sus mentes con tan solo estar así.

Un resplandor blanco los envolvió a los dos, Rito sentía una gran energía recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que ella, poco a poco la mente de Yuuki empezó a nublarse, luego quedo inconsciente. – Sarah fijo su mirada en él. –Adiós Rito.-

 **Sábado**

Los rayos de luz se colaban por la cortina de una ventana llegando al rostro de un adolescente, Rito lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, su mente enseguida trajo el recuerdo de los últimos momentos con la peliblanca, esto acelero su corazón y se levantó de golpe. –¡Sarah!... eh, este es mi cuarto como llegue aquí.- Luego de pensar un minuto Yuuki comenzó a imaginarse lo peor. –Sarah no será que tu…-

El peli naranja busco por toda la casa pero no pudo encontrar a nadie más, gritaba el nombre de Sarah cada vez con más preocupación y tristeza. Miró por una ventana hacia unas montañas. – _quizás este allí.-_ pensó antes de salir de la casa y salir corriendo al acantilado donde solía estar junto a ella.

Corría más y más a prisa, casi ya había llegado, rogaba porque al llegar ella estuviera allí, su mente le jugaba un mala pasaba ya que solo mostraba la imagen de ella diciéndole adiós y caminando hacia otro lado, desapareciendo en el horizonte. - _¡Sarah!-_ Rito extendió la mano hacia delante como si quisiera detenerla. Finalmente cruzo los arbustos que escondían aquel lugar con vista mágica.

Rito agacho la mirada y cayó al piso de rodillas… no había encontrado a nadie. Dio un fuerte golpe al suelo. –Porque, porque- decía de forma apenas sonora. -¡Sarah, vuelve!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Lejos en el espacio exterior.

Al mismo tiempo en una nave espacial hacia rumbo desconocido se encontraba Sarah. –Así es mejor… Así no correras el riesgo de morir… ya es hora de terminar con esto de una vez, es hora de la batalla final.-

En medio de una sala de comando de una nave espacial gigante estaban Gid y Eldrian viendo desconcertados el monitor, habían recibido una llamada desconocida pero jamás imaginaron que quien llamaría sería nada más y nada menos que la fugitiva a la que buscaban.

-Im..imposible Sarah como te atreves, ¿de qué se trata esto?- decía El rey Eldrian aun confuso.

-Como se los dije, ya estoy harta de huir y de dar explicaciones que no sirven de nada, ustedes quieren asesinarme, bien les daré la oportunidad, pap… no… ya no soy la misma… Rey Eldrian, Rey Gid los reto a una pelea.- Dijo ella de manera desafiante y con una mirada llena de determinación.

-je… y tú que decías que tu hija no tenía valor. Está bien acepto, no me importa que fueras la ex amiga de mi hija, te matare por todo el sufrimiento y dolor que has causado.- Respondió el rey de Deviluke de igual manera que Sarah.

-No me lo esperaba, pero si eso quieres así será. Es mejor que esté preparada porque no habrá marcha atrás.- Dijo Eldrian con tono severo.

-Solo seremos nosotros tres, no quiero que nadie más salga herido. Les enviare las coordenadas de un planeta desolado en donde podremos pelear sin temor a lastimar a alguien más.- Dijo la peliblanca aun conservando esa mirada llena de determinación.

-Como quieras, aunque estoy seguro que solo yo podría vencerte, aceptaremos tus términos, más te vale estar presente o juro que calculare el origen de la trayectoria de tu nave y destruiré todos los planetas cercanos a esta.- Hablo Gid de forma amenazadora.

-No fallaré, nos veremos pronto.- Concluyo ella y cortó la comunicación.- _Pase lo que pase no me rendiré, te demostraré Rito… Te demostrare hasta donde estoy dispuesta a luchar por obtener mi felicidad_.-

-Señor las coordenadas han aparecido- dijo un personaje de relleno.

-Prepara una nave espacial, partiremos de inmediato- dijo el Rey de peli azul.

-Ya es hora, por el bien de mi familia, de mi raza y la tuya, del universo debemos acabar con ella- Dijo Gid empezando a caminar en dirección a un gran pasillo.

- _Sarah, que ha pasado, porque has tomado esta decisión, planeas morir.-_ pensó el rey del planeta conocido como Albalux apretando sus puños. –Este es el final del camino- dijo el rey siguiendo a Gid por el mismo pasillo.

Ya en la tierra.

Tras llorar varias horas en el mismo lugar, Rito opto por regresar a su casa, ya era tarde, pero él ni siquiera se había inmutado. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, preocupación e incluso un poco de ira, se sentía frustrado. Al llegar a su hogar Yuuki se dirigió a su recamará, se quedó sentado en su cama viendo de manera perdida al frente.

Paso así varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una carta en el escritorio de su habitación. No se había fijado en esta en la mañana por la adrenalina que sintió al querer encontrar a Sarah. Esto hizo reaccionar al muchacho quien se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio para tomarla.

Al abrirla y leerla sus ojos volvieron a derramar varias lágrimas. –No importa lo que pase, juro, juro que te encontraré Sarah.- dijo el chico de ojos marrones apretando los puños y arrugando el papel que sujetaba en sus manos.

Carta:

 _Antes que nada quiero que sepas que borre la memoria del soldado de Deviluke que nos atacó, no te preocupes, él no está herido solo tendrá dolores de cabeza por unas semanas._

 _Quisiera disculparme contigo por irme de esa manera sin embargo… es solo que jamás conocí a nadie como tú en mi vida por eso ruego que seas igual de feliz como yo lo fui contigo, que envejezcas, tengas hijos/as y mueras junto a la persona que más amas, incluso si es la princesa Lala._

 _Gracias por enseñarme de nuevo a confiar en los demás, sé que ya te diste cuenta de que yo era aquella niña de la historia, debido a eso sabrás que si me quedo junto a ti te cazaran también y tarde o temprano morirás… no podría soportar eso por lo que no lo permitiré._

 _Por eso eh decidido alejarme y finalmente luchar por mi felicidad. Deseo que no me olvides, quisiera haberte dicho estas palabras cara a cara pero no hubiese podido: te amo Te Amo Rito Yuuki._

 _Sarah_

 **Domingo**

Eran la 10:30, varios autobuses iban rumbo al instituto escolar superior Sainan, en ellos había varias mujeres del mismo instituto y de otras escuelas, en un bus en particular había varias chicas de dicha escuela, entre ellas tres rubias de otro planeta, dos armas con cuerpo de adolescentes y varias chicas humanas.

-Finalmente estamos de regreso, Rito debe estar esperándonos. ¿Tú qué opinas Sairenji?- dijo Lala sonando muy alegre como era costumbre.

-Hai, estoy muy feliz de ver nuevamente a Yuuki-kun- dijo Haruna con un pequeño rubor.

- _are are, esas dos sí que están enamoradas, al igual que yo jaja_ \- pensó Momo al verlas, luego se enfocó en la chica sentada a su lado quien veía de forma indiferente por la ventana del autobús. – _Es hora de seguir con el plan harem-_ pensó muy determinada.

-Mikan-san acaso tu no estas emocionada por volver.- dijo la peli rosado.

La castaña se dio vuelta al oír la voz de su amiga. –Hai momo-san, es bueno regresar, estoy ansiosa- dijo ella.

-Seguro que sí, sobre todo por ver a Rito-san verdad- dijo la tercera princesa de Deviluke sonriendo plácidamente ya que sus palabras cumplieron con su objetivo de poner nerviosa a la chica.

-eh otra vez con eso Momo, si estoy feliz por ver a Rito nuevamente pero no de la manera que tú crees.- se defendió Mikan con un pequeño sonrojo adornando su rostro.

-vamos Mikan no puedes mentirme, recuerdo claramente que el otro día que llegue a tu habitación en la noche para ver si querías salir a pasear con las demás, estabas abrazando muy a gusto tu almohada y repitiendo a cada momento el nombre de Rito-san.- las palabras de Momo afectaron a Mikan ya que su rostro se puso tan rojo como una cereza.

-e..etto yo, debes haber escuchado mal.- dijo Mikan desviando la mirada.

-tú crees… mmm tengo mis dudas, voy a preguntarle a Rito-san si conoce a otro Rito ya que estoy segura que ese era el nombre que decías entre sueños jaja- dijo la peli rosa de manera picará.

-¡Momo-chan!- dijo la chica molesta y aun con la cara roja.

Media hora después los buses llegaron a su destino. Muchas familias se encontraban en la escuela superior para recibir a sus hijas. Al abrirse las puertas de los buses varias estudiantes salieron para buscar a sus familias.

Momo, Nana, Lala y Mikan buscaban principalmente a Rito, se mantuvieron algunos minutos buscándolo pero no aparecía en ninguna parte.

-Qué extraño, me pregunto dónde estará Rito- dijo Lala un poco preocupada.

-Quizás este en camino.- dijo Mikan extrañada por la ausencia de su hermano mayor, él siempre era puntual para este tipo de cosas por lo que le algo desconcertante que no este.

-Ahí esta Saruyama, me acercaré a él a preguntarle si sabe algo de la bestia.- hablo Nana que aunque intentaba aparentar estar normal también estaba preocupada por el chico de ojos marrón.

-Ohayo Saruyama, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿por un acaso sabes donde esta Rito o si algo le ha pasado?- Pregunto la segunda princesa de Deviluke.

.Ohayo Nana-san, la última vez que lo vi fue el lunes por la tarde, aunque… estaba actuando un tanto distinto a lo habitual, aun así no creo que sea nada malo, seguro se debe haber quedado dormido o algo por el estilo, deberían ir a verlo en casa. Bueno me voy, Sayonara- concluyo Saruyama y luego se alejó de la vista de la peli rosa que volvió al lado de sus hermanas y Mikan.

-¿Y bien, te dijo algo acerca de dónde puede estar Rito-san?- pregunto Momo.

-Pues me dijo que lo vio el lunes y que después de eso no ha sabido nada de él, además me conto que ese día estaba actuando un poco diferente a como es, que habrá pasado… en fin como dijo él, lo mejor es ir a casa a ver si está ahí, debo hacerlo pagar por olvidarse de nosotras.- declaró Nana haciendo sonar sus dedos y causando que a las demás se les cayera una gota por la nuca.

Las chicas aunque al inicio estaban dubitativas de dirigirse a la casa terminaron por ceder ante la idea de Nana.

Mientras tanto en el acantilado secreto de Rito (llamare al bosque cercano a este lugar como bosque antiguo y a este lugar como acantilado secreto, ya que me imagine el bosque como un lugar lleno de árboles gigantes con ya muchos años de edad y el acantilado quedará de ese nombre ya que me cansa estar describiéndolo, en fin seguiré con la historia).

El chico miraba con nostalgia el paisaje frente a él, la imagen de la peli blanca no se despegaba de su mente. Con dos de los dedos de su mano derecha inconscientemente toco sus labios y recordó aquel beso que se dio con la chica. _–Sarah, quiero volverte a verte-_ Pensó el chico y luego suspiro de manera melancólica.

Eran las 6:00 la tarde y en la residencia Yuuki cuatro chicas estaban reunidas en la sala, todas estaban muy angustiadas ya que al volver no encontraron a nadie.

-Esto está mal, ya llame a papa y a mama pero ninguno me dijo nada acerca del posible paradero de Rito, lo mejor es ir a buscarlo, me comunicare con Yami, quizás ella y Mea nos ayuden a encontrarlo.- hablo la castaña. Justo antes de agarrar su teléfono para llamar a su amiga se escuchó la puerta del frente abriéndose. Las cuatro chicas se apresuraron en ver de quien se trataba.

Rito acariciaba la cabeza de Celine que al ver a su "padre" se abalanzo sobre él con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. –ya, ya tranquila Celine, ya estoy en casa.- luego alzo su mirada y se percató que todas las chicas lo estaban viendo con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa. –Hai, me alegro que ya estén de vuelt…- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Lala lo tacleo con un abrazo que causo que ambos cayeran al piso y Celine salte a los brazos de Mikan.

-Rito estábamos preocupadas, por qué desapareciste de esa forma, yo… yo- dijo Lala con cara de perrito triste y ojos llorosos.

-Perdón Lala no era mi intención hacer que se sientan de esa manera.- dijo el sonriendo de manera cálida lo que provoco un rubor en la chica, luego vio a las demás que estaban expectantes de unas palabras del chico. –discúlpenme, de verdad no quise causar problemas. ¿Qué les parece si para enmendar todo hoy preparo la cena para ustedes?- Las tres chicas se sonrojaron por este ofrecimiento, todas se imaginaron a su manera especial, una escena romántica en la que estaban sentadas en una mesa para cenar y Rito llegaba con un plato tapado que al abrirlo mostraba un chocolate en forma de corazón que decía "recibe mis sentimientos" y que al alzar la mirada el peli naranja las besaba en los labios delicadamente.

Las chicas empezaron a votar un poco de humo por sus cabezas al imaginar esto, las más sorprendidas de sus pensamientos fuero Nana y Mikan, después de todo ellas negaban tener ese tipo de sentimientos por el muchacho. Por otra parte Lala y Rito las miraban confundidos por como actuaron. –supongo que eso es un sí, jaja. La cena estará en 1 hora, Mikan si quieres puedes invitar a Yami y tu Nana a Mea. Momo, Lala también pueden invitar a alguien si desean.- dijo Rito, después se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, la comida estaba muy buena, habían llegado Kotegawa y Sairenji como invitadas adicionales, hubo muchas risas cuando contaban las historias de la semana que fueron de paseo, el ambiente era alegre y calmado. Todos acabaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, pasaron ahí unas horas más y después cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar. Todas estaban alegres de ver a Rito pero ninguna se dio cuenta que sus ojos marrones en vez de mostrar la alegría de siempre denotaban gran dolor y tristeza.

La hora de dormir llego y cada quien estaba en su habitación, Rito lentamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se escabullo hasta la recamara de Nana, antes de entrar golpeo suavemente la puerta. Nana estaba recostada sin poder dormir, en su cabeza se disputaba la idea de si ayudar a su hermana con el plan harem o ponerle fin a eso, ella quería que su hermana mayor sea feliz pero al mismo tiempo sentía malestar y peso en su corazón al imaginarse que de esa manera nunca tendría una oportunidad con el peli naranja de ser algo más que "amigos" pues como lo trataba ni ella mismo sabia cual era realmente la relación entre ellos.

- _sin duda no soy más que una conocida pecho plano para él.-_ dijo ella soltando una lagrima de tristeza, "Toc Toc Toc", la chica se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien golpeaba a su puerta por lo que se paró y se dirigió a abrirla. Se quedó estupefacta cuando aquel joven que divagaba en su mente apareció en la entrada de su alcoba, el corazón de ella empezó a agitarse como nunca antes. –etto Rito ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Hola Nana perdón que te moleste a esta hora quería hablar contigo, podrías dejarme pasar unos minutos.- Nana estaba insegura de dejarlo entrar a su habitación, pero se decidió por dejarlo ya que estaba curiosa de saber qué mismo sentía por él y el tenerlo junto a ella la podría ayudar a descubrirlo o al menos eso pensó.

Los dos entraron en la habitación y Nana puso cerrojo en la puerta, no quería que después hubiesen malos entendidos si alguien los encontraba ahí. Ambos se sentaron en una alfombra grande en el centro de la habitación. Nana lo quedo viendo con cara de "y bien" por lo que Yuuki empezó a hablar. –Lo que quiero preguntarte… bueno en realidad es pedirte dos libros, el primero es uno que cuente la historia del universo ya que me imagino que deben tener varios pero quisiera uno en particular de tu planeta y el segundo es uno que tenga información todas las razas alienígenas existentes. Esto es por qué quiero prepararme si en algún momento me convierto en Rey de Deviluke.- se excusó el chico.

Nana accedió de forma dubitativa. –Está bien solo dame unos minutos- luego de buscar los libros la peli rosa regreso con lo solicitado. –aquí tienes, espero encuentres lo que estás buscando, no quiero saber que es pero dudo que sea por la razón que me diste.- declaró ella.

Rito se puso un poco nervioso pero opto por no darle vueltas al asunto. –Gracias Nana, de verdad aprecio tu ayuda.- dijo con una sonrisa que causo un rubor en la chica. Antes de que Yuuki dejara la alcoba Nana lo detuvo.

-Antes de que te vayas quisiera hacerte unas preguntas- dijo ella con el rostro más rojo que antes, Rito asintió y espero escuchar las preguntas. –Dime, ¿A ti te gustaría una chica con pecho plano, es decir incluso si es así serias su novio?- pregunto ella.

El peli naranja estaba confuso por la pregunta y más porque la chica agacho la mirada, aun así respondió con sinceridad. –Eso es ridículo- la chica sintió una punzada en su pecho, lo sabía, sabía que ella nunca tendría oportunidad con él a causa de tener un cuerpo no desarrollado, estuvo a punto de llorar hasta que el chico volvió a hablar. –Es ridículo pensar que rechazaría a una chica por el tamaño de su busto, eso a mí no me interesa, a mí me gusta un chica por lo que tiene en su interior, que sin importar su aspecto físico se sienta orgullosa de como es, eso hace que los rasgos físicos carezcan de valor.- dijo el ocasionando que la peli rosada sienta calidez en su corazón.

-Muy bien segunda y última pregunta, ¿Qué soy para ti o que sientes por mí?- pregunto viéndolo fijamente con sus cachetes completamente rojos.

A Rito lo descoloco un poco la pregunta pero le sonrió y empezó a hablar. –para mi… para mi eres alguien especial Nana… alguien a la que aprecio mucho, eres una gran persona, tienes un corazón noble y cálido, puedo decir que te tengo un gran afecto y que siempre estaré dispuesto a apoyarte en cumplir tus metas. En fin ya es tarde, suficientes preguntas, gracias por todo, descansa.- Finalizo Rito y salió de la habitación.

Nana se había quedado sentada, su corazón seguía latiendo de forma rápida, su sonrojo solo aumento, tenía una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. – _Gracias Rito, gracias a ti he llegado a una conclusión, estoy enamorada de ti y luchare para que tu sientas lo mismo por mí_ \- pensó ella antes de levantarse y acostarse en su cama para dormir con una gran sonrisa.

Rito entro en su habitación, reviso que nadie estuviera dentro y la cerró con llave. Empezó a inspeccionar ambos libros, las cosas que encontró eran impresionantes, había hallado información de la raza de Sarah, aunque algo escasa era un comienzo, decía que era una de las razas más poderosas del universo, además hablaba algo acerca de vinculo pero no lo detallaba, por otra parte en el libro de historia universal descubrió que años atrás un acontecimiento terrible ocurrió, se libró una batalla con uno de los villanos más temibles del universo.

Su nombre era Artec, un criminal originario de Albalux que buscaba destruir el universo, el libro relataba la historia de cómo el había puesto sus manos en una arma legendaria llamada Sagiro y que tras años de investigación pudo usarla, sin embargo tanto el Rey de Albalux como el de Deviluke interceptaron sus planes y lo detuvieron, también decían que el arma fue destruida y que todo fue restaurado a la normalidad. Este fragmento de la historia molesto a Rito ya que él sabía lo que había pasado en realidad.

Paso toda la noche leyendo ambos libros, pudo enterarse de varias cosas, entre ellas fortalezas y debilidades de ambas razas, Albalux y Deviluke, sabía que si iba tras Sarah requeriría de esta información, solo dos cosas no tuvieron explicación la primera era el funcionamiento y activación de vinculo y la segunda como es que los de Albalux y los de Deviluke empezaron a trabajar juntos, por lo que leyó previamente los de Deviluke en su afán de regir el universo conquistaban cada planeta y lo colonizaban, sin embargo el caso de Albalux fue distinto, jamás hubo colonización y el territorio quedo en nombre de la misma raza por lo que algo estaba faltando, Rito se dispuso despejar esas dudas mañana con Zastin pues sabía que tendría que tener cuidado con sus palabras pero necesitaba esa información.

 **Lunes**

Rito junto a Celine desayunaban tranquilamente mientras que Lala tomaba una ducha y las otras chicas se arreglaban para ir a su respectivo instituto educativo. Las chicas estaban frente a un gran espejo cepillándose y arreglándose el cabello a su particular estilo, Nana se veía con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño rubor, cosa que les parecía raro a las demás pero no decidieron indagar en el tema.

Momentos después se escuchó la voz de Rito –Ya es hora de irnos-. camino al instituto Sainan Mikan se desvió para ir a su propia escuela, cuando llegaron todo parecía normal, las clases pasaron sin ninguna anomalía, Rito disimulaba muy bien la preocupación, tristeza y dudas que tenía, cuando era la hora del almuerzo Yuuki salió de la institución y se dirigió a casa de su padre para hablar con Zastin cuando estuvo ahí golpeo la puerta y saludo a cada uno, también se disculpó con su padre por haber desaparecido ayer y no ir por Mikan, tras esto se acercó a Zastin y le pidió que tenía que conversar algo con él en privado de manera que ambos salieron de la casa y fueron a un parque cercano.

-Y bien Muko-dono ¿qué desea saber?- Pregunto el caballero con una sonrisa.

 _-Parece que ha olvidado por completo el asunto de Sarah, me pregunto qué le habrá hecho… no es momento para pensar en eso, mejor iré directo al punto-_ Pensó el peli naranja para luego disponerse a hablar. –Zastin tu sabes que es el vínculo de los alienígenas de Albalux y que paso hace años atrás entre Deviluke y Albalux- dijo el chico de ojos marrón.

-¿Por qué pregunta eso, acaso está pensando en escapar de la princesa y comprometerse con alguien de Albalux, quizás esté planeando algo en contra de las princesas?- dijo Zastin poniéndose en posición defensiva y sacando su sable de energía.

-No, no, no nada de eso, solo estuve leyendo un poco de la historia del universo, tu sabes… algún día podría llegar a ser gobernador y quería saber qué pasa con ellos pues parte de la historia no está clara y también encontré algo llamado vinculo que no se explicaba a detalle.- movía nervioso sus manos Rito en forma de negación.

-Qué alegría escuchar eso, pensé que tendría que asesinarlo Muko-dono- este comentario hizo que Yuuki palideciera un poco. –Bueno, se lo contaré, hace 30 años el Rey Gid en un afán de gobernar todos los mundos del universo y así traer la paz llego al planeta Albalux, este era un planeta lejano, conocido por su gente calmada y serena, El Rey pensó que sería sencillo de conquistar sin embargo cuando llego con sus tropas estos se rehusaron a ser conquistados y frenaron todo intento de colonización, cuando el rey de Deviluke entro en combate las fuerzas de Albalux empezaron a retroceder, en esos momentos apareció su Rey.-

-El rey Eldrian quien parecía un joven común y corriente con pelo azul obscuro cuando vio a Gid, nuestro Rey sonrió confiado y se lanzó al ataque, la sorpresa de todos los soldados de Deviluke fue grande cuando Eldrian paró el ataque de Gid y se lo devolvió con mayor fuerza. Tardo un poco en reincorporarse, al hacerlo volvió a intentarlo, así inició la pelea más ardua hasta entonces.- Rito estaba atento a cada palabra, por lo que se dio cuenta esta persona era el padre de Sarah, e incluso era alguien que enfrento a la persona más fuerte del universo de igual a igual.

-Pasaron varias horas y ninguno cedía, las tropas de ambos bandos habían finalizado su pelea ya que sabían que el ganador de ellos sería quien pare o no la conquista.- Zastin detuvo su relato para explicarle algo a Rito. –Muko-dono por su bienestar nunca haga mención de lo que le contare a continuación a Gid o a cualquier otra persona de Deviluke, ¿está claro?- dijo el caballero de forma amenazante a lo que Rito solo respondió asentando con la cabeza y tragando saliva de forma ruidosa.

-Continuando, la batalla había durado horas, en un último ataque los dos usaron toda su energía en un rayo de luz que causo un cráter gigantesco, luego de despejarse el humo el rey Gid miro a su contrincante, le sonrió y finalmente cayo derrotado.-

-¡Qué! El papa de Lala fue derrotado, y yo que pensé que era el más fuerte- interrumpió Rito la historia haciendo que Zastin lo veo un tanto molesto. –Eh perdón continua jeje.- acabo de decir Yuuki evitando ser herido de alguna forma.

-Gid había sido derrotado, su enemigo se acercó a él lentamente, todos esperaban ver el golpe de gracia pero nunca llego, Eldrian ayudó a levantar al Rey de Deviluke y lo intento llevar a que sea sanado, lamentablemente la batalla fue devastadora para ambos por lo que él también cayó al suelo, aunque a diferencia de Gid, él estaba consciente. El Rey de Albalux pidió a sus soldados que los atendieran inmediatamente, primero a Gid ya que este se encontraba en peor estado, dos días después nuestro Rey despertó, pese a haber perdido se mostraba muy contento, finalmente conoció a alguien igual de fuerte, incluso más se podría decir, se firmó un acuerdo de paz entre ambos planetas por lo que Albalux quedo igual en poder de su legítimo rey. Tanto Gid como Eldrian se sintieron contentos con conocerse por lo que entablaron amistad y esa amistad paso a la siguiente generación aunque en el caso de la descendencia de Eldrian hubo un problema que casi cuesta la seguridad del universo, pero debo decirle Rito-dono que esa historia está prohibida de contar, lo lamento.- concluyo Zastin

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, me podrías explicar ahora lo de vínculo- Zastin lo miró de forma sospechosa pero Rito reiteró que solo era con fines de saciar su curiosidad. Realmente Yuuki agradecía que el caballero fuera un poco… como decirlo…. Estúpido.

-Pues vinculo es algo único de las personas de Albalux, consiste en la combinación de cuerpo y espíritu, es muy difícil de activar, aunque sus beneficios son impresionantes, esto es la principal fuente de poder del Rey Eldrian- Zastin se dio cuenta de que el humano lo veía confuso por lo que decidió aclarar sus dudas.

-Te lo diré así, vinculo es la manifestación del amor, este siempre es a primera vista y cuando sucede tanto la mujer como el hombre por así decirlo, multiplican y comparten de forma exponencial sus habilidades físicas, mentales, entre otras cosas. La dificultad de activarlo recae en que no todas las personas conocen a su media naranja a lo largo de su vida, también existen distintas etapas de activación pero eso es algo que solo saben las personas de Albalux. De por si el Rey Eldrian era poderoso pero cuando activaba este poder igualaba e incluso superaba el poder de Gid aunque no te sugiero decirlo frente a él o es posible que te elimine.- terminó de decir el caballero generando nuevamente temor en Rito.

-Lo…lo tomare en cuenta, gracias por responder a mis preguntas, ahora debo volver a la escuela, Sayonara Zastin.- Se despidió Rito y después se echó a correr en dirección de su escuela.

-Sayonara Muko-dono, salude a las princesas de mi parte.- Dijo Zastin agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Ya todos estaban regresando a sus salones después de la hora de almuerzo, las chicas habían buscado a Rito pero no lo hallaron, segundos antes de sonar la campana de regreso a clases Rito entro por la puerta, pidió disculpas por la demora y se sentó en su asiento de siempre, todos lo veía extrañados ya que Rito nunca actuaba o así cosas de este tipo, también les parecidos sospechoso el hecho de que llegará con una pequeña sonrisa

- _Así que eso es vinculo, me pregunto si en verdad Sarah y yo activamos eso.-_ pensó Rito mientras se sonrojaba levemente y sonreía. De repente su mente proyecto una imagen de un lugar árido y frio, frente a él estaban Gid y quien parecía ser el padre de Sarah acorde a las descripciones oídas y rasgos parecidos a los de su hija. – _Que… que es esto_ \- el chico estaba muy confundido. Pues con su ojo derecho miraba el salón de clase y con el izquierdo miraba aquella escena.

-Finalmente has llegado, espero que estés lista hija mía.- Decía el personaje de pelo azul oscuro.

-No me llames así, ya no soy tu hija. Y si, ya estoy lista, daremos conclusión a este asunto hoy y para siempre.- dijo una voz muy familiar para Rito, se trataba de Sarah, no lo entendía en un principio pero se dio cuenta de que podía ver lo que Sarah estaba viendo. _–cómo es esto posible… que estás haciendo Sarah acaso quieres morir.-_ apretó de forma inconsciente los puños Rito.

-Hoy finalmente morirás, que pena que no esté presente mi hija para despedirse de su "amiguita"- Dijo Gid de forma burlesca.

-Lala ya no es mi amiga y te equivocas en algo, yo no moriré, aquí peleare por mi felicidad, por mi deseo de volver a ver a alguien, pelearé para poder estar junto a él nuevamente y decirle lo que siento.- Dijo Sarah con mucha determinación.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer encontraste a alguien con quien activar vinculo, eso me alegra, así las cosas serán más interesantes. Prepárate ahí voy.- dijo Gid poniéndose en posición de ataque y empezando a emanar rayos

-No bajes la guardia, si en verdad activo vínculo debes ser más cautelosos, atacaremos juntos a la cuenta de tres- Dijo Eldrian de forma neutra también empezando a emanar un brillo azul, el conocía cuales podrían ser los efectos de vinculo y el no tomarlos en cuenta podría causar su derrota y la destrucción del universo, bueno al menos eso creía. Por lo que atacaría con todo su poder.

-consejo de vida…en realidad no, solo consejo para el fic-

Ya va a empezar la batalla entre Eldrian, Gid y Sarah, se recomienda oír música de pelea mientras lo leen, sugiero "Tales of Phantasia, Fighting of the spirit" la canción versión extendida, podrán oírla en Youtube.

Debo aclarar que Rito está viendo toda la batalla con su ojo derecho, después explicaré cómo es posible.

-Turn on the music / enciendan la canción -

Uno

- _Rito gracias por todo, ya estoy cansada de huir así que lucharé, lucharé usando toda mi fuerza, espero poder verte de nuevo, aunque sea en otra vida.-_ pensó Sarah sonriendo y poniéndose en posición de ataque, ella también empezó a emitir un resplandor blanco por todo el cuerpo y sus ojos adquiriendo un color rojo, lo que no sabía es que Rito escuchaba claramente sus pensamientos.

Dos

-¡ _Detente, Sarah por favor detente!-_ apretaba Rito con más fuerza sus puños, algunos de sus compañeros vieron este cambio de carácter en él así que se le quedaron viendo preocupados, en especial algunas chicas como Sairenji.

Tres.

Gid y Eldrian desaparecieron del lugar en donde estaban, inmediatamente aparecieron cerca de Sarah, Gid atacaba con su puño derecho por atrás y Eldrian con una patada alta por el frente.

Sarah se sorprendió un poco pero fue más ágil y dio un salto de unos 10 metros.

-No escaparas.- Dijo Gid, este salto de igual manera y se situó atrás de la chica para propinarle una patada cubierta de rayos.

Sarah sujeto su pierna y empezó a hacerlo girar varias veces, después lo soltó contra el piso, estrellándolo y ocasionando una gran nube de polvo.

Eldrian apareció frente a ella para golpearla con su brazo convierto de aquella energía azul. Sarah coloco sus brazos en posición de defensa pero el golpe fue más fuerte y la mando a volar varios metros en el aire.

La chica se recuperó rápido, y empezó a girar en el aire para recobrar el equilibrio y caer parada.

-Esto no acaba.- era la voz de Gid pero no se lo veía por ningún lado, el piso sobre el cual estaba Sarah empezó a temblar. Sarah reaccionó enseguida y salto lejos del lugar, justo cuando salto un rayo de luz gigante rodeado por electricidad broto del suelo.

La chica apenas pudo esquivarlo a pesar de esto no bajo la guardia. Eldrian cayó del cielo con un golpe cubierto de luz azul. En segundos Sarah se hizo a un lado, giro en el aire y lanzo un patada cubierta de ese resplandor blanco, Eldrian no pudo esquivar el golpe directo de manera que al recibirlo salió volando gritando de dolor.

Gid aprovechó el momento y se localizó a su costado para darle un golpe, Sarah se percató e hizo lo mismo, ambos recibieron un fuerte golpe, Sarah obtuvo la ventaja ya que ella lo golpe en el rostro sin embargo los dos salieron volando por la onda de choque y el golpe.

Sarah intento detenerse asentando su mano en el suelo pero no pudo por la fuerza del golpe, después uso también sus piernas logrando pararse por completo.

Gid y Eldrian aparecieron frente a ella, ninguno parecía estar cansado o herido.

-Parece que tu vínculo no está completo o simplemente es débil. Es mi turno de enseñarte lo que es poder. Ahhh!- El brillo que emanaba Eldrian empezó a aumentar de intensidad, las piedras a su alrededor empezaron a flotar y el suelo a cuartearse.

-No dejaré que te quedes con toda la diversión. Ahhh!- los rayos que rodeaban a Gid aumentaron, también su cabello se erizo.

En la Tierra

-¡ _Sarah resiste!-_ eran los pensamiento de Rito que había llamado la atención de toda su clase ya que su mirada reflejaba gran frustración y de sus puños comenzó a gotear un poco de sangre producto de incrustar sus uñas en sus manos al apretarlos tanto.

-¿Rito está todo bien?- pregunto Lala con preocupación ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma, sin embargo él la ignoró.

-¿Yuuki-kun?- dijo Sairenji con el mismo tono que Lala, ella tampoco recibió respuesta.

En la pelea.

-Bien, es ahora o nunca- la energía alrededor de Sarah también se intensifico pero ahora esta se concentró en sus manos. –que esperan vengan por mí.-

Gid y Eldrian aparecieron en frente de ella, ambos cargaban bastante energía en sus puños con los que iban a golpear a la chica.

-¡ahora, luz de estrella!- Sarah expulso toda esa energía en un rayo de luz que podía verse desde la atmosfera, Ningún Rey pudo esquivar el ataque, solo se escuchó sus gritos de dolor perdiéndose en aquel ataque.

El ataque creó una rastro gigante (imagínense el rastro que dejo la Genkidama de Goku después de lanzársela a kid majiin boo, algo así era este).

La chica respiraba con dificultad, aquel ataque había consumido en gran parte su energía. –¿Al fin… acabo?- se preguntó en voz baja.

-Eso estuvo cerca, casi morimos, es por eso que debes ser eleminada.- esa voz helo a la chica, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su padre apareció frente a ella y le conecto una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándola a volar, antes de poder hacer algo Gid apareció debajo de ella y la elevo con un golpe cubierto de rayos. La chica solo podía gritar de dolor. Eldrian y Gid la esperaron en el aire, las manos de ambos emitían su energía particular, cuando Sarah elevada por el golpe alcanzo la posición en la que estaban ellos ambos lanzaron un rayo de luz que se estrelló con el suelo y genero una gran explosión.

En la Tierra

- _no, no puede ser Sarah, ¿acaso tú?_ \- pensó Rito mientras lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, esto ocasiono que hasta el maestro se preocupara.

-Rito Yuuki si no se encuentra bien es mejor que vaya a ver a la doctora Mikado- Dijo el maestro siendo de igual manera ignorado.

En la batalla.

Gid y Eldrian estaban parados en el suelo viendo la nube de humo causada por la explosión, mostraban varias heridas y cansancio producto de aquel ataque de Sarah, los dos estaban ansiosos de saber si su rayo combinado cumplió su objetivo y desintegro a la muchacha.

-¡Aun no, me rehusó a dejar de luchar!- Sarah apareció detrás de ellas a punto de darles una fuerte patada, apenas pudieron reaccionar ya que el golpe los mando a volar varios metros destruyendo y agrietando el suelo rocoso y árido.

La chica mostraba varios lastimados, su ropa había sido quemada en distintos lugares, además su brazo izquierdo sangraba un poco.

Los dos reyes a duras penas pudieron reincorporarse, aquella patada produjo que ambos botaran sangre por la boca.

-sí que eres un hueso duro de roer pequeña, estoy seguro que si peleaba solo hubieses sido capaz incluso de matarme, jeje eso no importa es hora de ponerle fin a esto.- dijo Gid con evidente cansancio, una vez más la energía a su alrededor empezó a aumentar.

-Y pensar que tienes ese poder a pesar de que vinculo está incompleto, de verdad el Sagiro te volvió un monstruo, por el bien del universo es hora de que digas adiós a la vida.- Eldrian volvió a incrementar su energía.

El rey de Deviluke en pocos segundos apareció a unos 5 metros a la derecha de Sarah, El peli azul por su parte hizo lo mismo pero a su lado izquierdo. Los dos apuntaron con sus manos hacia Sarah y empezaron a acumular energía en estas.

-¡ _maldición mi cuerpo no reacciona, si no esquivo ese ataque será mi fin!-_ pensó la chica de ojos rojos intentando hacer reaccionar sus piernas.

-Es el fin- los dos reyes hablaron al unísono. –Rayos celestiales. Cada uno lanzo un rayo de magnitud incalculable, el rostro de Sarah se ilumino y los dos ataque chocaron. La explosión fue más grande que la anterior, lo único que se podía ver era un cráter que emitía aun un poco de rayos y fuego azul.

-cof cof cof- tosía sangre Sarah cercana al cráter, los reyes estaban anonadados de que haya podido esquivar el ataque, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba sin energía por lo que una vez más sus brazos empezaron a brillar.

- _no entiendo que paso, pensé que moriría, creo que fui capaz de tele transportarme… pero eso es ridículo, nunca pude dominar esa técnica a voluntad.-_ la chica intento levantarse al ver a sus oponentes acercarse pero no pudo.

-Esta vez atravesaremos tus órganos vitales, no tienes escape.- el brazo derecho de Gid volvió a emitir energía eléctrica, mientras que el izquierdo de Eldrian produjo un resplandor azul que parecían llamas.

Sarah solo pudo observar cómo se acercaba lo inevitable, su muerte estaba asegurada, lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír, sus ojos empezaron a arrojar algunas lágrimas - _Qué caso tiene, me he quedado exhausta, supongo que este es mi límite, Rito como te lo prometí luche con toda mi fuerza, lamento decir que no fue suficiente. Aun así me siento contenta, gracias por todo, Adiós.-_

En la tierra.

Rito no aguanto más y salió corriendo del salón, a toda velocidad se dirigió a la azotea del lugar, todos sus compañeros y compañeras salieron en su persecución, en especial aquellas chicas que sentían algo más que amistad por él.

El chico lloraba sin cesar, estaba tan concentrado en llegar a la azotea que no se dio cuenta que su velocidad no era humana y que esquivaba a todos con una agilidad impresionante. Es segundos llego a la azotea y se detuvo en el centro de esta, no había nadie a su alrededor, todos lo perdieron de vista en el camino.

-¡No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré!- el chico empezó a emanar un brillo de color negro por todo el cuerpo. Las baldosas y estructuras a su alrededor comenzaron a fragmentarse.

En el planeta de la pelea

Eldrian y Gid ya estaban frente a Sarah una vez más hablaron al unísono. –Este es el fin ¡Ahhhh!- los dos dirigieron sus brazos cargados de energía hacia la muchacha.

En la tierra

-¡No dejare que lo hagan, no lo permitiré, no lo permitireeeee!- el cabello de Rito cambio de color a negro y sus ojos se tornaron azules. Las chicas escucharon los gritos provenientes de la azotea y corrieron a ver qué pasaba, justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta de salida, un resplandor ilumino toda la parte superior del instituto Sainan. Al parar el brillo salieron a ver que sucedió pero no encontraron nada, solo vieron que la mayoría de la azotea estaba en varios lugares destruida.

Todas pensaron en una cosa. – _Rito-_

En el planeta de la pelea.

-¡Ahhh!- eran los gritos de Gid y Eldrian al atacar, ya cuando creyeron que por fin la batalla acabaría un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules apareció de la nada y recibió el ataque directamente en el pecho.

-Ya lo dije, no se los permitiré, ¡no permitiré que lastimen a la chica que amo!- las zonas en las que Rito recibió el golpe generaron un brillo dorado que llego hasta sus manos, estas emitieron un gran brillo oscuro. Rito las puso en frente de Gid y Eldrian que estaban estupefactos por la aparición de alguien más.

-imposible… como puedes estar aquí si tú eres el prometido de mi hija.- dijo anonadado el rey Gid.

-¿Qu…qué?- apenas pudo pronunciar el peli azul.

Por otro lado Sarah miraba la escena como si de un sueño se tratase. – ¡Ritooo!- grito ella con varias lágrimas en sus ojos y extendiendo la mano como intentando agarrarlo.

-¡Desaparezcan, cañón obscuro! (lose sí que soy original con los nombres de los ataques XD)- vocifero Rito con gran ira y poder.

-ya pueden apagar la música, si así lo desean.-

Otra dimensión

Gid y Eldrian flotaban en un lugar en el que no había nada más que un fondo blanco. –qué es esto, acaso ese chiquillo nos mató- dijo Eldrian aun alterado por lo ocurrido.

-No- Rito aun con cabello oscuro y distinto color de ojos se manifestó delante de los reyes. –Los eh traído aquí para mostrarles los recuerdos de Sarah, sé que ustedes no creen su historia pero quizás mostrándoles esto cambien de opinión.- hablo de manera seria e imponente.

El lugar cambio de panorama, se encontraban en el planeta Albalux de hace varios años atrás. Eldrian era el más impresionado.

Rito les mostro como Artec, quien era un sujeto alto de pelo rojo se acercaba a una Sarah de unos 5 años de edad, la niña se negaba a ayudar al sujeto, después les mostró una imagen de como Eldrian despreciaba a la pequeña por fallar en un entrenamiento, así paso a una siguiente imagen en donde Sarah aceptaba ayudar a Artec. Se ve como la chica es metida en una maquina con el Sagiro, después pasa a una escena en donde despierte en aquel prado que ella le conto a Rito.

-¿Pero que paso con todas las peleas, mundos destruidos y muertes que causo?- Pregunto Eldrian.

-Ella no lo recuerda, aquel objeto legendario junto con la maquina causaron que ella pierda el control, aquella que mato a tantos no era realmente Sarah simplemente era el efecto de sobrecargar sus poderes con el Sagiro.- dijo sin inmutarse aquel joven.

Eldrian empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. -¡maldición que he hecho, yo…yo culpe tanto tiempo a mi hija, me negué a creer en ella e incluso casi la mato…maldición!- decía el rey de Albalux con la voz cargada de dolor y remordimiento.

-Por qué nos muestras esto, Yuuki Rito si no me equivoco- cuestiono Gid.

-Es simple, pronto regresaremos al planeta donde estamos peleando, solo quería que lo supieran, después de todo el ataque que les lance no fue tan fuerte como para matarlos.- Rito dirigió su mirada a Eldrian. –Sarah necesita a su padre y a su familia, necesita saber que puede contar con alguien más, no sé si muera después del ataque así que quería asegurarme que me prometa que la cuidará pase lo que pase.- Dijo Rito manteniendo su rostro serio.

-Lo prometo… prometo que ya no será considerada una criminal y que la cuidaremos, juro que de hoy en adelante velare por su bienestar.- dijo el rey de Albalux aun llorando.

-Eso me alegra, discúlpenme por lo que viene.- sonrió Rito y aquel mundo en el que estaban se empezó a desvanecer.

-Un momento como es posible que hagas todos esto, ¿acaso el Sagiro y tú?- Gid intento hablar pero otra vez fueron trasladados al lugar de la pelea.

En el planeta de pelea.

-¡Cañón obscuro!- era la voz de Rito lanzando su energía. Aquel ataque era 10 veces más fuerte que los otros lanzados en el planeta, su poder fue tan grande que el planeta fue envuelto en oscuridad. Pasaron como dos minutos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, el rayo de energía creo un cráter gigante al planeta que se podía ver desde el espacio.

Rito aun con las heridas dio la vuelta y se acercó lentamente a Sarah. –tranquila, ellos sobrevivieron pero no creo que los veas por un tiempo, disculpa por llegar tard…-Rito no aguanto más y cayó al suelo, aquellas heridas lo estaban matando.

Sarah reaccionó y lo atrapo en sus brazos, la chica empezó a llorar – ¿cómo, cómo es posible?-

-jeje creo que es simple, no podía dejar que algo te pasará, perdón por demorarme en decirlo… te amo, te amo Sarah Albalux.- dijo Rito con su voz cada vez más leve y el rostro más pálido.

-Yo también te amo Rito, te amo con todo mi corazón, así que no me dejes ahora te lo ruego, Rito no me dejes… no me dejes, iremos a mi nave ahí podrás recuperarte, podremos regresar a la tierra juntos o podremos ir a cualquier otro planeta, solo… no mueras.- dijo Sarah con la voz desgarrada por la tristeza.

-Sarah tu historia no termina, recuerda aquella chica… aún debe ser feliz.- Dijo Rito con una gran sonrisa.

Sarah siguió llorando, por segunda vez tomo a Rito con sus brazos y lo beso con todo el amor que tenía. Rito correspondió el beso y el la abrazo de igual manera, un brillo del cuerpo de ambos empezó a brotar.

 **Una semana después. Lunes**

Gid y Eldrian fueron rescatados y llevados a curar, ambos tenían varios huesos fracturados y múltiples heridas abiertas. No recibieron ninguna comunicación del posible paradero de Sarah durante su estancia en el hospital, los dos estaban reunidos en una nave a punto de despegar del planeta en el que fueron atendidos.

-¿Me pregunto si estará bien?- Pregunto el rey Eldrian con la cabeza agachada a su viejo amigo y rival.

-Estoy seguro que así debe ser, por ahora nuestra prioridad es comunicar al resto del universo que Sarah ya no es una criminal.- dijo Gid de manera calmada.

-Tienes razón.- respondió el peli azul sonriendo.

En la tierra

7:00 AM, En el bosque antiguo había aterrizado dos días atrás, una nave espacial dentro de esta se escuchaba la voz de una chica.

-Despierta, sino no llegaras a clase.- dijo una chica de ojos color ámbar, estaba recostada en una cama, apenas cubierta por una delgada sabana, ella estaba completamente desnuda. A su lado se encontraba un chico de pelo naranja empezando a despertar.

-eh… tan pronto, vamos quedémonos 5 minutos más.- dijo el con cara de súplica. El chico también estaba desnudo, su torso mostraba dos pequeñas cicatrices, casi como dos puntos que pasarían desapercibidos para cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista.

-Mmm como quieras, pero debes abrazarme ¿si Rito?- dijo la chica de forma divertida.

-Dalo por hecho Sarah.- el chico abrió sus brazos y la muchacha se acomodó en estos.

-Nunca me cansaré de estar así.- dijo ella luego de suspirar.

-Bromeas verdad- esto descoloco un poco a la chica. –A mí también me gusta esta posición pero hay otro tipo de cosas que podemos hacer cuando estamos desnudos y abrazados.- dijo él, ocasionando un gran sonrojo en la peliblanca y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya sabía que en el fondo eras un gran pervertido.- dijo ella en tono de burla.

-Si lo soy, pero soy tu pervertido.- declaró Rito acercándose a la joven y dándole un beso en los labios.

La chica correspondió el beso de la misma manera solo que ella opto por introducir su lengua en la boca del muchacho quien aceptó gustoso e hizo lo mismo en la de ella. Pasaron varios minutos besándose, solo se detenían para tomar un poco de aire. La chica fue la que tuvo que poner un pare al asunto.

-Es suficiente sino nos detenemos terminaremos haciendo otras cosas y después no llegaras a clases, ha pasado una semana desde que te vieron por lo que te harán muchas preguntas, mejor vete a bañar, yo prepararé el desayuno.- dijo ella un poco arrepentida de terminar con aquel acto.

-Que aguafiestas, supongo que en la tarde retomaremos en donde nos quedamos.- el chico se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes darle a su pareja un beso fugaz en el cachete lo que la sonrojo un poco, raro considerando las cosas intimidas y carnales que habían hecho los últimos dos días.

Así es Rito había sobrevivido, aun no sabían bien cómo fue posible pero ambos estaban agradecidos, las heridas de Rito luego de besarse en aquel planeta, comenzaron a brillar y cerrarse lentamente, sin perder tiempo Sarah lo llevo a su nave y se dirigieron a un pequeño planeta en donde fue atendido, luego de tres días Rito recobro su fuerza y vitalidad aunque aún sentía un poco de dolor en el pecho, conversaron y decidieron ir a la Tierra, Rito había desaparecido sin dar aviso por lo que decidió ir a dar una explicación, en el camino optaron por quedarse a vivir en la Tierra, también se confesaron nuevamente su amor y compartieron su primera vez juntos, no se dieron cuenta que cuando tuvieron sexo hicieron temblar la nave espacial y casi la destruyen.. Que se puede decir eso es amor joven.

Al llegar a la Tierra Rito le propuso a Sarah casarse con él en aquel lugar en donde ella le dijo su nombre, por lo que ella acepto con varias lágrimas de alegría, en ese tiempo ambos se llegaron a conocer más, también descubrieron que vinculo finalmente estaba activo, jamás imaginaron las cosas nuevas que podían hacer, en especial Rito, una de estas era telepatía entre ellos, podían hablar mentalmente y saber cómo se sentía el otro, adicionalmente si se concentraban podían ver lo que el otro veía, similar a lo que le paso a Rito cuando vio la pelea entre Gid, Eldrian y Sarah. Decir que estaban contentos era poco.

En la Tierra en cambio un grupo de chicas se hallaba muy triste, hace una semana el joven al que querían se había desvanecido en el aire, pese a que lo buscaron día tras noche no lograron ni siquiera obtener una pista, todas estaban afectadas pero concordaron en que por el momento lo mejor era esperar a que el aparezca por su cuenta.

Ya era hora de entrar a clases, Lala, Sairenji y el resto de su clase ya habían ingresado al salón, las chicas se veían sin ánimo de nada, el maestro ya entro a la clase y se dispuso en comenzar con el proceso de enseñanza. Justo en ese momento sonó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Cuando el maestro abrió la puerta todos se quedaron impactados.

-Ri..Ri..Ri- intentaba decir Lala.

-to- Haruna concluyo con la palabra que quería decir su amiga. Las dos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

-Hola a todos, tiempo sin verlos.- Saludo Yuuki Rito

Continuara…

 **Espero hayan disfrutado aún no termina así que tranquilos, faltan muchas cosas como el encuentro de Rito con las chicas, la introducción de Sarah a los demás, que harán Gid y Eldrian, etc. si muchas cosas que espero poder escribir y subir lo antes posible. Sin más que decir déjenme sus comentarios y criticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas en caso contrario púdranse) adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora la universidad y el trabajo ocupan mi tiempo más de lo que creía. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review, invito a que quienes no lo han hecho a que lo hagan y quienes si a que lo sigan haciendo, así sabre su opinión y si tienen alguna sugerencia, en fin espero gusten del Capítulo.**

 **To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Caminos que se cruzan**

 **Capítulo 2:**

-Hola a todos, tiempo sin verlos.- Saludo Yuuki Rito

Con solo seis palabras aquel ambiente depresivo y agobiante que rondaba, no solo en el salón de clases sino en el instituto Sainan en general, se esfumo.

Rito mostraba una sonrisa calmada y alegre, como si su desaparición nunca hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo el rostro de despreocupación del peli naranja cambio a uno de nerviosismo y terror cuando en pocos segundos fue rodeado por sus compañeros.

A su alrededor había personas que querían simplemente dirigirse a él y abrazarlo (No creo que sea necesario decir quiénes), otros buscaban saciar su curiosidad y preguntarle al joven que pasó con él durante la última semana.

En su ausencia se corrieron muchos rumores de él, uno decía que viajo a Chicago, Illinois, en Estados Unidos, para encontrar a Hugh Marston Hefner (Hef) y pedirle que le enseñe a ser un maestro del harem. Otro rumor planteaba que embarazó a una estudiante y que huyo de la ciudad al enterarse, entre otros.

Rito no era un genio, pero no por eso no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, su mente, cuerpo e instintos decían una cosa. -¡A correr!- Dijo en voz alto y se dispuso a salir del salón a gran velocidad.

Una aura oscura rodeo a los presentes, mostraban ojos brillosos y una sonrisa sádica, parecían bestias, bestias que estaban a punto de cazar a su presa.

-Vuelve acá- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo lo que ocasiono un eco en todo el instituto Sainan. Los estudiantes del salón, curiosamente también el maestro, empezaron con la persecución de Yuuki.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Corría Rito por los pasillos de su escuela. Como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas, al final del pasillo vio una luz que poco a poco se transformó en una pequeña rubia de ojos rojos.

-¿eh?- la chica dio vuelta para ver la fuente del escándalo, al ver de quien se trataba sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue rubor. –Yuuki… Rito- apenas pudo decir ella.

Rito la reconocía y se dirigió a ella a gran velocidad, esperanzado de que la chica le ayude a escapar de su dilema (pobre iluso). Yuuki se detuvo en seco y trago fuertemente salima cuando la chica empezó a emanar un aura asesina, con gran temor en su voz pregunto. –¿Ya-Yami?-

-Yuuki Rito… - de la rubia seguía saliendo aquella aura –como te atreves a irte sin decir nada y ahora apareces así, debes…. debes, pagar.- los ojos de Yami se tornaron sombríos y su pelo se transformó en varias cuchillas.

-¡Ahh Auxilio!- Ágilmente el peli naranja esquivo las cuchillas. Por un lado del pasillo venían el resto de sus "amigos" con los ojos aun de cazadores, mientras por el otro Yami se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, Rito vio unas escaleras detrás de Yami por lo que decidió arriesgarse a ir por allí.

Las cuchillas de Yami volvieron a fallar por escasos centímetros, Rito logro llegar a las escaleras y se dirigió al piso de abajo siendo aún perseguido.

En un salón de él piso en el que ahora se encontraba Rito un maestro ya estaba cansado del ruido -¡¿Que es todo ese escándalo, que no saben que hay otros alumnos que quieren aprender?!-

El maestro abrió la puerta del salón para ver de qué se trataba, a través de la puerta se vio pasar a un peli naranja muy conocidos por tres peli rosas de la clase.

-¿a…a…acaso ese e…e…era...?- tartamudeo la segunda princesa de Deviluke casi sin creer lo que había visto.

Los rostros de las chicas mostraron sorpresa cuando se escuchó un grito de varias chicas y amigas de ellas persiguiendo a la persona que creyeron ver.

-¡Rito!- gritaba Lala volando en su traje especial en la dirección del chico.

-¡Yuuki-kun!- vocifero Haruna siguiendo a Lala.

La mente de las peli rosas hizo click. –Momo, Mea vamos tras esa bestia - hablo nuevamente Nana, esta vez mostro una gran sonrisa de alegría, una que no había mostrado en toda la semana. Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron al igual que Nana.

Rito seguía huyendo, -¡Ya paren!- decía corriendo y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego de 15 minutos las cosas en el instituto Sainan aparentaron calmarse, Rito se había escabullido hasta los casilleros del gimnasio. El resto de estudiantes, profesores e incluso el director lo buscaban dentro de la institución.

 _-Maldición como termine así-_ Pensó el desdichado con el rostro afligido. – _Si sigo aquí me encontraran, tendré que escapar antes de eso, Lala, Mea, Yami y Momo están en el patio trasero, lo mejor será salir por el frente… solo espero que esto resulte-_ Yuuki medito unos segundos su plan de escape, respiro profundamente. –¡ _no pereceré aquí! pase lo que pase saldré, Sarah-_ Motivado al pensar en su pareja, Rito abrió lentamente el casillero en el que se había refugiado y dio un paso al frente. –Ahí voy- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rito se había ocultado detrás de algunos arbusto, a su alrededor varios estudiantes continuaban buscándolo. – _Ahora.-_

-Ahí está Rito Yuuki, parece que intenta escapar por el patio trasero, ¡Tras él!- El peli naranja se tapo la nariz y fingió hablar como otra persona para que no lo reconozcan, su plan era sencillo, mantenerse oculto y gritar diciendo que lo vio lejos de su zona de escape, de esta manera el camino a su libertad estaría despejado.

Los estudiantes a pesar de estar confusos por el origen de la voz, ya que no vieron de quien se trataba, optaron por correr al patio trasero. Sigilosamente el adolecente llego a la puerta de entrada.

Trago saliva de forma sonora, faltaba poco para cumplir su objetivo, sin embargo tendría que pasar a campo traviesa, quedaría expuesto pero no había alternativa. Lleno de valor y determinación empezó a correr a gran velocidad, en su rostro una sonrisa se formó, logró llegar a mitad de camino y seguía sin ser descubierto, pequeñas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- se escuchó una voz fría y escalofriante, la sorpresa del joven fue tal que comenzó a palidecer, sus piernas se congelaron, lentamente dio la vuelta para confirmar de quien se trataba.

-Ho…H...Hola Na…Nana- Miedo, un gran miedo era lo que inundaba el corazón y mente de Yuuki en esos momentos.

-Te declaro culpable, recibe tu castigo- Sentenció con una sonrisa sádica. La princesa de Deviluke saco una pequeña pistola y apunto al cielo, al disparar una pequeña luz se elevó segundos después, como si fuera un juego pirotécnico, esta explotó.

-Bue…Bueno debo irme sabes, conversaremos en otra ocasión jeje- Dijo nervioso el joven de ojos marrones. Fue inútil moverse ya que el suelo empezó a temblar. –¿que… que está pasando?-

-Te dije que tendrías un castigo. No te molesta que sea yo la que dé inicio ¿verdad?- Una vez más la peli rosa sonrió de manera sádica, luego saco su teléfono especial. –Quiero que te diviertas con algunos de mis amigos.- frente a Rito apareció un jabalí mutante, un calamar gigante y un gorrilla de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos. –Diviértanse- sonrió.

Yuuki intento correr a la salida pero los tentáculos del calamar se interpusieron en su camino, luego el jabalí intento taclearlo pero pudo esquivarlo rodando hacia un costado, el gorrilla quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad e intento aplastar a Rito con sus brazos pero fue detenido por unas raíces que brotaron del suelo.

Nana mostró disgusto al ver esto. –Dijimos que jugaríamos juntas con él, no te lleves toda la diversión.- dijo momo apareciendo al lado de Nana, la chica se encontraba volando gracias al traje especial que diseño su hermana mayor.

-Aguafiestas- dijo la segunda princesa de Deviluke haciendo un puchero.

-Que sucede con ustedes esto no es un juego, ¿intentan matarme?- pregunto, más bien reclamó, Rito con enojo.

Un aura oscura y lúgubre envolvió a las chicas. –Desapareciste sin decir nada, no sabes lo que hemos pasado y sentido por eso, mereces un castigo.- hablaron de forma tétrica y al unísono las princesas.

-yo…yo…. ¡A correr!- al no encontrar escusa se dispuso a hacer lo único para lo que era un experto, huir.

-No escaparas, tras él.- ordeno Nana a sus amigos animales.

-Que malo Rito-san, por favor manténgase quieto, esto solo dolerá un montón. Después lo hare sentir bien.- dijo Momo de forma coqueta, cosa que la hacía ver más escalofriante.

Los animales y plantas de las princesas lograron acorralar al chico. Él sabía que no había salvación, no quería usar sus nuevos poderes, pensaba que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, podrían descubrir a Sarah y dado que el aviso de que ella era inocente aun no era difundido, creía que alguien intentaría lastimarla o encerrarla en una prisión.

El peli naranja cerró los ojos y espero el ataque, justo cuando las criaturas iban a arremeter contra él, un láser se interpuso entre ellos. Los animales y plantas se detuvieron para buscar al responsable, Rito abrió los ojos y quedo consternado al ver a su salvador.

-Hola Sempai, parece que he llegado a tiempo- Dijo Mea apuntando con un arma a las princesas de Deviluke.

-Mea porque interrumpes, pensé que también querías castigarlo- dijo Nana. Yuuki al oír esto se deprimió y miro asustado a Mea. La chica noto esto, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Lo lamento sempai, pero será sancionado por lo que hizo.- dijo mea con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua. –ah y perdón, decidí que las más apropiadas para hacer que Rito recapacite y se arrepienta somos mi hermana y yo, lo lamento- concluyo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Di…Di-Dijiste tu hermana?- pregunto con un poco de temor el adolecente.

Antes de que Mea de una respuesta, una voz lúgubre se escuchó detrás de Rito. –Yuuki Rito espero que estés listo para morir.- el cabello de la rubia se transformó en varias cuchillas, Rito se puso blanco del susto, sabía que no podía evitar el ataque, la única opción que le quedaba era aceptar el terrible dolor que vendría, Yuuki cerró los ojos y espero la agonía.

-¡Detente Yami-chan!- Yami se detuvo a pocos centímetros de herir al peli naranja.

Rito abrió lentamente los parpados. -¿Sigo vivo… pero como, quien me salvo?- las preguntas fueron contestadas cuando vio a varias amigas suyas acercarse.

-Haruna, Yui, Lala… gracias.- declaró Rito botando algunas lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Por qué me detienen?- interrogo la rubia, su cabello volvió a la normalidad y giro para encarar a las salvadoras de Yuuki.

-Se lo que sientes Yami-chan, todas nos hemos sentido así estos días… el hecho de que Rito hubiera desaparecido tanto tiempo sin decir nada fue muy hiriente, la preocupación, el estrés, la inseguridad y en si toda la frustración, nos ha afectado mucho.- Dijo Sairenji abrazando y calmando a Yami, esto ocasionó un sentimiento de culpa y decepción propia en Rito.

-Q _ue tonto eh sido, jamás creí que mis acciones causaran tanto daño… es mejor decir que lo lamento-_ eran los pensamientos de Rito. –Sairenji, chicas, de verdad quiero pedirles disc…- las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Haruna.

-Es por eso que todas quienes hemos sufrido por culpa de ese desconsiderado lo haremos pagar juntas, si Yami-chan- dijo de manera calmada y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Yami sonrió de igual forma.

Rito sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. –hehe Sairenji no hagas ese tipo de bromas, todas están al tanto de que jamás les haría sufrir a propósito y que si las lastime me arrepiento profundamente, es por eso que no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, ¿verdad?- Hablo con gran nerviosismo Yuuki.

-Tienes razón Rito, estamos conscientes de tu arrepentimiento, pero eso no será suficiente.- sentenció Haruna, esta vez mostrando una mirada fría que prometía mucho dolor.

-¡eh!... Lala, Yui ayúdenme, ustedes si me perdonan, ¿no?- pregunto con miedo y ojos de perro triste.

-Como presidenta de la clase es mi deber parar cualquier acto de violencia.- Yuuki al oír esto sonrió levemente. –Por este motivo… te prometo que será lo más rápido posible.- dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Rito parecía perder las esperanzas de salir ileso, con temor miro a Lala.

-Hai, Rito los chicos malos deben aprender por las malas, esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí- dijo la primera princesa de Deviluke de forma natural.

-¡La frase es que debe dolerte más a ti que a mí!- reclamo el chico de ojos marrones.

-¿En serio?, estoy segura que te dolerá más a ti… de todos modos vamos a comprobarlo.- habló Lala con su tono alegre de siempre, luego saco de su teléfono especial una maquina parecida a un desfibrilador que emitía pequeñas chispa azules.

-Perdón pero no me dejan alternativa.- declaró Rito en forma amenazante, esto sorprendió a las chicas que se detuvieron y esperaron alguna acción del adolescente. -Yo voy… yo voy… ¡A correr!- Yuuki empezó a huir a gran velocidad a la salida.

Las chicas se quedaron estáticas por unos segundos, ninguna vio venir esa acción… 3….2…1…

-¡Yuuki Rito!- Dijeron al unísono todas ellas.

Tres chicas caminaban juntas a las afueras del colegio Sainan, una de ellas se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, tenía ojeras y sus ojos perecían hinchados y vidriosos, como si hubiera llorado no hace mucho.

-Es mejor que no vayas a clases Mikan, volviste a olvidar todos tus libros y tu aspecto... bueno digamos que no luces muy sana que digamos.- dijo una de las chicas a su lado.

-Sachi tiene razón, últimamente estas muy despistada, la mayor parte del día pareces triste, ¿está todo bien en tu casa o estas enferma?- Dijo la otra chica con preocupación.

-Que… no, no. Todo está bien, es solo… es solo que...- La imagen de Rito se cruzó por la mente de la castaña. La chica agacho la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, algunas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y caer en el suelo. –Ese tonto, acaso no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos.- Mikan no aguanto y empezó a correr.

-¡Mikan detente!- Vociferó Sachi.

Rito corría despavorido a la salida del instituto, hacia lo que podía para esquivar los ataques de las chicas, Haruna se había subido al jabalí mutante, Nana estaba sobre la cabeza del gorila, Kotegawa volaba junto a Momo en una planta que lanzaba bolas de energía como si fueran frutos, Lala lanzaba rayos con su máquina, Mea disparaba con su laser y Yami lo perseguía con sus cuchillas. Apenas si podía esquivar los ataques, faltaban metros para el escape.

En un esfuerzo que parecía sobrehumano (en realidad era sobrehumano ya que Yuuki no se percató que libero un poco sus poderes) Rito aumento la velocidad, iba tan deprisa que cuando salió del instituto no pudo evitar colisionar con una chica que venía corriendo por su costado.

Los dos chocaron fuertemente, Rito utilizo su cuerpo para amortiguar el golpe de la joven quien cayó encima de él, no podía ver el rostro de la chica pero se preocupó al oírla llorar.

-Te encuentras bien, disculpa no pude detenerme, dime… puedo ayudarte en algo.- dijo el peli naranja triste por pensar que la lastimo.

La castaña se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, su llanto ceso y levanto la cabeza despacio. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Mi-mika…auch- Rito fue silenciado con una bofetada de su hermana. Él la miro confundido. Mikan estiro su brazo, parecía que volvería a golpearlo por lo que Yuuki cerró los ojos, sin embargo los volvió a abrir cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana aferrándose a su espalda, al abrirlos sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-snif… Ri…Rito…Rito snif… snif… e-eres… un idiota, no sabes cómo me he sentido sin ti snif snif.- dijo la castaña llorando y aferrada a su hermano.

-Ya, ya, tranquila tu hermano está de vuelta, no te volveré a dejar.- dijo Rito de manera cariñosa, apegándola a él con un brazo y con el otro acariciándole la cabeza.

Las amigas de Mikan y las cazadoras de Rito se detuvieron al ver la conmovedora escena, todas estaban enternecidas por el momento que compartían los hermanos, eran minutos muy alegres, lamentablemente Momo y Sachi interrumpieron.

-Vaya, estabas así por no ver a tu onii-chan, de verdad lo amas mucho, ¿no Mikan?- dijo Sachi para incomodar a Mikan.

-Hai, Rito-san es al único chico al que ama Mikan-san… me pregunto ¿porque será?- declaró Momo con una sonrisa pícara.

Mikan quería gritar y lastimar gravemente a las aguafiestas que interrumpieron su momento de reencuentro, también quería negar todo… sin embargo el estar rodeada por el brazo de Rito la apaciguaba, opto por apegarse más a él y esconder su rostro en el pecho del peli naranja para ocultar su sonrojo. Estaba tan contenta de estar nuevamente con su hermano que no le importaba lo que dijeran o pensaran sus amigas y conocidas.

Rito se encontraba meditabundo, sabía que desaparecer sin dejar rastro afectó a más de una persona, y que Mikan en especial era una de las más dolidas.

El chico seguía acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hermana, debía compensarla de alguna forma o al menos eso pensaba. Su mente dejo de divagar en algún plan para hacer sentir feliz a su hermana cuando sintió varias miradas penetrantes sobre él.

Al girar la cabeza una gota de sudor frio bajo por su cabeza, las chicas pese a la emotiva escena entre hermanos aun querían aplicar un castigo lleno de dolor al adolescente.

-Aaahhh…- Rito suspiró, luego cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza en señal de pedir disculpas, dicha acción atrajo la atención de las presentes. –De verdad, de verdad lamento lo ocurrido, no fue mi intención preocuparlas o lastimarlas, nunca haría a propósito algo que las hiera, tienen que saber que si me fui de esa manera es porque ocurrió algo urgente de manera que no tuve tiempo de avisar a nadie mi partida, espero que me puedan perdonar, no quisiera que nuestra amistad cambie por esto… perdón.- Yuuki levanto su rostro, su sonrisa y ojos se mostraban afligidos, las palabras parecía sinceras para todas.

Luego de unos segundos la segunda princesa de Deviluke fue la primera en reaccionar. –ahhhh… que se puede hacer, supongo que ya que Mikan están tan aferrada a ti es imposible darte un castigo sin lastimarla, por esta vez te salvaste, es mejor volver a clases.- Nana giro hacia el instituto Sainan y empezó a caminar hacia él. –Es bueno tenerte devuelta Rito.- dijo la chica deteniéndose brevemente, después volvió a dirigirse a clases.

Las demás chicas actuaron de forma similar. Rito las agradeció y se levantó lentamente. –llevaré a Mikan a casa, parece que no ha dormido bien los últimos días, si desean pueden ir después de clases para explicarles lo ocurrido.- habló Rito acomodando a una dormida Mikan en su espalda, la castaña no pudo aguantar el insomnio y cansancio acumulado de los últimos días.

Las amigas de Rito asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a sus respectivos salones de clase, pese a no saciar su curiosidad lograron calmar su corazón al ver nuevamente a Yuuki. Por otro lado las amigas de Mikan optaron por regresar a su academia, no sin antes reprochar al peli naranja y decirle que irán a ver a su amiga después de clases.

RESIDENCIA YUUKI

Rito estaba parado en la entrada. – _qué extraño, este es el lugar donde viví la mayoría de mi años… a pesar de eso siento que este ya no es mi hogar_ \- pensó sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Mmm… Rito- dijo Mikan entre sueños mientras seguía siendo cargada por su hermano.

-Hai, hai ahora te iré a dejar en tu habitación, mereces dormir- dijo Rito sacando de su cabeza sus pensamientos anteriores.

El chico acomodó delicadamente a Mikan en su cama, luego la arropó, cuando iba a retirarse fue agarrado del brazo.

-Es…espera, por favor quédate un rato más.- dijo Mikan con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Que mal, perdón por despertarte, iré por una silla, ya vuelvo.- Rito se sorprendió cuando Mikan no aflojo el agarre por lo que voltio a verla.

-Hay mucho espacio aquí, puedes recostarte a mi lado- el rubor de la castaña se intensifico notablemente. El muchacho iba a negarse pero la chica lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-Que tiene de malo, antes dormíamos juntos sin problema, ¿no?- dijo de forma tímida y desviando la mirada.

Rito vio cómo su hermana hacia un pequeño puchero, la petición de ella era muy rara, una cosa era cuando dormían juntos de niños y otra ahora que son adolescentes, sin embargo el chico recordó el momento en que se reencontraron, su hermana se veía demacrada, dolida, seguro por su culpa, además la pequeña lo ayudo a evitar su horrible castigo… el aceptar la solicitud no le haría daño, bueno al menos eso pensó.

-Supongo que no hay nada de malo- declaró él con una sonrisa. La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano.

-N…no… no es necesario, si no quieres pued- la chica fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Tú lo dijiste, no hay nada de malo, ¿verdad?- cuestiono con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Si- Mikan se movió al extremo de la cama y miro hacia la pared, se puso nerviosa cuando sintió a Rito recostarse a su costado, su corazón tenía un ritmo acelerado, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

 _Que hago, que hago, Ri…Rito y yo estamos solos en mi cama. Solos, conmigo…conmigo… conmigo._

IMAGINACION DE MIKAN

-Ya no puedo soportarlo Mikan, ya no más.- dijo Rito sujetando los brazos de Mikan. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de la chica, el peli naranja se posaba encima de ella mirándola cálidamente.

-Pero Rito yo, lo nuestro es imposible.- decía la chica mirando hacia otro lado mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Eso no importa si hay amor y así es como me siento. Te amo Mikan… dime, tú que sientes por mí.- el chico se acercaba más y más al rostro de la adolescente.

La castaña cedía a sus sentimientos con cada centímetro de distancia que su hermano cortaba entre ellos. –Ya lo sabes baka, yo, yo también te amo Rito. La chica poso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Rito y lo acerco a ella para acabar la escena con un cálido beso.

DE VUELTA EN LA REALIDAD

El peli naranja miraba extrañado a su hermana, hace algunos minutos que no decía nada, pensó que se había quedado dormida pero cuando levanto la cabeza para verla, vio que ella miraba a la pared de manera perdida, además tenía un sonrojo muy, muy notorio.

 _-Después de todo no creo que fue buena idea hacer esto-_ pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¿eh? Fue solo otro sueño.- Mikan volvía en sí.

-Vaya pensé que tendría que llamar a un doctor, no respondías- bromeó Rito.

La piel de la castaña se helo por completo, poco a poco giro la cabeza y miro a su hermano, no creía lo que veía, nuevamente se sonrojo.

-¿Pasa algo? Estas muy roja.- Rito acerco su rostro a la chica.

 _Te amo Mikan_ la imagen de su hermano diciéndole esas palabras se cruzaron por su cabeza –yo, yo ¡KYAAAAAA!- con toda su fuerza Mikan golpeo a Rito y lo mando a volar lejos de la cama.

-¡Que haces! Yo también me siento igual pero… pero aun soy muy joven, que pasaría si quedo embarazada… yo también quiero hacerlo contigo por eso solo dame unos minut- el sonido de su hermano quejándose interrumpió sus palabras.

-ayayayaay ¡de que hablas¡ tú fuiste quien me pidió que me recostara a tu lado.- el peli naranja miraba molesto a su hermana.

Crack, el cerebro de Mikan empezó a recordar, había pedido a su hermano que se acostara junto a ella, sin duda cuando despertó y la vio sonrojada él solo se preocupó y quiso cerciorarse de que este bien revisando su temperatura.

-Eso quiere que mi imaginación… y que lo que dije… yo, yo snif snif- Mikan empezó a llorar levemente. Él adolescente se alarmó, se acercó a su hermana para y la rodeo entre sus brazos.

-Ya, ya no estoy molesto realmente solo fue un golpe.- dijo Rito intentando calmarla.

-Pero después de lo que dije. ¿No estas molesto?- musito Mikan abrazando a su hermano y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-¿Lo que dijiste?...- Rito miro un poco desorientado. –disculpa Mikan pero con la caída y el golpe no preste atención de lo que dijiste, puedes repetirlo.-

Mikan se separó de su hermano para verlo a los ojos y saber si era cierto que no lo escucho. –¿en serio no escuchaste nada?-

-Mmm… lo lamento, dime que era, sea lo que sea intentare cumplirlo.- dijo Rito con su típica sonrisa.

Las palabras del chico sonrojaron a la joven. –¿Si te lo digo de verdad lo harías?-

-Sí, eres muy importante para mi Mikan, no importa que sea intentare cumplirlo.- Dijo él con determinación.

 _Es ahora o nunca, más te vale cumplir con tu palabra._ Mikan cerró los ojos y se acercó al rostro de su hermano.

-¿Mikan?- el adolescente estaba confundido por la actitud de su hermana.

-solo, solo cállate.- dijo la chica con un tono bajo. A Rito casi se le salen los ojos cuando sintió los finos labios de su hermana rosando con los suyos, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su mente nublada.

Segundos después Mikan se separó de Rito, estaba muy sonrojada y tenía la sonrisa más alegre que su hermano haya visto.

-Quiero que no prestes mucha atención a mi acción y guardes esto como secreto, ¿si?- dijo la chica en tono juguetón.

-S…ssi- contesto dubitativo.

-Ya descanse lo suficiente, es mejor que preparemos todo para cuando lleguen las chicas.- dijo ella alejándose de su hermano y parándose para bajar a la cocina. Antes de salir Mikan se acercó a Rito quien seguía consternado, lo abrazo y planto otro beso cargado de amor en sus labios. –no me dejes todo a mí, estaré esperando abajo.-

La chica le guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación a gran velocidad cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Fuera de la alcoba Mikan mostraba una gran sonrisa y rubor. Con sus dedos tocaba levemente sus labios – _Lo… lo hice, de verdad lo hice, finalmente admito que estoy enamorada de él. Momo, Lala, Haruna de verdad esperó que me disculpen pero quiero a Rito… quiero a Rito solo para mí, así que no me rendiré.-_ pensó la chica, luego se dirigió a la cocina manteniendo su sonrisa soñadora.

Dentro de la habitación Rito seguía en shock. _-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?... Maldición y yo que quería hablarle de Sarah, que demonios hare ahora-_ se preguntaba el adolescente.

Los problemas de Yuuki apenas comenzaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, se preguntará ¿como así nuevo capítulo tan pronto?, pues todo es gracias a la magia del cine... bueno no... en realidad solo tuve estos días libres y opte por dedicarme a la historia. antes de nada agradezco los review, a todos los nuevos en leer la historia y quienes ya la han leído los invito a dejarme sus opiniones o dudas, en fin espero disfruten del capítulo.**

 **To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Caminos que se cruzan**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Dentro de la habitación Rito seguía en shock. _-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar? Maldición y yo que quería hablarle de Sarah, que demonios hare ahora-_ se preguntaba el adolescente.

Yuuki Mikan abrió el refrigerador de la cocina, buscaba y analizaba los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una comida especial de bienvenida. _–tendré que salir por algunas cosas que faltan, quiero sorprender a Rito, quizás con esto el deje de verme como una niña y entonces acepte ser mi nov…novi…nov-_ la pobre Mikan parecía una tetera que arrojaba humo.

-¿Mikan te encuentras bien?- pregunto Rito quien entraba a la cocina. Luego de pensar arduamente decidió dejar pasar por alto el comportamiento de ella.

-Ah… saldré a comprar algunas cosas que faltan- respondió la castaña nerviosa.

-Mmm… pero si hay bastantes cosas que podemos cocinar, estoy seguro que con esto bastará para preparar algo para el resto.- declaro el hermano mayor un poco confuso.

-Lo sé pero no hay lo que quiero. Yo quiero preparar algo especial para ti- dijo jugando con sus dedos y con un pequeño rubor.

-¿Para mí?- cuestiono.

Mikan desvió la mirada y empezó a tartamudear. –bue…bu…bueno es, es par…para ti y…y para las demás, por eso quiero que sea especial.- mintió para evitar más preguntas.

-Si eso es lo que quieres está bien, solo no te esfuerces demasiado- aconsejo con tono preocupado.

-Sí, volveré en una o dos horas.- Mikan se despidió de Rito y salió de su casa para ir por los ingredientes faltantes.

- _Una o dos horas…_ Genial iré a ver como esta Sarah _-_ dijo para sí mismo Rito con gran felicidad.

BOSQUE ANTIGUO

Sarah había acabado con los quehaceres domésticos, ella salió de su nave para ir a admirar el paisaje del acantilado.

Ya ahí, Sarah se sentó en un troco para poder apreciar el paisaje tranquilamente. La peliblanca mostraba una sonrisa calmada y feliz, el viento movía su cabello suavemente, se sentía tan relajada que no noto que Rito había llegado al lugar.

El peli naranja la miraba detenidamente, su pelo, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo en ella le perecía único, el chico intento acercarse sigilosamente pero termino pisando una rama.

-No me digas que escapaste de clases solo para venir a verme.- dijo ella al darse cuenta de la presencia de él

-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente y salí antes de lo previsto, si quieres te lo cuento.- hablo Rito rascando su propia cabeza con un brazo.

Los dos adolescentes se sentaron en el tronco, uno al lado de otro. Luego de contarle la pequeña aventura de la mañana, Sarah no pudo evitar reírse levemente. Esto ocasiono que Rito haga un puchero y mire hacia otro lado.

-Ok, ok, me disculpo, pero tienes que admitir que es gracioso que incluso el director intentara atraparte.- Sarah junto su mano derecha con la del peli naranja, Rito se sonrojo por el tacto con ella.

-Vale no me enojo, pero no te burles, fue muy aterrador- admitió un poco avergonzado y con un pequeño escalofrió.

-En el fondo no me sorprende mucho la actitud de ellos.- dijo ella con nostalgia y mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogó él.

-Si lo piensas es normal, deben haber estado muy preocupados por ti… creo que al volver a ver a una persona importante para ti luego de un largo tiempo te provocan ganas de aferrarte a ella hasta calmar tu corazón.- dijo aun con nostalgia, la chica se asustó y sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola. –¿que…que haces?- cuestiono con un gran sonrojo.

-Compruebo lo que dices, me estoy aferrando a alguien importante para mí después de un largo tiempo.- dijo Rito, sus mejillas tenía un tenue rubor.

-Pe…pero si apenas dejamos de vernos un par de horas.- dijo la peli blanca aun sonrojada.

-Puede ser pero… aun no calmo mi corazón- respondió con una sonrisa.

La muchacha devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez no tuvo objeción alguna y opto por corresponder el abrazo.

Pasaron varios minutos así, simplemente contemplando el paisaje que se veía desde el acantilado.

-Debo regresar, Mikan debe estar por llegar y no quiero hacerla esperar.- dijo Rito aflojando el agarre de sus brazos y separándose de Sarah.

-Entiendo, tu hermana debe ser alguien muy especial, ya quiero conocerla.- dijo con una sonrisa la peli blanca.

-Así es, solo que por ahora está actuando un tanto extraña por mi repentina desaparición y regreso.- hablo con nerviosismo.

-No creo que haya algo de qué preocuparse a menos que intente besarte o confiese un amor oculto por ti haha.- declaro Sarah riéndose un poco por lo imposible que sería eso.

-Un beso o una confesión haha que graciosa- Dijo el con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza. – _nota mental: no contarle lo que paso en casa con ella.-_

Mientras tanto en una tienda de comestibles Mikan estaba pagando por sus compras.

-Hola Mikan-san, tiempo sin verte.- dijo la cajera, que era una chica de pelo negro con aspecto juvenil.

-Hola Mei-san, si ha pasado mucho sin verla.- respondió al saludo la adolescente.

-Me sorprende que compres este tipo de cosas, son muy costosas, acaso planeas preparar algo especial para alguien importante… quizás tu N-O-V-I-O.- dijo la cajera en tono de burla.

-si…. digo no, yo ehh… ehhh- un gran sonrojo apareció en Mikan, sus manos se agitaban negando la idea de la cajera pero no podía articular palabra alguna para defenderse.

-haha es broma, me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien que sea especial para ti, si quieres puedo darte unos consejos de como acercarte más a él.- hablo con tono coqueto.

Mikan dudo por un rato, sin embargo el deseo por cambiar la mente de Rito y mostrarle que ella puede ser alguien más para el que una amiga y una hermana la convenció de aceptar cualquier consejo por más vergonzoso que resulte.

RESIDENCIA YUUKI.

-Ya llegue- Mikan entro por la puerta de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bienvenida.- respondió Rito que estaba en la sala viendo tele.

-Dejare los ingredientes en la cocina, podrías ayudarme empezando a hervir agua, yo bajare en poco.- Rito no la pudo ver pero su hermana estaba muy sonrojada.

El peli naranja hizo caso y coloco una olla con agua sobre una hornilla encendida de la cocina, después hurgo entre los ingredientes que compro Mikan para saber que iba a preparar. _–No debiste gastar tanto Mikan, esto es muy costoso… de verdad tengo que recompensarte por esto-_ pensó Rito sorprendido al ver todos los ingredientes que trajo su hermana.

-Ya volví.- se escuchó la voz de Mikan de forma tímida.

Cuando Rito giro a ver a su hermana casi colapsa. –que, ¡¿qué paso con tu ropa?!-

Mikan apareció frente a Rito utilizando un delantal blanco que mostraba un poco sus pequeños senos en desarrollo y que la cubría hasta sus rodillas, por detrás se podía ver su espalda desnuda, no traía sostén y usaba solo unas pantis de color rosado y calcetines.

-Está haciendo mucho calor… no me veas tanto me da un poco de vergüenza.- dijo desviando la mirada y con un gran sonrojo.

-lo…lo lamento, esperare en la sala.- el chico de ojos marrones intento escapar pero su hermana lo sujeto del brazo.

-Por favor ayúdame a cocinar, no puedo sola.- pidió tímidamente.

-Etto… _Esta chica de verdad quiere matarme, a este paso creo que hubiera sido mejor recibir el castigo de las demás.-_ pensó él.

-¿y bien, me ayudaras?- pregunto Mikan ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Claro- respondió derrotado el joven.

-Genial, cortare algunos vegetales, hasta eso pon a cocinar las papas y el arroz.- la sonrisa de Mikan mostraba gran alegría. _Creo que el consejo de Mei-san dará resultado, o al menos eso espero_.

3:00 PM

-Perfecto la carne ya está casi lista, solo hay que dejarle hervir, el pollo ya está en el horno y el pescado sigue cocinándose en la olla de vapor, lo demás está preparado… ufff creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo Rito.- aseguro Mikan limpiándose un poco de sudor de su frente con el brazo.

-Te has lucido Mikan, muchas gracias por todo.- Rito agradeció con una reverencia a su hermana.

-No necesitas agradecerme, por ti haría cualquier cosa- dijo Mikan sonriéndole con afecto.

-Ya es tarde, sube a cambiarte de ropa iremos a almorzar afuera yo invito.- hablo él.

-¿Almuerzo?... ¡No puede ser, olvide por completo el almuerzo! Disculpa Rito iré a preparar algo enseguida.- la chica intento caminar hacia la cocina pero perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al piso si no fuera por su hermano que la atrapo poco antes de tocar el suelo con sus brazos.

-Te dije que no te excedas, estas agotada, lo mejor es ir a comer algo fuera, déjame al menos invitarte el almuerzo ¿sí?- pidió Rito intentando que la chica se relaje y acepte.

-Se…seguro… etto Rito, puedo sentir tus manos en mi cintura y espalda.- dijo Mikan apenada.

El peli naranja la levanto rápido y se disculpó por su acción, se justificó alegando que fue por evitar que cayera, a Mikan en realidad no le molesto el sentir el contacto de las manos de su hermano con su piel, de hecho le había gustado más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Subiré a cambiarme, espérame cinco minutos hasta que vuelva- dijo la chica.

3:30 PM

Rito seguía esperando en la entrada mirando hacia la salida, así es, el chico fue víctima del común y casi siempre falso "solo serán 5 minutos" que las mujeres nos dicen a los hombres para tolerar más de la media hora que se demoran en arreglar. (En serio, no podrían simplemente decirnos el tiempo que en verdad demoraran, se excusan que es para mantener el suspenso y todo lo demás pero… por favor chicas ya estamos ahí y ansiosos por verlas, no hay nada de malo en decir cuánto tardarán… cof cof… siguiendo la historia…).

-Ta ran- al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Yuuki giro para reclamarle por la demora pero quedo callado al verla.

Mikan usaba una camiseta blanca con un logo rosado en medio que parecía un sol, estaba puesta un chaleco negro y una delgada cadena de plata atada al cuello con un dije al final, usaba una falda negra y corta hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Tenía puestas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y usaba una manilla similar al collar pero sin dije, su pelo lo dejo suelto. Era simple pero lucia muy bella.

-Vaya Mikan, te ves hermosa.- dijo Rito orgulloso de su hermana menor.

-Gracias, quería estar linda para nuestra cita.- respondió ella con timidez.

-Que bien, vamos- Mikan sonrió y tomo del brazo a Rito para salir de la casa. -… _un momento, ¿dijo "cita"?-_ pensó Rito confuso mientras caminaban lejos de su hogar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- consulto el adolescente.

-No importa mientras estemos juntos.- fue la respuesta de su hermana.

-Elije tú, debe haber algún lugar al que quieras ir.- dijo él

-Hay un lugar que me recomendaron y me gustaría ir.- reveló la chica.

-Genial vayamos allá- sonrió Rito.

Mikan se aferró más al brazo de su hermano y asintió con alegría.

-¿Dónde estamos?- fue la pregunta de un Rito nervioso, el lugar al que llegaron parecía un sitio tranquilo y agradable, estaba frente a un parque, todo lucia normal excepto que la gran mayoría de los clientes y personas que transitaban por ahí eran parejas de distintas edades.

-Bueno tú dijiste que yo podía elegir, así que este lugar es el que quiero.- dijo Mikan deseando que su hermano no se arrepienta.

-Supongo que no hay problema, igual solo es un restaurante.- declaro aun no convencido.

Mikan soltó el brazo de Rito, esto solo lo tranquilizo brevemente, después de soltarlo la adolescente entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los suyos como si fueran una pareja. El chico trago saliva sonoramente y la miro desorbitado, como si pidiera una explicación para la acción de ella.

-Es algo común en este lugar, solo sigue el juego no quiero llamar la atención.- se excusó la chica.

Después de comer, los chicos esperaban tranquilos la cuenta en su mesa, pese al incomodo inicio Rito acepto que este era un gran lugar para comer, la comida era buena y barata, la música de fondo era casual, la ambientación era acogedora, definitivamente estaba pensando que algún día traería a Sarah a este lugar, si tan solo Mikan hubiera leído los pensamiento de su hermano en ese momento seguro lo asesinaba.

- _El sitio del que hablaban el otro día mis compañeras es genial, al parecer Rito ya no está tenso y parece estar disfrutando el momento conmigo.-_ la castaña miraba contenta a Yuuki, se sentía muy bien al estar a su lado. El momento fue interrumpido por el camarero quien llego con la cuenta y curiosamente con una cámara de fotos.

-Aquí está la cuenta, espero hayan disfrutado su tiempo juntos en este lugar, por favor me gustaría tomar una foto de ustedes juntos, capturar el momento de distintas parejas enamoradas y publicarla en el tablero de haya es algo característico de este restaurante- hablo el camarero señalando hacia un tablero lleno de fotos de parejas abrazadas y besándose.

-Creo que hay un malentendido nosotros n…. auch- Rito quiso explicarle al mesero la situación de que ellos eran hermanos pero Mikan pellizco fuertemente su brazo. –pero Mikan nosotros- la chica se acercó al oído de su hermano.

-Solo un beso en el cachete, nada más- ella suplico en un susurro.

Rito la miro a los ojos por un momento, ella mostraba una cara de preocupación y tristeza, nuevamente cayó ante la petición de la chica ya que miro al mesero y asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, tú el chico ponte detrás de ella y abrázala por la cintura, mientras tanto usted señorita sostenga las manos de él con firmeza cuando la rodee por la cintura- ordeno el mesero, los dos chicos estaban sonrojados por aquella comprometedora posición en la que les había puesto dicho personaje.

-Se ven muy bien juntos, ahora la chica, sin cambiar de posición mueve el cuello hacia el lado y gira el rostro hacia él, tú el peli naranja has lo mismo pero al revés de forma que queden pegados y viéndose directamente a los ojos.- volvió a ordenar el camarero mientras preparaba la cámara de fotos y apuntaba hacia ellos.

-Mi..Mikan esto es demasiado.- hablo Rito con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Tienes razón- Mikan miro hacia el camarero. –Al menos dame el beso en la mejilla.- pidió esperanzada la chica.

-Oh un beso en la mejilla… menos apasionado pero más tierno y simple, fantástico. A la cuenta de 3.- El camarero tomo la cámara y apunto a los jóvenes.

-3- Rito estaba dudoso pero decidió complacer a su hermana, cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a su mejilla para depositar el beso.

-2- _Lo hago o no lo hago… eh ahí el dilema._ Pensaba Mikan al estilo Shakespeare. 

-1- Clic.

-Al final gano la pasión, haha gracias por su ayuda, volveré por el dinero en poco.- dijo el camarero.

Mikan volteo en el último segundo, uno de sus brazos se mantenía aferrado a los de él sobre su cintura y el otro lo uso para jalar a Rito por el cuello y juntarlo con ella en un beso con los labios. La chica sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, si hubiera un paraíso esta sería la sensación de estar en ese lugar, al menos eso pensó.

Por otro lado, Rito no se daba cuenta de la situación ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados. _–Mmm… esto no se siente como una mejilla.-_ El chico empezó a abrir despacio sus parpados. Apenas distinguió que lo que besaba eran los labios de su hermana se alarmo y se separó de ella, dejando a la chica con disgusto.

-Que…. Que hicimos… yo, mis labios… tu…- apenas podía hablar el joven.

-Rito quiero que sepas que… te amo, te amo no como a un hermano sino como a algo más, sé que está mal y que la sociedad lo rechazaría pero… por favor… por favor Rito, acepta mis sentimientos.- Se confesó Mikan con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

"No creo que haya algo de qué preocuparse a menos que intente besarte o confiese un amor oculto por ti haha" las palabras de Sarah atacaban la mente de Rito.

-Esto es mentira, es solo un mal sueño ¿cierto?- murmuro inconscientemente mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Al no ver por dónde iba Rito resbaló.

-¡Rito cuidado!- Vocifero Mikan al ver como su hermano caía de espaldas hacia una pared.

5:00 PM

Rito lentamente recuperaba el conocimiento, lo primero que vio fue el parque cercano en el que habían almorzado, luego su mirada se desvió hacia su costado, ahí estaba Mikan, pudo ver que ella estaba con el rostro triste y afligido, ella sujetaba un trozo de hielo sobre su cabeza, que para sorpresa de él le dolía un poco en la zona en la que sentía el hielo.

-¿Mikan que me sucedió?- pregunto desorientado el muchacho.

La chica se sorprendió de verlo despierto, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo y llorar. –estaba muy preocupada, perdón, perdón no debí hacer eso, perdón Rito, por mi culpa tu… tu- Mikan no pudo completar sus palabras ya que su llanto fue muy fuerte.

-¿Por tu culpa?, de que hablas Mikan… lo último que recuerdo fue al mesero llegar con la cuenta, después de eso desperté aquí, ¿qué paso?- pregunto Rito confuso.

-No, no pasó nada, solo snif resbalaste al salir y te golpeaste la cabeza, me alegra de que estés bien.- Relato ella. Aunque quería decirle la verdad de lo ocurrido, pensó que hacerlo causaría más problemas.

-Discúlpame, mejor vayamos a casa.- dijo un poco decepcionado.

RESIDENCIA YUUKI

Los dos adolescentes entraron a la casa. -Iré a mi alcoba a descansar, aun me duele la cabeza.- Dijo Rito.

-Está bien, voy a ver si la comida ya está lista para la cena.- la chica empezó a caminar hacia la cocina pero fue sujetada de la mano por Rito.

-Perdón por arruinar la cita, espero compensarte algún otro momento.- Rito beso la mejilla de su hermana y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

La chica sé quedo estática mirando a las escaleras por donde subió su hermano, pequeñas lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos, también tenía un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. –Es por eso que te amo, baka.- después se dirigió a la cocina.

Rito entro en su habitación y se acostó a descansar, en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Una patrulla de policías estaba en el restaurante donde habían estado Mikan y Rito, dos policías junto al mesero miraban en su delante un gran agujero que estaba en una de las paredes del local.

-Entonces un chico resbalo contra la pared y causo esto.- decía un poco escéptico uno de los policías.

-Así es, él estaba junto a su novia, creo que se asustó por algo que ella dijo y resbalo cuando caminaba de espaldas, después su cabeza choco con la pared, pensé que era el fin del muchacho pero la atravesó, cuando lo revisamos seguía respirando, su novia se asustó y me pidió un poco de hielo, después lo llevo al parque de en frente, minutos más tarde vi cómo fueron caminando lejos de aquí- el mesero contaba la historia.

-Esto es un milagro o simplemente el chico es un cabeza dura con suerte.- bromeo el otro policía.

-Por esta vez dejémoslo pasar, ¿tiene alguna foto del chico?- hablo el primer policía.

-Sí, de hecho siempre sacamos una copia de la foto de la pareja y se las entregamos a ellos como recuerdo. Creo que se me olvido por el susto, les agradeceré eternamente si pueden dársela en algún momento, al preguntar por los datos de ellos la chica me conto que se llama Mikan Yuuki.- dijo el mesero entregando la foto.

Los dos policías miraron la foto. –Buscaremos la residencia Yuuki lo antes posible para entregarla, de paso preguntaremos por el chico.- declaró el segundo policía.

-Agradezco la ayuda.- dijo el mesero y luego se retiró.

8:30 PM, RESIDENCIA YUUKI.

Las chicas habían llegado a casa de Mikan y Rito, después de haber disfrutado un gran banquete se reunieron en la sala, todas rodearon a Rito y lo miraron esperando la anhelada explicación de su desaparición.

-Supongo que ya es hora.- Dijo Rito, todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, esto lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Lala, Nana, Momo y Mikan, recuerdan que el domingo de la semana anterior me ausente durante la mañana.- las nombradas respondieron afirmativamente.

-Bien, la razón fue que recibí una llamada de una tía que vive en un pequeño pueblo lejos de la ciudad. Me llamo para pedir que compre por ella algunos medicamentos que necesitaba pues en su ciudad no los vendían y los necesitaba por su delicado estado de salud.- La historia de Rito fue cortada por Mikan.

-¿De qué tía hablas Rito?- Pregunto ella, ocasionando que todas lo vean de forma sospechosa.

Rito sabía que esto podía suceder, sacó una foto de él y su hermana de muy pequeños junto a una mujer mayor que cargaba a una Mikan de unos 2 años mientras Rito estaba en frente de ellas sonriendo. –Su nombre es Agatha, no debes recordarla porque la viste de muy joven, en realidad decir que es nuestra tía es incorrecto ya que no hay lazo familiar.- hablo Rito.

La confusión y dudas de las presentes solo aumentaba. –La llamo tía por lo especial y cercana que era a nosotros, tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerla por ser una antigua amiga de nuestra abuela, recuerdo que siempre nos regalaba dulces a escondidas ya que la abuela sabia regañarla.- Dijo entre risas con evidente nostalgia.

-Pensé en decirles el domingo pero solo las preocuparía, el día lunes me llego un mensaje de un desconocido, esta persona era su doctor, me conto que el estado de ella se había vuelto crítico, en ese instante salí corriendo del salón para ir por los medicamentos que deje aquí en casa y dirigirme allá.- Rito agacho la cabeza mientras narraba su historia.

-Una vez ahí, me entere que Agatha fue internada en el hospital local, apenas llegue a ese lugar llame al doctor que me había enviado el mensaje, después nos reunimos en el mismo hospital, recibió los medicamentos que lleve y me dijo que espere afuera pues ella estaba en la sala de urgencias. Pasaron tres días hasta que por fin pude verla, había sufrido un ataque cardiaco por no tomar sus pastillas a tiempo… fue un milagro que se haya recuperado.- Dijo con un semblante triste.

-Me quede unos días a su lado hasta que se recupere por completo, finalmente me despedí de ella y viaje hoy en la madrugada hacia acá, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ir a la escuela, después… bueno ustedes saben el resto.- concluyo su historia el peli naranja.

Las chicas tenían una mezcla de emociones, estaban molestas porque el chico no les conto antes de esto, pudieron haberlo ayudado aunque sabían bien que él tiene derecho a arreglar sus problemas solo, también estaban tristes y alegres por la historia, pese a ser triste tuvo un final feliz.

Aun había quienes sospechaban, principalmente Mikan y Nana, la primera por no reconocer a la persona de la foto y la segunda porque parte de ella decía que la historia no era del todo cierta. Al final las presentes se miraron unas con otras y suspiraron.

-Deseo que Agatha-san se mantenga sana de ahora en adelante, si ella o tú vuelven a tener algún problema no dudes en avisarnos.- declaró la presidenta de la clase, Yui Kotegawa.

-Yuuki-kun discúlpanos por lo de la mañana, creo que nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones- hablo Haruna de forma tímida. –Si tienes otro problema puedes confiar en que te ayudaremos a resolverlo- dijo con una sonrisa cálida la peli azul.

-Hai, sin importar lo que sea siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte Rito.- fue el turno de Lala de hablar, la peli rosa se aferró al brazo del chico haciendo que sus senos rocen el cuerpo de él. Las demás chicas veían molestas la actitud de la peli rosa, exceptuando por Momo que sonría con naturalidad. Para el peli naranja el comportamiento de Lala le era indiferente.

-Yo sigo molesta contigo y no lamento lo de la mañana, aun creo que mereces un castigo.- dijo Nana desviando la mirada de los ojos de todas.

-Basta Nana, tú también estabas preocupada por él, si no dices lo que en verdad sientes les contare a todos que sabias quedarte dormida en su cama y que solías decir su nombre mientras llorabas dormida.- amenazo en un susurro Momo.

-Eso…eso no es cierto, no tienes ninguna prueba- dijo ella asustada y con rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad quieres ponerme a prueba?- dijo Momo viéndola con una sonrisa sádica.

Nana retrocedió un poco, la peli rosa reconoció que estaba en un callejón sin salida. La chica agacho la cabeza derrotada, casi enseguida la levanto y vio con enojo a Rito. –Me alegra que hayas vuelto, por favor ya no hagas cosas tan imprudentes como esa.- admitió ella escuchándose un tanto melancólica al decir lo último.

-Rito-san debes ser más considerado con nosotras, aun no te has dado cuenta de lo especial que eres para cada una, ¿verdad?- Comentó Momo ocasionando un sonrojo en todas las presentes.

-Hai, intentare no volver a asustarlas de esa forma.- respondió con una sonrisa el chico, sin darse cuenta de la indirecta de Momo.

-Procura cumplir con tu palabra, si no… te asesino.- Dijo Yami con una sonrisa tranquila y alegre.

-Lo tomare en cuenta hehe.- dijo el adolescente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

10:30 PM

Todas las chicas a excepción de las que vivían en la residencia Yuuki se habían retirado para volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Ding dong. Sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Podría alguien atender, estoy entrando a ducharme.- se escuchó el eco de la voz de Rito en la casa.

Nana que pasaba en ese momento por la entrada opto por ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, frente a ella estaban dos policías. –¿Se les perdió algo?- fue lo primero que pudo decir.

-Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra la señorita Mikan Yuuki?- Pregunto uno de los policías.

-Está descansando arriba, si quiere puedo llamarla.- Dijo ella confusa por la presencia de los oficiales.

-No es necesario, por favor entréguele esto, creo que se emocionará al verla.- dijo el mismo oficial entregándole un pequeño sobre. –también dígale que si su novio no se siente bien no dude en ir al hospital, eso es todo, gracias por la ayuda buenas noches.- se despidieron los oficiales y Nana cerró la puerta de entrada.

-¿Novio? Acaso Mikan ya tiene Novio- se cuestionó a sí misma, la segunda princesa de Deviluke, mientras sujetaba aquel sobre que le dieron los policías.

 _-No debería extrañarme, Mikan es una chica muy linda y buena, me siento un poco celosa de que este con alguien que la quiere de esa forma-_ pensó la chica un poco triste, luego vio el sobre en sus manos - _no creo que cause ningún problema ver el contenido del sobre…-_ lentamente Nana abrió el sobre, le pareció raro encontrar una foto, cuando la miro sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

En el baño Rito meditaba todo lo sucedido ese día. - _Me agrada saber que ya todo está resuelto con las chicas… aunque me siento mal por tener que inventar esa historia de Agatha-san, pero debo hacerlo sino la identidad de Sarah podría llegar a descubrirse_ \- pensó y luego dio un suspiro. –espero que se lleven bien cuando se conozcan.- dijo sin darse cuenta.

Mikan cepillaba el cabello de Celine en su habitación, la chica se encontraba contenta, pese a lo ocurrido con su hermano en el restaurante, la pequeña mantenía firme la esperanza de que algún día su hermano sienta lo mismo por ella.

Toc toc alguien llamaba a su puerta. La castaña dejo a un lado el cepillo y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, cuando la abrió se encontró con Nana quien estaban con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Todo está bien Nana-san?- pregunto Mikan preocupada por su amiga.

-Celine, Momo esta con una funda de dulces abajo, deberías ir para que te de algunos- dijo Nana en tono sombrío y manteniendo su posición. La pequeña planta humanoide salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar a Momo. La peli rosa aprovecho el momento y entro a la habitación de Mikan cerrando la puerta con llave.

Mikan se asustó por la actitud de Nana. –¿Paso algo malo?- Pregunto con temor.

-Me podrías explicar por qué vinieron dos policías a dejarte esto.- dijo la princesa de forma apagada entregando el sobre a Mikan.

-¿Dos policías?- Mikan tomo el sobre, cuando lo abrió y vio la foto, su rostro adquirió el mismo color de un tomate. No podía decir nada, solo tartamudeaba.

-También me pidieron que te diga que si tu NOVIO- puso énfasis en la última palabra. -aún no se siente bien vaya al hospital… dime Mikan… me contarías que hacían tú y Rito besándose tan apasionadamente… acaso tienen algo que confesar.- Dijo Nana de manera seca y escalofriante, su mirada era fría y amenazante.

La castaña trago saliva sonoramente, un gran miedo inundo su corazón –Esto, esto no es lo que parece… yo, yo, hay una explicación.- respondió ella aceleradamente.

La peli rosa podía ver el evidente temor y nerviosismo de la chica. –Empieza a hablar- ordenó haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

11:50 PM

-Después de eso vinimos a casa, el subió a su habitación y estuvo ahí hasta cuando llegaron todas ustedes… sé que estuvo mal lo que hice… sin embargo ya no aguantaba el dolor de verlo aferrado a otra chica, incluso si era Lala; me lastimaba darme cuenta de que otras chicas se acercaban más a él y yo no podía evitarlo, odiaba darme cuenta de que nunca podría ser yo a quien él acariciara, besará o dijera que la ama… sencillamente mi corazón ya no soportaba más- dijo Mikan llorando amargamente.

Nana se mantuvo un tiempo callada, se enteró de que fue ella quien beso a Rito y no algo que ambos hicieran a propósito, esto la alivio. Comprendía que lo que Mikan hizo estaba mal, incluso si era amor, aun así no tenía la fuerza de reprocharle nada, algo misterioso e incontrolable de la vida es que uno nunca sabe de quien se enamorará hasta que simplemente ocurre, es por eso que no podía culparla.

-Mmm… no estoy segura de esto pero después de lo que hiciste debemos ir a hablar con alguien… esa bestia sí que da problemas- dijo lo último en un murmuro que Mikan no alcanzo a oír.

-¿Nana-san tú vas a…?- dijo Mikan con la voz afligida.

-No, no le diré a nadie lo que hiciste con Rito, sin embargo hay algo que debemos conversar con otra persona- declaró Nana aliviando a Mikan un poco.

Minutos después.

-¿Nana, Mikan-san que se les ofrece?- preguntaba una peli rosa a las mencionadas.

-Momo, Mikan quiere confesar lo que siente por Rito- dijo Nana, causando que la castaña se altere y sonroje.

-Genial Mikan-san finalmente aceptara que ama a Rito-san- dijo Momo de forma un poco burlesca.

-Eso no es verdad lo que yo quier.- la mirada penetrante y brusca de Nana en ella conjuntamente con la acosadora mirada de Momo hicieron a la chica ceder.

-Lo admito sí… me gusta Rito y no solo eso quiero que él me vea de la misma forma, que me acaricie, que me bese, incluso que me haga suya, realmente estoy enamorada de mi hermano… ¿contentas?- reveló una muy exasperada y sonrojada Mikan.

Las dos peli rosas la miraron sorprendidas, creyeron que le iba a costar admitirlo no que iba a explotar de esa forma y revelar cuales eran sus verdaderos deseos.

-cof cof… eso es… lo siento pero no hay palabras para describirlo.- dijo Momo aun impactada, Nana solo asintió con la cabeza. Mikan se avergonzó más y se tapó el rostro intentando esconderse de las miradas de las peli rosas.

-En todo caso me alegra que aceptes tus sentimientos por Rito, la trajiste aquí para que le cuente del plan, ¿no es así Nana?- dijo Momo viendo a su hermana.

-Ya que siente lo mismo que nosotros por la bestia pensé que debíamos decirle- dijo Nana.

-¿De qué plan están hablando?- dijo Mikan un poco insegura de preguntar.

-Fue idea de mi hermana, al inicio estaba en contra pero parece que no hay alternativa si es que todas queremos ser felices.- admitió un poco avergonzada Nana.

-¿Me van a decir de que se trata?- Mikan ahora estaba con curiosidad.

-Enseguida te lo explicaremos pero antes te declaró oficialmente… parte del plan harem.- dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

-Ha…rem- tartamudeo una sonrojada Mikan.

- _Perdón pero no voy a poder ir, si salgo ahora las chicas se darán cuenta, además tengo que vigilar que Momo y Lala no intente entrar, estoy seguro que buscaran la forma de colarse a mi habitación y acostarse a mi lado._ \- Explico Rito telepáticamente a Sarah desde su habitación.

- _Apenas tolero la idea de que estés cerca de Lala, ahora me cuentas que su hermana y ella saben colarse a tu cama y que talvez lo sigan intentando... –_ Sarah paro su comunicación telepática para darse un masaje leve con las manos en la cabeza.

- _Sarah…no confías en mí-_ El chico empezó a preocuparse al no recibir respuesta.

- _Si confió, el problema es que no me agrada la idea, ¿seguro que no puedes venir?_ \- dijo mentalmente ella.

- _Es muy riesgoso, si salgo y se dan cuenta empezaran a buscarme, eso podría hacer que te descubran y después… bueno no quiero ni siquiera imaginar que pueda pasar después.-_ dijo él por telepatía.

- _Me molesta saber que tengo que ocultarme del resto-_ respondió ella.

Rito iba a contestar pero se distrajo al ver como la perilla de su cuarto empezó a moverse.

 _-Al parecer una de ellas está intentando entrar, pensaremos en alguna solución otro día, nos vemos mañana adiós.-_ Rito corto la comunicación telepática.

-Definitivamente hallaré una alternativa- pensó Sarah mientras se acostaba en la cama de su nave.

7:30 AM, MARTES

Rito y las chicas ya habían llegado al instituto Sainan. Estaban juntos esperando la llegada del profesor, luego de que Rito explicara, a los demás estudiantes de su salón, la razón de su ausencia todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Alumnos por favor tomen asiento- llego el profesor, la mayoría se percató de que dejo la puerta del salón abierto por lo que iban a preguntar la razón pero el profesor volvió a hablar. –Antes de empezar la clase me gustaría presentarles a una nueva alumna de intercambio, puedes pasar.- dijo el maestro mirando hacia la puerta.

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro ingreso al salón, para vista de todos era alguien muy hermosa, tenía el pelo lacio y largo, su cuerpo parecía bien desarrollado y en forma, todos la miraron con una sonrisa a excepción de Rito que palideció al verla.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Akira Izumi, es un gusto poder conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, esto cautivo a la mayoría de los hombres y agrado a las chicas, parecía alguien gentil y de confianza.

Todos devolvieron el saludo, el único en no reaccionar fue Rito que seguía paralizado en su asiento.

- _Sarah… ¿eres tú?-_ intento comunicarse con el pensamiento Rito.

La castaña miro a Rito y le sonrió. – _Hola amor, me extrañaste-_

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

**En inicio quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en los que dicen que les agrada la historia, eso me motiva a seguir dedicándome en ella. Quiero contestar a la incógnita de si esto terminará en harem o en monogamia... la respuesta es que el desenlace sigue abierto, tanto el harem como el final netamente con Sarah me gustan, supongo que solo al ultimo sabrán por cual me decidí ya que no quiero hacer spoiler. También aviso que por ahora estaré en exámenes y no podré actualizar la historia por unas dos o tres semanas sin embargo quiero que quede claro que no pienso abandonarla ya que detesto que otros autores hagan eso y no quiero ser parte de ellos. En fin disfruten del capitulo y déjenme sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, etc.**

 **To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Caminos que se cruzan**

 **Capítulo 4:**

- _Sarah… ¿eres tú?-_ intento comunicarse con el pensamiento Rito.

La castaña miro a Rito y le sonrió. – _Hola amor, me extrañaste-_

Decir que Yuuki estaba preocupado era poco, su boca estaba seca, empezó a sudar fríamente, el corazón le latía de forma que parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto en cualquier segundo, apenas si podía pensar claramente.

-Espero sean amables con Izumi-san y le den una cálida bienvenida, puedes tomar asiento por allá- dijo el maestro señalando hacia una banca libre diagonal a la de Rito.

-Gracias.- respondió ella haciendo una venia, después procedió a sentarse en el lugar indicado por el profesor.

-Demos inicio con la clase.- El maestro cerró la puerta y comenzó con las clases habituales.

Rito veía detenidamente a Sarah, ¿Qué pasaría si descubren su identidad? Tendrían que escapar y dejar la Tierra, vivir una vida de fugitivos, incluso talvez tendrían que lastimar a otros para poder sobrevivir.

Entonces una duda inundo sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esta manera, cual podría ser esa razón…? Él quería saberlo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, apenas llegó la hora del almuerzo todos los alumnos del salón, a excepción de Rito, rodearon a su nueva compañera. Esto ocasiono que tanto a Rito como a Sarah les cayera una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-Hola Izumi-san mi nombre es Saruyama, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites.- dijo con corazones en los ojos el peli negro.

-Deja de acosarla.- un puño mando a volar varios metros a Saruyama. –disculpa su comportamiento, mi nombre es Yui Kotegawa, puedes llamarme Yui, soy la presidenta y representante de la clases, si necesitas ayuda en algo solo avísame.- hablo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Gra-gracias…- dijo Sarah un poco nerviosa.

Los demás chicos y chicas del salón se presentaron uno a uno con ella, Sarah parecía muy alegre por esto.

-Izumi-san quieres almorzar con nosotras, de paso te mostraremos el instituto.- Dijo Haruna con una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro, me encantaría.- respondió la ahora castaña. Haruna llevo a Sarah con el resto de chicas a dar una vuelta al instituto. En el salón quedaban Rito y Saruyama.

-La nueva chica es muy hermosa, no lo crees.- Dijo Saruyama a su amigo.

Rito no respondía, su mirada estaba perdida y se veía consternado.

-eh Rito te encuentras bien.- Pregunto el peli negro a su amigo.

-Hai, perdón Saruyama pero hoy almorzare solo.- El peli naranja salió del salón y se dirigió a la azotea del instituto, desde arriba pudo distinguir a varias de sus amigas, su mirada se detuvo en el grupo de chicas que estaban con Sarah.

La castaña sonreía al lado Haruna y Kotegawa, parecía que estaban disfrutando el momento juntas ya que todas reían y mostraban un rostro alegre.

El muchacho mantuvo su mirada hacia allá hasta que escucho una voz detrás de él. –¿Yuuki Rito ahora eres un acosador?- el chico al dar la vuelta pudo ver a una pequeña rubia de ojos rojos con evidente enojo.

-Hola Yami, te equivocas solo… solo quería comprobar algo- dijo el adolescente un poco decaído.

-Ya veo, si ese es el caso me disculpo por interrumpir- La chica giro hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Yami, ¿porque te quedaste en la Tierra?- Rito pregunto de forma inconsciente. La rubia detuvo su andar al oír esta pregunta. Yuuki se dio cuenta de esto. –Perdón fue una pregunta tonta, no necesitas responderme.- dijo con nerviosismo y desviando la mirada.

La ex asesina lo miro y sonrió levemente. –Gran parte de mi vida no han sido más que peleas y muertes.- Rito agacho la cabeza al oír esto. –Cuando llegue a este planeta todo eso cambio, conocí a la princesa y a Mikan, también a Mea, tal vez este no sea el lugar más hermoso del universo pero tiene algo que no pude encontrar en otras partes…paz y felicidad.- El chico se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

-Ya no me sentía vacía ni solitaria, tampoco tenía la necesidad de asesinar por protección mía o por petición de alguien, deje de sentirme como un arma y pase a ser alguien con una vida normal o al menos eso creo.- dijo Yami

-¿Eso te gusta… tener una vida normal?- Rito pregunto confuso.

-Puede ser simple pero este estilo de vida me hace feliz.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Yami.- Rito hizo una venia.

Yami se sonrojo un poco por la acción del muchacho. –No… no necesitas agradecerme.- respondió con timidez.

Rito no la pudo escuchar. -¿Dijiste algo?-

-Ya me tengo que ir, solo eso- Yami sonó un poco molesta, la rubia después dejo el lugar.

Rito saco un obento (refrigerio), miro al cielo con una sonrisa y empezó a degustar su comida.

Después de la hora del almuerzo todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, pasaron un par de horas más y las clases finalmente habían concluido.

-Haruna espérame.- La peli azul quien caminaba a la salida vio como una peli rosa se acercaba a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Lala-san?- pregunto Haruna.

-Caminemos juntas a casa- dijo muy animada la primera princesa de Deviluke.

-Hai… paso algo con Rito- dijo Sairenji al no verlo junto a ella.

-No lo encontré, seguro se adelantó.- dijo haciendo un puchero la alienígena.

-Entiendo, vayamos a casa Lala-san- respondió Haruna con una sonrisa. La princesa asintió alegremente y ambas salieron del instituto.

El sol lentamente se escondía en el horizonte, Sarah miraba desde la azotea aquella imagen, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella, cuando miro se sorprendió al ver a Rito, el peli naranja no dijo nada, se paró a unos metros de ella y enfoco sus ojos el horizonte.

Sarah lo miro con una sonrisa triste. –Estas molesto, ¿verdad?- Yuuki negó lentamente con la cabeza, los ojos de él seguían mirando hacia el atardecer.

La actitud del muchacho puso más triste a la castaña. –Si quieres que no vuelva solo debes decírmelo.- hablo ella con la voz rasgada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Rito la miro confundido. –De que hablas, ¿no te divertiste hoy?- cuestiono él.

-si un poco pero no necesito asistir al instituto para eso- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. Yuuki se acercó despacio a ella.

Sarah esperaba que Rito acepte aquella idea, cuando sintió como él la abrazaba se sorprendió y sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño rubor.

-Men-ti-ro-sa.- dijo suavemente. La chica iba a protestar pero Yuuki volvió a hablar. –Hoy tuviste un día muy divertido y alegre.- dijo el manteniendo el abrazo.

-E...so….e…eeso- Sarah empezó a tartamudear.

-Tener una vida sencilla y ordinaria rodeada de gente común y corriente que te hagan sentir normal… algo trivial que muchas personas considerarían aburrido y molesto…. Aun así es por eso que hoy viniste aquí. ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Rito mientras se despegaba un poco de Sarah y la miraba.

Sarah asintió con la cabeza y empezó a derramar un poco de lágrimas. –Pero eso es imposible, tú mismo lo dijiste, si me reconocen podría ocurrir algo terrible y no solo a mí sino a cualquier otra persona, incluso a ti; si eso pasa yo no me lo perdonaría.- dijo ella aferrándose a Rito nuevamente.

-Es cierto, puede que muchas cosas malas sucedan si te descubren…- Admitió el peli naranja mientras Sarah apretó su agarre.

-Supongo que no hay opción- dijo Rito tranquilamente, Sarah sentían gran frustración al oírlo decir esas palabras. –Desde hoy debemos esforzarnos si quieres tener una vida normal - dijo el adolescente con determinación.

La castaña se despegó un poco de él para verlo al rostro, sus ojos estaban aun con algunas lágrimas y su cara reflejaba escepticismo.

-Pero si me descubr- Rito la interrumpió –Lo sé, si llegan a conocer quién eres es probable que pasen varias cosas malas pero incluso si eso llega a suceder estaré junto a ti para apoyarte.- confeso con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con un tono de voz leve.

-Es una promesa, no quiero que vivas escondiéndote ni con temor alguno a ser descubierta, hare todo lo posible para que seas feliz- dijo el chico muy alegre.

-Gracias.- respondió llorando, solo que esta vez de júbilo.

Se quedaron así, el uno abrazado al otro, viendo el atardecer hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. Los dos se separaron poco a poco.

-¿Sabes? luces bastante linda, aunque aún no me acostumbro a verte con ese color de pelo- dijo el chico sonrojado con una sonrisa y un poco nervioso ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a decir cumplidos de ese tipo.

Las mejillas de Sarah adquirieron un leve rubor por el comentario. –Gra…gracias de nuevo, no olvides que desde mañana seré Akira Izumi cuando estemos con otros, aunque puedes llamarme simplemente Akira- declaro sonriendo.

-Entendido, Akira- dijo Rito devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Ya es tarde, hasta mañana.- Sarah empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea.

-Espera, no me pedirás que vaya contigo.- dijo un tanto inquieto el peli naranja.

-Tú lo dijiste "Debemos esforzarnos". Es mejor no levantar sospechas así que debes dormir en tu casa y yo en mi nave.- hablo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Comprendo, al menos deberíamos despedirnos con un beso como hacen las parejas.- dijo Yuuki tímidamente con un gran sonrojo, mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza.

Sarah sonrió al escuchar eso, se dirigió hacia él, puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del peli naranja y lo acerco lentamente, el adolescente cerró los ojos y espero con ansias corresponder el beso, tristemente solo sintió un dedo sobre estos.

-Descansa Rito, estamos a mano por dejarme plantada anoche- dijo con tono juguetón y guiñando un ojo.

-Pe…pero eso, yo…., eso no fue mi culpa.- dijo como protesta.

-Adiós.- la chica lo beso en la mejilla y después se retiró del lugar dejando a Rito con un puchero que después se transformó en una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto Sarah.- dijo él con felicidad.

8:00 PM, RESIDENCIA YUUKI

-¡Dar de comer a la bestia!- reclamaba ferozmente Nana a su hermana quien estaba junto a Mikan, las tres en la cocina.

-Si quieres que el plan empiece a avanzar debes hacerlo- Habló en tono autoritario la tercera princesa de Deviluke.

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo, es solo que…

IMAGINACION DE NANA

Era de noche, Rito estaba con un rostro alegre y calmado, junto a él Nana estaba teniendo un planto lleno de diversos tipos de alimentos.

-Se…seguro que quieres que lo haga.- pregunto la peli rosa modestamente.

-No escogería a nadie más para hacerlo- dijo él con tranquilidad.

-Si tú lo dices.- respondió nerviosa la princesa, la chica agarro un rollo de sushi con los palillos y lo acerco a la boca del muchacho. –Di ahhh…- pidió ella con timidez.

-ahh…- Rito obedeció la petición de ella y atrapo suavemente el alimento con la boca.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?- dijo ella ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Estuvo delicioso, ahora es tu turno cierra los ojos y di ahh…- el adolescente tomo los palillos de madera para coger otro pedazo de sushi y lo dirigió a la boca de Nana.

-Esto es vergonzoso.- dijo ella con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-Solo confía en mí- pidió el peli naranja.

Nana hizo caso al chico, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. El muchacho aprovecho el momento, puso los palillos y el sushi en el plato y se acercó a ella para plantarle un suave pero apasionado beso.

Los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios del muchacho, antes de poder reaccionar Rito se separó lentamente de ella.

-¿Qué tal estuvo, quieres otro?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nana solo asintió con la cabeza, él se acercó lentamente a ella para volver a besarla.

FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE NANA

-¡No lo voy a hacer, esa bestia solo intentará aprovecharse de mi para satisfacer sus deseos carnales!- declaro completamente roja y agitada.

-ehhh?- dijeron Mikan y Momo al mismo tiempo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por sus cabezas.

-Estoy de vuelta- Se escuchó la voz de Rito conjuntamente con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. El joven camino a la sala, ahí se encontraban Lala y Celine viendo la televisión, las dos al verlo se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Porque no me esperaste al salir de clases Rito- dijo Lala abrazando uno de sus brazos y sollozando.

Celine por otro lado fue atrapada por el brazo libre de Rito, la pequeña planta humanoide estaba feliz de estar cerca de su "padre" si así se lo puede llamar.

-Perdón tuve que ir a pedir algunos cuadernos para igualarme todo lo que han visto estos días- dijo Yuuki mintiendo en parte ya que a pesar de ir por lo cuadernos también fue a ver a Sarah.

-Pudiste habérmelos pedido a mí, así hubiéramos venido juntos de clases- dijo la princesa aun con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de los ojos.

-Disculpa pero no entiendo muy bien tu letra, por eso se los pedí a alguien más- dijo él intentando despegarla de su brazo. La chicha estaba un poco decepcionada consigo mismo por no poder ayudarlo pero se relajó cuando sintió la mano de Rito acariciando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, que tal si cenamos- dijo alegremente.

-Hai- Lala instantáneamente recupero su humor de siempre.

En la cocina Momo empezó a molestar a su hermana. –Si no quieres darle de comer tu yo lo hare, pero no te enojes si empiezo a gustarle más que voz-

-Si ese es el caso yo quiero darle de comer a Rito- dijo Mikan molesta.

-Tú ya preparaste la cena, no es justo que ganes más puntos con él- dijo Momo con un poco de celos.

-Casi siempre hago la cena pero eso no me ayuda a que él se fije más en mí, por eso yo quiero darle de comer hoy- dijo la castaña aun molesta.

-Yo le daré la comida hoy- declaro Momo viendo desafiante a Mikan. Las dos se miraban penetrantemente, ninguna quería ceder ante la otra.

-Suficiente, si evito que se maten entonces yo lo hare- dijo Nana sonrojada.

-¿Harás que?- Yuuki entro a la cocina haciendo que Nana gire a verlo.

-Yo…yo voy a- La peli rosa miro atrás para ver si Mikan y Momo la ayudarían, su sorpresa fue grande cuando las vio al lado de Lala quien también había llegado a la cocina.

-¿Tú vas a…?- Rito seguía con curiosidad por lo que Nana quería decir.

-¡Voy a cenar fuera con Mea!- respondió alterada corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa para salir por esta. Todos se quedaron un poco perplejos por la reacción de la chica.

-Ya veo, que te vaya bien.- respondió Rito al ver como la peli rosa salía de la casa.

El muchacho se percató que Nana olvido su celular y chaqueta. –Adelántense en comer, iré a darle a Nana sus cosas.- Rito agarro las cosas de la nombrada y salió rápidamente de la casa. Mikan y Momo ardían de celos al ver como Rito se preocupó por ella y salió en su búsqueda sin dudarlo. Por otro lado Lala ya estaba devorando la comida que había cocinado Mikan.

Nana caminaba por un callejón a varias cuadras de la casa de Mikan y Rito, se maldecía por no tener el valor suficiente de decirle la verdad al chico. –Genial ahora no comeré nada.- dijo la chica temblando un poco por el frio y después de darse cuenta de que olvido su celular y dinero.

-¡Nana!- grito desde lejos Yuuki, el chico se acercó a ella corriendo.

La princesa estaba confusa por la presencia del muchacho, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente cuando vio que sostenía su chaqueta. –Eres un pervertido que haces con m- la chica se enmudeció cuando vio como Rito abrió la chaqueta en frente suyo como si la quisiera ayudar a ponérsela.

-Deberías ponértela antes de que te resfríes.- dijo sonriendo.

La princesa de Deviluke inconscientemente se acercó al muchacho y dejo que le pusiera su prenda de vestir. – _Que cálido-_ pensó ella al abrigarse con esta.

-También olvidaste esto.- dijo el chico entregándole el celular de ella. –Bien voy a regresar.- el muchacho dio la vuelta, cuando intento caminar sintió que algo sujetaba su mano, al mirar pudo ver que se trataban de las manos de Nana.

-Recordé que Mea no podía salir hoy, comerías conmigo- pidió la peli rosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate. Rito iba a negar la petición pero al verla detenidamente vio que la chica estaba bastante nerviosa y ansiosa por la respuesta, su respiración era lenta y parecía que estaba empezando a transpirar.

-C _reo que no hará ningún daño comer a fuera hoy,_ Me encantaría cenar contigo Nana- dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

Nana apretó el agarre de sus manos con la de Rito, se sentía feliz al saber que el peli naranja acepto comer junto a ella.

Varios minutos después los chicos comían pizza en un pequeño restaurante Italiano, conversaban y reían de cosas banales, los dos disfrutaban la compañía mutua. Nana junto todo su valor y con los cubiertos del local corto un trozo de su pizza y lo acerco a la boca de Rito, el muchacho la miro un tanto sorprendido y confuso.

La chica desvió la mirada. –Mi pizza está muy rica… quiero que la pruebes di ahh-

Yuuki tenía dudas de aceptar, sin embargo él pensaba que Nana no lo veía de forma romántica ni nada por el estilo así que vio aquel acto como un simple gesto de "amistad". –ahh- la peli rosa se emocionó y sonrojo al ver que el chico aceptaría su comida.

Suavemente ella le dio el trozo de pizza en su comida y espero una respuesta de él. Luego de masticar el chico sonrió. -Realmente es muy sabrosa – dijo él logrando que una cálida sensación recorra el cuerpo de ella.

El peli naranja quiso ser reciproco con ella, tomo un trozo de su pizza con el tenedor y lo apunto hacia ella. Nana estaba atónita por aquella acción.

-Es tu turno di ahhh- El chico tenía un pequeño sonrojo, para el ese acto era vergonzoso pero debía corresponder la acción de ella de igual manera.

El corazón de la joven latía desmesuradamente, no quería perder esa oportunidad, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

Rito se sorprendió de ver a Nana de esa forma. Una mezcla de timidez y nerviosismo, aun así lo dejo pasar y termino acercando el alimento a la boca de ella quien lo recibió con gran placer.

Luego de saborearlo la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, sin duda alguna para ella ese fue el mejor trozo de pizza que había probado.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Rito con una sonrisa.

-Esta deliciosa- dijo alegremente mientras sus mejillas seguían rojas.

-Me alegro que te gustará- dijo el peli naranja.

Después de cenar la pareja se encamino a casa. Para Rito fue extraño que Nana se haya enroscado su brazo con el de él pero supuso que era por el frío de manera que también se aferró a ella para calentarla un poco más.

Nana se sentía en un sueño o como en una fantasía, para ella era como si ellos fueran una pareja que acababa de regresar de una cita.

Luego de caminar un par de cuadras la chica noto que estaban a solo una de llegar a casa, esto la preocupó ya que no quería acabar la noche de esa manera.

La peli rosa junto todo su valor y se detuvo en seco, Rito también paro y la miro confundido.

-Nana ya estamos cerca y es tarde, deja de jugar.- declaro en con tono de regaño.

Nana no respondió, simplemente se puso en frente de Rito y lo miro fijamente, su mirada estaba cargada de determinación.

-¿ee…esta todo bien?- consulto Rito nervioso por la actitud de ella.

-Más te vale no decirle a nadie más de esto bestia o juro que te matare mientras duermes.- dijo la princesa de forma seria.

-¿Decir qu- antes de poder concluir Nana se paró en puntillas y con sus brazos atrajo el rostro de Yuuki al suyo hasta que se juntaron los labios de ambos.

La mente de Rito hizo cortocircuito, apenas podía creer que Nana, la segunda princesa de Deviluke quien siempre mostro no tener agrado por él ahora lo estaba besando apasionadamente.

La falta de aire hizo que lentamente Nana se separara de los labios y rostro del peli naranja. La chica mostro una gran sonrisa conjuntamente con un rostro con mejillas rojas como una cereza.

Yuuki la seguía mirando como si lo que acababa de pasar solo hubiese sido su imaginación.

-No lo olvides, si alguien se entera me encargaré de que no tengas futuro- advirtió la adolescente manteniendo su sonrisa. Nana se acercó a él otra vez para besarlo, esta vez el beso fue más corto, casi fugaz, la chica después corrió a la casa, al entrar Momo y Mikan la esperaban en las escaleras pero ella las ignoró y corrió a su alcoba.

Mientras tanto Rito seguía afuera de la casa asimilando lo sucedido. -¿Qué está pasando con ellas, tanto les puede haber afectado mi desaparición y regreso?... ahora solo falta que Yami me confiese que me ama y que a los cerdos les salgan alas…- dijo él sarcásticamente mientras se encaminaba a la casa y empezaba a pensar que haría ahora.

DEPARTAMENTO DE MEA

Mea leía un revista junto a su hermana que estaba de visita, Yami por su parte leía un libro pero lo cerro bruscamente sin previo aviso.

-¿Ocurrió algo Yami-nee?- pregunto Mea un poco preocupada a su hermana.

-No lo sé, por alguna razón quiero golpear a Yuuki Rito.- Dijo Yami seriamente.

-jeje deberías tratar mejor a Rito sempai, quizás así algún día acceda a lamernos todo el cuerpo a ambas.- dijo Mea con tono coqueto.

-D..d..de…de qué demonios hablas, Yuuki Rito no intentara lamernos a menos que quiera acabar con su vida- respondió Yami perdiendo la compostura y sonrojándose notoriamente.

-Solo decía.- declaro Mea sacando la lengua y volviendo a concentrarse en su revista.

RESIDENCIA YUUKI

Toc toc -Nana abre la puerta queremos saber que estuviste haciendo con Rito- dijo Momo golpeando la puerta de la habitación de la mencionada.

-Nana-san solo queremos hablar, por favor abre la puerta- dijo Mikan intentando sonar calmada pues dentro de ella solo quería tumbar la puerta y torturar a Nana hasta que confesará.

La segunda princesa de Deviluke estaba detrás de la puerta, sus mejillas se mantenían coloradas, con sus dedos se tocaba levemente los labios. – _Mi primer beso… mi primer beso fue con Rito-_ Pensaba la peli rosa con una sonrisa y aun sin creer lo que había ocurrido hace pocos minutos.

-¡Nana!- Momo ya empezó a exasperarse.

Mikan no se encontraba mejor pues la curiosidad y celos de lo que imaginaba que podría haber ocurrido entre la peli rosa y su hermano la hacían rabiar. –¡Nana-san!-

Por su parte Nana seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

7:00 AM

-Mikan, Lala, Momo, Nana, y Celine el desayuno ya está servido apúrense o llegaran tarde.- dijo Rito desde la parte baja de las escaleras. Poco después las chicas y el muchacho estaban desayunando en la mesa.

Mikan y Momo tenían un par de ojeras y miraban recelosamente a Nana que mostraba una sonrisa radiante como el sol, Celine, Lala y Rito desayunaban amenamente sin percatarse de esto.

-Me sorprende que hayas hecho el desayuno, también es impresionante que tenga tan buen sabor… te has esforzado mucho en hacerlo... hay alguna razón para esto Rito- Dijo Mikan acusadoramente.

Esta vez Lala fue quien se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba -Es verdad, Rito casi nunca cocina y cuando lo hace no es tan bueno como lo que hace Mikan pero en esta ocasión el desayuno esta delicioso, Rito acaso t- Lala fue interrumpida por la voz de Rito.

-Solo quería sorprenderlas hehe- dijo Rito nervioso.

Lala lo miro confundida, Mikan y Momo lo miraban sospechosamente y Nana seguía sonriendo con un pequeño rubor en el rostro ya que pensaba que esto fue especialmente para ella por lo de la noche anterior.

7:30 INSTITUTO SAINAN

La mayoría de los alumnos ya había llegado al salón de clases, Lala conversaba alegremente con Haruna, Yui reprochaba a Risa por pasar manoseando al resto de las compañeras de clase, Saruyama miraba pervertida mente a Lala y Rito veía fijamente el puesto en el que se sentaba Sarah y que de momento estaba vacío.

- _No puedo creer que apenas es el segundo día de clases y ya esté llegando tarde, será mejor ir a buscarla.-_ Pensó Yuuki intranquilo por la peli blanca. El chico estaba a punto de levantarse hasta que vio como una castaña entraba al salón con prisa.

La chica se dirigió a su puesto con gran velocidad, su respiración era agitada. Rito se preocupó por la conducta de ella, pensó que quizás había ocurrido algo malo y tuvo que escapar de alguien, cuando el peli naranja se dispuso a acercarse a hablar con ella escucho una voz en su cabeza. – _Maldito despertador, me quede dormida y tuve que venir corriendo-_

Rito casi cae de espaldas al escuchar lo que realmente había sucedido. Sarah giro hacia él y sonrió alegremente. El peli naranja recobro la compostura y la miro un poco disgustado. – _Que sucede contigo, tienes que ser más responsable, pensé que algo malo te pasó-_

Sarah saco un poco la lengua y guiño un ojo. – _Gracias por preocuparte por mí, yo también te amo.-_

Rito se sonrojo notoriamente. – _Eso… eso no es lo que dije-_

La castaña solo hizo un puchero. _–¿Entonces no me amas?-_ Dijo telepáticamente con un poco de tristeza.

Yuuki se paralizo al recibir ese pensamiento de ella, el chico solo agacho la cabeza derrotado. – _Me alegra verte sana y salva, por favor ya no hagas eso de nuevo._ -

La castaña solo sonrió triunfante.

- _También te amo Sarah-_ dijo Rito con la mente mientras sonreía y la miraba.

Las mejillas de Sarah se tiñeron de rojo y casi cae de su silla.

Rito rio un poco por esto. – _eso no es justo no puedes decir eso tan de repente_ \- reclamo con el pensamiento ella.

-Te encuentras bien Izumi-san- dijo Haruna preocupada al ver que su nueva amiga casi cae de la silla.

-eh… si, todo está bien, hola Haruna- dijo muy nerviosa la castaña.

-hehe hola, que gusto que estés bien- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa.

-Alumnos perdón por el retraso, tomen asiento empezaremos enseguida con las clases de hoy.- dijo el maestro al llegar y cerrar la puerta del salón.

Las clases procedieron como de costumbre y la hora del almuerzo finalmente llego.

- _Búscame en el pequeño bosque de atrás del instituto-_ Dijo Rito a Sarah. El peli naranja salió rápidamente del salón lo que llamo la atención de algunos de la clase.

-Izumi-san almorcemos juntas hoy- dijo Haruna a la castaña.

-Lo lamento Haruna pero debo ir a hacer algo importante, nos veremos después- dijo la castaña negándose a la petición de Haruna cortésmente.

-Entiendo nos veremos después.- respondió Sairenji.

Sarah caminaba por el bosque que dijo Rito, se detuvo al escuchar una voz. –Sarah por aquí- apareció el peli naranja a través de unos arbustos.

El chico tomo de la mano a la joven y la llevo hasta debajo de un árbol en donde estaba una manta y dos pequeños recipientes.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto ella desconcertada por el comportamiento de él.

-Dime ¿trajiste tu almuerzo?- pregunto el peli naranja.

La chica se sorprendió y espanto al darse cuenta de que lo olvidó. –no puede ser, por despertarme tarde no tuve tiempo de prepararlo.- dijo ella molesta consigo mismo.

Rito empezó a reírse por esto lo que causo enojo en ella. –Te perece gracioso que me quede sin comer.- reclamo ella.

-No, no es eso, es solo que imagine que algo así podría suceder.- Rito se sentó en la manta y extendió la mano hacia ella para invitarla a hacer lo mismo.

-Eso no es gracioso- dijo ella sentándose junto a él.

Rito cogió uno de los recipientes y se lo entrego a ella. –Ten, es un obento especial hecho por mí, espero te guste.- dijo él con un pequeño sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

Sarah recibió el recipiente y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver lo que preparo para ella, había varias cosas que olían delicioso y todo se veía en buen estado. –¿En verdad lo preparaste tú?- cuestiono ella.

La castaña sabía que Rito no era muy bueno en la cocina, si bien lo que preparaba no era incomible estaba lejos de tener un buen sabor.

-Me hiere escucharte decir eso, pero si, lo prepare yo. Adelante prueba uno- Rito tomo un trozo de pescado del recipiente de Sarah y lo metió en la boca de ella sin previo aviso. La adolescente casi escupe el pescado por la repentina acción pero Yuuki tapo su boca.

Sarah no muy feliz empezó a masticar el bocado, su cara de disgusto poco a poco se transformó en una de sorpresa. –Esta delicioso- dijo ella al acabar de pasar el trozo de comida.

-Me esforcé mucho en prepararlo aunque aún no soy un experto en cocina me alegra que te haya gustado.- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa.

–¿Lo hiciste solo por mí?- dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Si, como te dije pensé que era muy probable que olvidaras tu almuerzo así que quise sorprenderte con algo especial y que sea como decirlo… digerible- dijo Rito riendo apenado y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza ya que el mismo reconocía que no era muy bueno en cocinar.

Pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Sarah, Yuuki se preocupó al verla así. –Si no te gusto no tienes que comerlo.- dijo el asustado por la reacción de ella.

La castaña empezó a reír levemente y con un brazo se secó las lágrimas. –Perdón, hace muchos años que nadie preparaba algo de comer para mí solo porque le preocupara, eso me alegro mucho- dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor en los cachetes producto de haber llorado.

-Si ese es el caso desde hoy preparare todos tus obento y toda la comida que quieras solo dímelo- dijo Rito con determinación. Una de las cosas que no podía aguantar el muchacho era verla llorar, simplemente no lo soportaba, definitivamente haría cualquier cosa para evitar que ella se sintiera triste o mal.

-Gracias.- dijo ella un poco apenada por las palabras del chico.

Luego de almorzar y disfrutar el tiempo juntos, los dos empezaron a dirigirse a su clase.

-Tendremos deportes la siguiente hora, debes medir tu fuerza y habilidades cuando estés en clase o podrías llamar la atención- aconsejo Rito.

-No te inquietes por mí se cómo controlarme, eres tú por quien estoy preocupada - La castaña noto como Rito la miro confundido. –Recuerda que ya no eres un humano común. La resistencia de nuestro cuerpo, nuestros reflejos, fuerza, velocidad, entre otras cosas ya no es la misma. Dado que nunca has tenido un entrenamiento o práctica de tus nuevas habilidades y que tu cuerpo aun no debe haberse ajustado al 100% a tus nuevos poderes no serás capaz de limitar o medir tus acciones.- declaro ella de forma seria.

-Estas segura de eso, hasta ahora no he hecho nada que se pueda considerar sobre humano- cuestiono un poco alarmado.

Sarah quiso hacer una demostración, recogió una piedra pequeña del suelo y le ordeno al adolescente lanzarla con fuerza contra un gran y solido árbol que estaba a un par de metros de ellos.

Rito tomo la piedra con fuerza, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera ocurrir, trago saliva sonoramente y arrojo la piedra hacia donde dijo Sarah.

Crack

El rostro del peli naranja quedo perplejo con lo que veía, la piedra que lanzo había partido al árbol que estaba delante de él y no solo eso sino también agujereo a 5 árboles detrás de este. Yuuki veía su mano anonadado por lo que había conseguido con una minúscula roca.

-Lo que temía, no has sentido ninguna necesidad de expulsar toda tu fuerza o energía, es probable que solo hayas activado tus capacidades físicas de forma tan breve que nadie pudo darse cuenta ni siquiera tú, en todo caso intenta evitar hacer cualquier actividad que requiera o exija esfuerzo físico. Hacerlo sin tener control de tu fuerza podría resultar perjudicial para ti ya sea causando un desgarre o incluso la rotura de uno o varios huesos por la presión de energía y fuerza que ahora tienes - declaro ella mirándolo fijamente.

Rito palideció al imaginar todos los inventos de Lala, los ataques de Yami, sus peculiares caídas, entre otras cosas que solían ocurrir en su día a día. Si no podía controlar su fuerza y por reflejo usaba un poco de esta era probable de que hiriera a alguien y así mismo.

-No te estreses, a partir de hoy entrenaremos en las tardes para que logres dominar tus habilidades, veras que en poco tiempo podrás usarlas a tu antojo.- dijo Sarah con una sonrisa. Rito se alegró al oírla decir eso y asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a los vestidores, cada uno se dirigió al de su respectivo género. En el de varones Rito se encontró con su amigo Saruyama.

-¿Hey Rito donde estuviste? Lala y Sairenji estuvieron buscándote durante la hora del almuerzo.- aviso el peli negro.

-Yo ehhh… quise un poco de tiempo solo para mi hehe- respondió nervioso.

-Qué extraño también Akira-chan desapareció a esa hora. ¿Acaso tú y ella están saliendo a escondidas?- acuso Saruyama con una sonrisa picará.

Rito empezó a tartamudear, su mente se había bloqueado. –N…n…no es eso-

-hahahaha- empezó a reír Saruyama, esto molesto al peli naranja. –Sé que no están saliendo te lo dije para incomodarte. Además es imposible que una chica así se fije en ti si hay alguien como yo en el mismo salón.- dijo el sonando un tanto presuntuoso.

-Hahaha tienes razón- dijo Rito para evitar cualquier otra pregunta o acusación. – _Si tan solo supieres la verdad no sonreirías tanto.-_ pensó Yuuki aun molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

-N _o podían hacer esto más pequeño.-_ eran los pensamiento sarcásticos de Sarah quien se veía bastante incomoda, terminaba de cambiarse su uniforme cotidiano por el de deportes, este consistía en un short azul obscuro que llegaba centímetros más arriba de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca que en el caso de ella estaba más ajustada de lo debido y que permitía admirar su figura más de lo que ella quisiera.

-Qué bueno verte Izumi-san, la clase muy pronto dará inicio debes darte prisa.- Hablo una peli negra que también vestía el uniforme de deportes.

-Ahora voy Kotegawa- respondió "Akira" con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. –E _sta camiseta es demasiado corta… aun así debo estar cerca de Rito en caso de que suceda algo.-_ Pensó con determinación mientras dejaba los vestidores.

La clase comenzó con normalidad, todas las chicas se encontraban en el patio calentando para su entrenamiento físico, aquellas doncellas deleitaban la mirada de no solo uno sino de todos los chicos de la clase y aquello varones que por suerte, coincidencia o por anticiparse a lo que verían estaban cerca del lugar.

Rito estaba nervioso y asustado, las palabras de motivación de Sarah lo habían ayudado a relajarse pero aún se preocupaba por lo que podría pasar. Sarah noto esto y dejó el calentamiento para acercarse a él y transmitirle un poco más de confianza en sí mismo.

-Poniéndote en ese estado no lograras nada- sonó una voz femenina detrás de Yuuki.

El mencionado giro ya sabiendo con quien se encontraría pues conocía muy bien a la dueña de esa voz. Al verla se sonrojo de sobremanera, el uniforme de deportes realmente resaltaba la hermosa figura de quien ahora tenía en frente, el chico no podía dejar de asombrarse con lo que veía, repasaba el cuerpo de ella lentamente con su mirada.

Inconscientemente fijo sus ojos, como si estuviera hipnotizado, en una parte del cuerpo de aquella chica que en si ningún hombre heterosexual podría pasar por alto, esto se debía a que esta parte en especial era resalta por lo ajustado de la prenda de ella, así es, el chico miraba descaradamente el busto de Sarah.

La castaña estaba extrañada por el adolescente, tenía una mirada perdida y un notorio rubor, al verlo por unos segundos se dio cuenta hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de él, por reflejo la chica se cubrió sus senos con ambos brazos. –Eres un pervertido- dijo ella acusadoramente mientras sentía arder sus mejillas.

-…ehhh…. lo… lo lamento- Rito movía los brazos de un lado a otro en negación. -Discúlpame Akira… yo, yo…- el chico desvió la mirada, su sonrojo se intensifico, no quería admitir que quedo embobado al verla de esa manera, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la camiseta de ella…bueno como decirlo… dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquiera al estar tan apegada a su cuerpo.

-Por favor acompáñame.- sin previo aviso Yuuki tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo a los vestidores, alejándose de la vista de los presentes y causando dudas y extraños sentimientos en algunas de las chicas que se percataron de su acción.

El chico dejo a Sarah en la puerta de los vestidores de las mujeres y le pidió que esperara un momento por él. Al regresar llevaba un bolso consigo.

Sarah seguía enojada, el peli naranja aun no daba explicación para su comportamiento. Antes de poder reprocharle, Rito comenzó a hablar. –De verdad discúlpame, no era mi intención quedarte viendo de esa manera en frente de todos, es solo que…-

-Es solo que…- dijo Sarah.

Rito vio al suelo. –Me desconcertó cuando mire ya sabes… tus pech- Rito reflexionó sus palabras cuando escucho el tronar de los nudillos de Sarah.

–Perdón, no fue mi intención verte de esa manera en frente de todos, solo me impresionaste, si tenías algún problema con el uniforme debiste habérmelo dicho.- El muchacho levanto el rostro y la miro a los ojos, él tenía una sonrisa triste. Luego extendió sus brazos y puso el bolso en frente de ella como entregándoselo. –Espero te sirva.-

Sarah opto por no decir nada. Tomo el bolso y al abrirlo se encontró con una camiseta blanca. La chica quedo desconcertada por lo que miro a Rito en busca de una explicación.

-No te alarmes está limpia, es una de mis camisetas. Parece que fue útil tener siempre una de respaldo, aunque jamás pensé que podría necesitarse para esto- dijo tristemente él.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo argumentar ella.

-¿Por qué?... eso es simple, aunque deteste admitir que gran parte del tiempo que me quede mirándote fue porque soy un gran pervertido… también me quede mirándote por que me preocupe por ti, vi come apretaba esa camiseta tu cuerpo y presentí que no te sentías cómoda, a pesar de eso tu saliste al patio como si nada e incluso te acercaste a mi cuando notaste que seguía nervioso… yo de verdad soy un desastre.-

Rito apretó sus puños. –Por no dejarme solo allá fuera tu… tu dejaste de lado lo que los demás verían o pensarían de ti al estar de esa manera… soy patético.- algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Rito. –Perdón, perdón, perd- el peli naranja calló cuando sintió los brazos de Sarah rodearlo.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo no tienes por qué disculparte, tienes razón debí habértelo dicho antes- La voz de Sarah ahora era cálida y afectiva. –No eres patético, para mi eres alguien extraordinario.-

Poco a poco el adolescente se calmó. La castaña al sentir esto dejo de abrazarlo y lo miro a los ojos. –Ya regreso, voy a cambiarme por favor espera aquí.-

Sarah salió del vestidor, esta ocasión la camiseta le quedaba un poco grande pero se sentía cómoda. Sus mejillas estaban coloridas. –Es raro usar tu ropa- dijo ella de forma tímida.

El chico la miraba soñadoramente. –Creo que te queda perfecta, te ves hermosa.- declaro sonriendo y con los cachetes igual de rojos que los de ella.

-hehe Pervertido- dijo en todo juguetón la castaña.

-Regresemos.- Rito extendió la mano para juntarla con la de ella.

-Que haces, no podemos salir dados de la mano o llamaremos la atención.- dijo Sarah dudosa de aceptar la acción de él.

-Estaremos bien si nos soltamos antes de salir al patio- Rito seguía extendiendo la mano, el chico mostraba una sonrisa radiante, llena de confianza.

La castaña acepto y junto su mano con la de él entrelazando sus dedos.

Cuando ya estaban a metros de salir una peli azul conocida por ambos, entro al lugar. La chica se sorprendió al encontrarlos juntos, sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando vio detenidamente como se estrechaban la mano, se quedó paralizada, quiso decir algo pero de su boca solo salía aire caliente.

La pareja también la miro sorprendida, el único en reaccionar fue Rito.

-Sai…Sairenji- dijo incrédulo de ver a aquella persona.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón la demora, el trabajo y la universidad consumen demasiado mi tiempo, espero disfruten el capitulo, como siempre digo déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones

To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.

Caminos que se cruzan

Capítulo 5:

La peli azul se sorprendió al encontrarlos juntos, sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando vio detenidamente como se estrechaban la mano, se quedó paralizada, quiso decir algo pero de su boca solo salía aire caliente.

La pareja también la miro sorprendida, el único en reaccionar fue Rito.

-Sai…Sairenji- dijo incrédulo de ver a aquella persona.

-¡Que hago…!- Pensaba Yuuki. Para él el mundo se empezó a mover en cámara lenta. Su mente estaba llena de dudas y contradicciones, ¿Qué debía hacer? Justo antes de poder decir algo sintió como Sarah apretaba un poco más fuerte su mano.

El la miro detenidamente, la chica estaba asustada y nerviosa, parecía tener miedo de lo que iba a pasar, luego de verla Rito se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer, otra vez sentía el paso del tiempo con normalidad. –Creo que es hora- Yuuki sonrió levemente y giro el rostro hacia Sairenji.

La peli azul al ver a Rito mirándola con tanta determinación sintió una vez más una punzada en su pecho –Sairenji, Akira y yo… bueno nosotros somos- el peli naranja fue interrumpido por la peli azul.

-Qué bueno que los encontré, estábamos muy preocupados- hablo Haruna, la chica se acercó como si nada pasara a Akira y luego estrecho sus manos con las de la castaña, separando así a Rito de Akira en el proceso, ambos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de ella. –Estas usando una camisa de Rito ¿cierto?-

La castaña se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate, casi pierde el equilibrio. –bue…bue es que… y el… y entonces yo y la otra camiseta.- Sarah no sabía que decir.

-hehe no te preocupes, entiendo.- la peli azul se separó de Akira, esta vez posó sus ojos en Rito. –Gracias Rito y discúlpame por causarte problemas, como su amiga debí haberme dado cuenta antes.- la chica se agacho como pidiendo perdón por unos segundos.- Rito seguía sin creer lo que pasaba.

-Deben está esperándonos volvamos a clase- la peli azul recobro la compostura y llevo de la mano a la castaña, Sarah también estaba extrañada por la actitud de ella, antes de irse miro a Yuuki pero el solo pudo contestar levantando los hombros igual de confuso.

Segundos después Rito quedo solo en la salida de los vestidores. -ufff… ¿que fue eso? Aun así me alegra de que nada malo haya pasado, que bien creo que Sairenji ni siquiera se percató jeje… mmm aunque ahora que lo pienso, desde cuando me llama solo por mi nombre- dijo para sí mismo el peli naranja mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su clase.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Yuuki, es tu turno en la carrera de relevos.- dijo un hombre de unos 30 años de edad con pelo oscuro y cortó, este era el profesor.

-carreras de relevos.- el chico trago saliva sonoramente. –No hay problema iré lento así no habrá ningún inconveniente-

A pocos metros de la partida Sarah veía a su novio que se alistaba para iniciar. Él se percató de esto e intercambiaron miradas con una cálida sonrisa, solo con la mirada ambos se transmitían seguridad y confianza. Haruna miro esto e inconscientemente apretó los puños, la peli azul por impulso se puso en frente de la castaña. –Te molestaría ayudarme a calentar un poco Akira- dijo de forma tajante.

-eh a claro Haruna. Qué raro desde cuando me trata del nombre- pensó la castaña.

-Bien, ¡comiencen!.- el profesor dio inicio a la carrera.

-Concéntrate… no muy rápido, lento, lento, ahora acelera, acelera… frena! Frena, suave voy bien, voy bien.- Rito caminaba de forma torpe intentaba correr un momento y casi enseguida frenaba.

Muchos se burlaban de él, otros lo miraban con curiosidad, -quizás quiere ir al baño.- era una de las muchas explicaciones que se escuchaban.

Sarah por otro lado solo podía ver con un poco de vergüenza a su novio. –Debemos empezar el entrenamiento lo antes posible - pensaba mientras hacia un facepalm.

6:00 PM

Las clases se habían terminado, Rito estaba a punto de salir del instituto cuando de repente sintió como lo sujetaban del brazo.

-Ve a prepararte, te espero en una hora cerca de la nave- dijo Akira con un semblante serio.

-No podemos postergarlo por hoy, estoy exhausto.- rogaba el peli naranja con cara de agotado.

-No quería mostrártelo pero tú lo pediste- Sarah tomo el celular de Rito y busco en internet un video que luego se lo mostro.

-jejeje que… que ridículo, que nunca le enseñaron a moverse.- dijo divertido al ver el video de un adolecente que una y otra vez corría de forma torpe deteniéndose continuamente y corriendo a gran velocidad durante un momento para después volver a parar el paso abruptamente.

Sarah hizo otro facepalm. –Eres tu bobo.- Rito se congelo y comenzó a palidecer al ver el número de visitas del video.

-¡352.910 visitas!- una aura oscura y deprimente rodeo al adolecente. –ya no podré mirar a la gente a los ojos.- concluyo con la voz apagada.

-Anímate solo será hasta que controles tu cuerpo, te espero no tardes- Dijo Sarah y después se alejó de la vista del muchacho.

6:20 CASA YUUKI

Yuuki se escabullía cuidadosamente por su casa, su objetivo llegar a su cuarto, tomar ropa cómoda para ejercitar y salir sin ser descubierto, la razón: no quería levantar sospechas.

El muchacho sentía que estaba de suerte, Mikan parecía estar fuera de casa con Celine y Momo, encontró a Nana durmiendo en el sofá, solo debía evitar encontrarse con Lala y lograría cumplir con su misión exitosamente.

Ágilmente llego a su habitación, tomo un bolso, guardo ropa casual y se puso vestimenta deportiva. –Listo, será mejor irme- dijo para sí mismo.

Toc toc.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, el muchacho comenzó a desesperarse, no podían encontrarlo, el chico miro de un lado hacia otro buscando una solución, finalmente detuvo su mirada, no estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer pero la puerta sonó nuevamente.

Pac la puerta fue abierta de golpe, una peli rosa y una peli azul fueron las responsables.

-Te lo dije Haruna, Rito aún no ha regresado- Hablo la primera princesa de Deviluke con un tono sereno.

-Qué extraño ya debió haber vuelto- dijo la adolecente terrestre. -Es mi culpa lo perdí de vista cuando bajamos del autobús- pensó la chica mientras buscaba pistas en la habitación del chico.

-¿Sucede algo malo con Rito?- Lala pregunto un poco preocupada.

-No, no es nada solo que…- a la mente de la peli azul volvió la imagen de Rito dado de la mano con Akira. –¿Que me pasa? eh visto a Rito siendo abrazado por otras chicas, incluso lo he visto tocándolas en partes íntimas gracias a sus peculiares caídas… pero aun así… jamás he sentido esta sensación tan frustrante dentro de mí, esa imagen no se va de mi mente ¡Por que! ¡Por que! ¡Por que!- La chica cerro los ojos fuertemente.

Lala se alarmo por esto. –Haruna, Haruna- Dijo ella agitándola con sus brazos.

-¿Qué?- Haruna abrió poco a poco los ojos, vio a Lala bastante consternada en su delante- lo lamento, hoy no me siento bien- dijo la peli azul intentando excusarse.

-Me asustaste- Lala hizo un pequeño puchero.

-jaja no es para tanto además ya me siento mejor- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hai- dijo la princesa sonriendo de igual manera.

7:20 PM BOSQUE ANTIGUO

-¿Dónde estará?- era el pensamiento de una peliblanca que estaba sentada en un gran tronco, esta se mostraba un tanto molesta.

Sss sss ss

El sonido de unos arbustos llamó la atención de la chica. Segundos después un peli naranja con varios raspones en su cuerpo y varias hojas y ramas adornando su ropa y cabello apareció en medio de estos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, la peli blanca desvió la mirada. –Llegas tarde- dijo en tono severo.

-Disculpa la demora, no todos los días una sale de su casa por la ventana y cae sobre varios arbustos.- dijo el adolescente mientras se sacudía un poco las ramas y hojas del cuerpo.

Sarah iba a preguntar pero opto por mejor no hacerlo, la chica se acercó a él y lo ayudo a quitarse las ramas del cabello. –Espero que estés listo, lo primero será aumentar tu fuerza y resistencia, así tu cuerpo se ira ajustando a tus habilidades gradualmente- dijo ella acabando de ayudarlo de él y caminando hacia el troco donde había estado sentada.

-Hoy correrás 20 Km, harás 200 sentadillas y 200 abdominales, empezaremos con poco para que tu cuerpo no reciba ningún daño- Declaro seriamente la peli blanca.

-¡Eso es poco!- Pensó consternado el muchacho. –Qué más da, supongo que empezaré corriendo- Yuuki empezó a calentar un poco antes de dar inicio con su nueva rutina de ejercicio.

-Espera antes debes ponerte unas cosas- dijo la peliblanca sonriendo y dirigiéndose a una bolsa que había traído consigo. La adolecente regreso con 4 pesas que se sujetan al cuerpo, tomo las pesas y las puso en el suelo cerca de Rito, luego lo miro a los ojos al ver la confusión del chico. –Ejercitaras mientras traes atado esas pesas en tus piernas y brazos-

El peli naranja asintió con la cabeza e intento levantar una de las pesas, sin embargo no pudo. –Pero que… ¿qué es esta cosa, de que están hechas estas pesas?- pregunto a Sarah.

-Un material especial de entrenamiento, las que te di son las más livianas que tengo, apenas pesan 50 Kg cada una, las que uso pesan una tonelada aproximadamente.- dijo de forma tranquila.

-¡u..u…un una tonelada!- dijo el chico un poco asustado.

-Sí, antes me resultaba casi imposible entrenar con ellas pero desde lo de vinculo se me ha facilitado utilizarlas, en poco tiempo seguro que las dominare - dijo la peli blanca con una sonrisa llena de optimismo y confianza.

Yuuki trago saliva sonoramente. –si ella puede entrenar alzando 4 toneladas en total, debo poder con 200 Kg, ¿cierto?- pensó dubitativo.

Rito apenas pudo ponerse las pesas en cada extremidad, le resultaba imposible ponerse erguido. –Es más di-difícil de lo que creí… aun así- el chico recordó algunas imágenes de la batalla de Sarah contra los reyes más fuertes del universo.

-Esa vez fue un milagro el que te haya rescatado… no pienso volver a pasar por eso, seré más y más y más fuerte, sin importar lo que pase…- Con gran determinación el adolescente pudo ponerse de pie para sorpresa de Sarah que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. –te protegeré-

-¿listo?- pregunto ella.

-Hai- Con todas sus fuerzas el peli naranja dio inicio a su larga jornada de entrenamiento.

7:00 AM JUEVES

Toc Toc, -Rito-san el desayuno está listo- hablo Momo al otro lado de la puerta de la recamara del nombrado.

…. No había respuesta. –¿Estará bien?- se preguntó a sí misma la princesa mientras se dirigía a la planta baja de la casa.

Crack…crack era el sonido de algunos huesos y articulaciones del peli naranja que recién abría los ojos.

-Creo que te excediste ayer- pensaba el muchacho mientras recordaba algunos momentos del entrenamiento nocturno.

Flashback -

Rito ya había recorrido 10 Km, sus piernas ya no aguantaban más así que decidió descansar un momento, sin embargo en el momento en el que se detuvo sintió una gran corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. –ahhhhhhhh….- grito de dolor el muchacho mientras se retorcía en el suelo. –¿que…que fue eso?- se preguntó así mismo una vez que paso el efecto de la descarga.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar.- Sarah apareció delante del chico y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. El adolescente la miro un poco disgustado.

-Cada pesa tiene incorporado un sistema de control de ejercicio- dijo ella.

-¿Sistema de control de ejercicio?- Rito sintió un mal presentimiento.

-Hai, este sistema está configurado con la rutina de ejercicio planeada, si te detienes por mucho tiempo o intentas sacártelas antes de acabar, te darán una descarga de 300 voltios a unos 10 amperes por segundo… no te matará pero te dolerá mucho, la ventaja es que eso también ayudara a aumentar tu resistencia.- aclaro Sarah con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo continuare con mi ejercicio, no quiero recibir la misma descarga, a por cierto deberías apurarte o volverá a darte una descarga, adiós- Sarah desapareció en segundos de la vista del peli naranja.

Rito palideció al escuchar las últimas palabras de ella. –Espera eso significa que ahhhhhhhhhh….- fue tarde otra descarga recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho.

Fin Flashback -

-A este paso moriré antes de los 20- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido nuevamente.

7:30 AM INSTITUTO SAINAN

Todos los estudiantes estaban ya en sus aulas, algunos ya recibiendo clases y otros esperando al profesor, todos los estudiantes menos uno.

-Buenos días Lala- dijo Yui Kotegawa saludando a su amiga.

-Hola Yui.- Respondió ella alegre como siempre.

-¿Rito está enfermo?- pregunto curiosa al no verlo.

-Mmm no lo sé, no desayunamos juntos y cuando golpeé su habitación me respondió que me adelante, sonaba muy cansado.- respondió la peli rosa pasando su mano sobre su mentón y pensando en una posible explicación.

-Ya veo espero llegue pronto o tendré que regañarlo por su irresponsabilidad- dijo ella de manera firme aunque en el fondo un poco preocupada.

Sarah quien había escuchado la charla de las chicas sonrió un poco nerviosa. –Creo que se me paso la mano, debí explicárselo antes de darle las pesas hehe-

La puerta del salón se abrió de repente, los alumnos miraron al profesor que entraba pidiendo disculpas por la demora. Justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta una mano la detuvo, todos miraron a Rito quien llego en ese momento, tenía ojeras, algunos parches adornaban su rostro y tenía vendas en la mano derecha e izquierda, lucia como si hubiera sido lanzado de un desfiladero.

El profesor se asustó ante tal imagen por lo que pregunto si se sentía lo suficientemente bien para clases, él adolescente asintió afirmativamente pese a que en realidad su cuerpo estaba rogándole por una cama.

Lala, Haruna y Kotegawa entre otras más lo miraban preocupadas, si no hubiera sido por que el maestro dio inicio con la clase se hubieran acercado a él por una respuesta a su deplorable estado.

Luego de un par de horas de clases el receso para el almuerzo empezó. Los amigos de Rito se acercaron a él por curiosidad y preocupación para preguntar por su estado, el peli naranja se excusó diciendo que en la mañana por esquivar una bicicleta terminó saltando a un pequeño barranco y que rodo toda la cuesta abajo hasta estrellarse con un muro pero que ya está casi como nuevo, las habilidades para mentir e inventar historia del chico mejoraban notablemente, si tan solo fuera así de bueno en el entrenamiento su cuerpo ahora no estaría tan maltratado.

Lala, Kotegawa y sorpresivamente Sairenji incluso con su timidez, se ofrecieron en ayudarlo a alimentarse en el almuerzo. Yuuki negó con la cabeza suavemente, las chicas se mostraron un poco decepcionadas, el las reconforto diciendo que no es necesario y que ya se siente mejor pero que las agradece desde el fondo de su corazón.

Minutos después el muchacho estaba en la terraza del instituto, le encantaba ese lugar para almorzar aunque por el momento tenía dificultad en comer sus alimentos. El muchacho intentaba tomar con sus palillos un poco de comida pero apenas la levantaba del recipiente sentía una descarga de dolor en el brazo y todo el cuerpo que le hacía soltar los palillos.

-Parece que hoy no almorzare.- algunas lágrimas caían cómicamente de los ojos de Rito quien solo reía resignado ante su suerte.

-No se te ocurra reírte o vaciare la comida en tu cabeza.- se escuchó una voz detrás del muchacho.

Yuuki se sorprendió al ver a la persona dueña de esa voz. –¿Ya-Yami?-

La chica tomo ágilmente el recipiente de comida de Rito, agarro un poco de comida con los palillos y se la acerco a la boca. La chica desvió la mirada con un notorio sonrojo. –No puedo dejar que mi objetivo muera de hambre.-

Las lágrimas de Rito seguían fluyendo, solo que esta vez eran de alegría. –Arigato Yami, eres un ángel, te debo una.- El chico felizmente acepto la ayuda de su amiga, en otra ocasión hubiera dudado de hacerlo pero su hambre lo guiaban.

La ex asesina ahora lo miraba con ternura, su sonrojo se mantenía visible, de alguna forma hacer esto por el muchacho la llenaba de dicha, de repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza. –si quieres agradecerme… tal… tal vez podríamos salir en una cita… quizás ir por un postre.- dijo tímidamente.

Rito estaba tan concentrado en engullir sus alimentos que solo escucho lo último. –¿Ir por un postre eh? No suena mal, claro Yami me encantaría.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

La rubia tuvo una sonrisa igual de grande que la del gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", bueno quizás no tan perturbadora, pero si era la sonrisa más grande que haya tenido.

-Bien tú eliges, yo invito- dijo Rito a la rubia que estaba a su lado. Los chicos luego de almorzar salieron del instituto en busca de un lugar para comer un postre, se decidieron por un helado en una tienda en medio de un parque.

-¿Estás seguro de que podías salir del instituto sin avisar?- Cuestiono Yami antes de elegir un helado.

-Estoy seguro, tarde solo tenía deportes y en mi actual condición no creo poder aguantar si quiero estar bien para la noche.- dijo él sin pensar bien en sus palabras.

-¿Para la noche?- pregunto ella un poco curiosa.

-eh sí, es que si hago deporte ahora de noche no podré dormir tranquilamente por el dolor de mi cuerpo al no haberle dado tiempo suficiente para recuperarse, je je- respondió con rapidez y nerviosismo el peli naranja. –Y gracias a que me vieron en ese estado entenderán que esa es la razón por la que no asistiré, además…-

-¿Además?- dijo la adolescente.

-Además me lo paso mejor estando junto a ti Yami- dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo por el comentario incluso empezó a jugar con los dedos. -bueno, así quieres podemos empezar a pasar más tiempo solo los dos.- dijo ella en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Qué dijiste Yami?- dijo el chico ya que no pudo oír lo que su amiga murmuro.

La chica se asustó, le daba vergüenza admitir lo que dijo. –Que quiero el de frutilla- Rito la miro confundido pero le mostro una sonrisa. –claro-

Los adolescentes se sentaron en una banca del parque tomando tranquilamente sus respectivos helados, Rito con helado de chocolate y Yami con uno de frutilla. A los ojos de cualquiera parecían una pareja feliz, de hecho muchas personas que pasaban por ahí lo comentaban, algunos con celos y otros con alegría de ver el amor joven. Los comentarios hacían ruborizar más a la muchacha y Rito por su lado ni se percataba de estos.

Rito paro de tomar su helado y miro detenidamente a Yami, la chica noto esto y lo miro también. Rito mostraba una mirada serena y una sonrisa que se podría decir llena de felicidad que ocasiono que el corazón de la chica se agitará. El muchacho poco a poco empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

-En verdad esto está pasando, Rito, Rito y yo…un beso- la rubia ya no pensaba con claridad, cerró los ojos y espero por su secretamente anhelado primer beso.

-Listo.- dijo Yuuki limpiando un poco de helado de frutilla de la boca de la muchacha con sus dedos. Yami abrió rápidamente los ojos, sintió una gran vergüenza al haber imaginado que ocurriría otra cosa, su sonrojo parecía que ya no podía empeorar hasta que vio que Rito probó el helado de frutilla que le había limpiado de los labios con los dedos. –vaya está muy bueno, quizás la próxima vez yo pida uno del mismo sabor.-

-ahhh… tu…tu, ¡Muere!- la chica ya no aguanto la vergüenza, convirtió parte de su cabello en cuchillas y empezó a atacar a Rito quien se asustó y comenzó a correr despavorido. –¡Detente Yami, no sé qué hice pero perdóname!- imploraba el chico a la ex asesina que ignoraba al muchacho y lo seguía persiguiendo.

6:00 PM RESIDENCIA YUUKI

-ufff eso estuvo cerca, Yami en serio que estaba furiosa, me pregunto si fue algo que dije- dijo para sí mismo Rito, el chico saco un papel de su mochila, lo miro detenidamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –Después pienso en eso, ahora debo prepararme para ir con Sarah- el chico tomo un bolso con ropa casual, se puso ropa deportiva y salió de su casa, esta vez por la puerta principal, aprovechando que nadie había llegado hasta el momento.

10:30 PM BOSQUE ANTIGUO

-Un poco más, solo un poco más.- Rito escalaba un risco de unos 100 metros de altura, estaba a centímetros de llegar a la cima. –¡lo logre!- grito victorioso al poder escalar hasta el final.

-Felicidades, finalizaste el entrenamiento de hoy- Sarah lo esperaba con un vaso de agua que el peli naranja bebió en segundos. –Pronto podrás escalar aquella montaña- la chica señalo una montaña de al menos 5 veces el tamaño de la actual.

Yuuki rio nerviosamente. –si pronto jeje. Es oficial no llegare a los 20 años de edad-

-Sarah quisiera que tú y yo, los dos...- El rostro de Rito empezó a teñirse de rojo, no estaba seguro de pedirle un cosa a su novia pues era la primera vez que podrían hacer algo como eso juntos.

-Ah ya sé que quieres.- dijo Sarah golpeando el puño con su mano como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta correcta.

-¡En serio! Qué bueno, aunque no es obligatorio si no quieres digo bueno, tu sabes…- Rito la miraba un poco apenado.

Sarah lo miro con una sonrisa burlona. –Claro, entiendo que te avergüenza pedirlo porque es un poco pervertido pedir eso ahora que estamos empapados en sudor, aunque no me sorprende mucho viniendo de ti je je, lo que si no quiero hacerlo aquí en pleno bosque, mejor vayamos a la nave.- dijo la peli blanca guiñando un ojo al muchacho.

El color rojo, un color que fácilmente se podría mostrar y distinguir con el color que en ese momento tenía el peli naranja en su rostro. –¡no me refería a eso!- reclamo el muchacho un poco exasperado.

-Vale, vale pero no me digas que no te gusta la idea, ¿o sí?- pregunto coquetamente la peli blanca, en su interior no paraba de reír, una cosa que aprendió y que le encantaba hacer era jugar con Rito de esa manera.

El chico no pudo negar que la idea le gustaba más de lo que imaginaba pero decidió mantenerse serio ya que por el momento quería preguntarle otra cosa -cof cof en todo caso lo que quería decirte es.- Rito tomo un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la muchacha. –Este sábado habrá un festival tradicional de la ciudad, habrá comida, juegos y muchas cosas, me preguntaba si quieres ir.- dijo sonrojado.

-Mmm… ¿Porque te sonrojas, somos novios después de todo, acaso no es normal pedir este tipo de cosas entre nosotros?- pregunto con curiosidad la muchacha.

-Si es cierto, sin embargo lo que pasa es que… bueno esta sería nuestra primera cita como novios y también, es la primera vez que invito a una chica a algo así. Normalmente al festival siempre invitas a la persona de la que estás enamorado y hasta ahora eras la única con la que he querido asistir sin dudar.- dijo rascándose la cabeza lentamente y desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Un pequeño rubor adorno el rostro de la peli blanca. –Ya veo. Me encantaría ir contigo Rito.- acepto con una sonrisa tierna que reflejaba mucha alegría.

-¡¿En serio?!- una gran emoción inundo al peli naranja. -genial, genial, genial, nos divertiremos mucho, comeremos deliciosos platillos, jugaremos todos los juegos…- el chico siguió contando las cosas que podrían hacer en el festival.

7:25 AM VIERNES, INSTITUTO SAINAN

-Hola Saruyama- Saludo Rito mientras llegaba a su clase.

-Ohayo Rito- Respondió el saludo el peli negro. –Parece que algo bueno te ocurrió.- dijo al ver a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante y un tenue rubor.

-De que hablas Saruyama, todo está normal- intento evadir cualquier sospecha el adolescente.

-Será que- Saruyama se acercó al oído de Rito. –talvez tengas algún secreto que no quieres revelar.- musito con voz un poco tétrica.

Rito se asustó un poco por la conducta de su amigo. –jeje pero que cosas dices, tu sabes que no te ocultaría nada.- Yuuki se puso un poco nervioso.

-Si es verdad, los amigos no se guardan secretos entre ellos- Rito recupero el aliento al oír a su amigo decir eso.

-Te enteraste, mañana se celebra el festival tradicional de la ciudad, podrías preguntar a tu prima si iría conmigo, si acepta podríamos incluso convertirnos en parientes amigo- dijo con cara soñadora.

Un escalofrió corrió por todo el cuerpo del peli naranja. –Jeje, no creo que pued- la mirada penetrante de Saruyama hizo a Rito recapacitar sus palabras. –yo me encargo pero no prometo nada. Sí que es persistente pero ni muerto saldré con él.- pensó al final el chico.

-Gracias, sí que eres un amigo de verdad.- dijo el peli negro.

Justo en ese momento entro Sarah disfrazada de Akira. La chica miro a Rito que enseguida devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tímida pero alegre. Saruyama se percató de eso.

-hey no deberías mirar así a la chica nueva, recuerda tú ya tienes a Lala y Haruna.- susurro el pelinegro a Rito quien puso una mueca de pena.

-Talvez debería decirles...- balbuceo Yuuki.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confuso Saruyama.

-Eh no nada, solo ignóralo.- Dijo Rito acomodándose en su puesto al ver al profesor llegar.

Varias horas de clase después sonó la alarma que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Akira almorzamos juntas?- Pregunto la presidenta de la clase.

-yo…- La chica giro a ver a Rito que solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-ve, es bueno que socialices con otras personas, el obento que prepare para ti esta en tu mochila, lo guarde sin que nadie se dé cuenta así que tranquila.- Dijo Rito telepáticamente a la chica.

Sarah miro nuevamente a la peli negra que esperaba su respuesta. –Sí, gracias Kotegawa.-

Minutos después Sarah almorzaba con un pequeño grupo de chicas, entre ellas Kotegawa, Oshizu Murusame, Run quien por el momento regreso de una gira y Haruna. Haruna era la más distante, por alguna razón desconocida para Sarah ella empezó a evitarla.

-¿Y que tal te ha parecido hasta ahora el instituto?- Pregunto la presidenta de la clase a la castaña.

-Es genial, realmente me gusta el ambiente.- declaro Akira con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno, solo debes de tener cuidado con los chicos pervertidos, te pueden llevar por un mal hacia la indecencia si no actúas con cautela.- dijo seriamente la peli negra.

Al resto de chicas solo se les cayó una gota por la cabeza estilo anime.

-jeje lo tomare en cuenta- dijo la castaña.

-Akira este es la primera vez que comparto tiempo contigo, es un gusto conocerte- Dijo Run

-Igual yo, espero seamos amigas.- Dijo Oshizu con una sonrisa.

-Gracias pienso igual.- respondió de igual manera.

-Y por cierto Akira… ¿hay algún chico que ya haya llamado tu atención?- Dijo Run con mirada picará. Sairenji dejo de comer sus alimentos y miro fijamente a la castaña.

-ehh eso… ¿qué les puedo decir?- pensó la chica.

-A mí me gusta un chico muy bueno y guapo, lo malo es que tengo una rival por su amor.- Interrumpió la misma Run, aliviando a Sarah de contestar y haciendo que Haruna se concentre nuevamente en su comida.

-Vaya me alegro, ¿y quién es?- pregunto la adolescente.

Run se sonrojo. –Eres terrible Akira, como puedes preguntar ese tipo de cosas secretas.- Dijo la peli verde.

-Pero si tu querías que responda casi lo mismo hace unos segundos.- pensó la castaña un poco desconcertada.

-No te diré quien me gusta, lo que si te diré es que mi rival de amor es una chica llamada Lala, somos amigas de la infancia por eso es tan difícil la contienda por el corazón de él.- relato con una mirada y voz dramática.

-Lala, acaso a ti te gust..- Los pensamientos de Akira fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Yui.

-¡¿Te gusta Rito?!- dijo la peli negra asombrada por descubrir esto. El resto de chicas también se sorprendió por saber esto.

-Si bueno, sé que no es el chico perfecto pero a mí me gusta.- dijo Run con un sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. –Es por eso que quiero invitarlo al festival tradicional de mañana, ya puedo imaginarlo, los dos juntos a solas, mirando los juegos pirotécnicos y él mirándome fijamente declarándome su..- la peli verde no pudo concluir con el relato de su imaginación ya que fue cortado por Kotegawa.

-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas- declaro la peli negra con rubor en sus mejillas. –Que no tienes vergüenza.- Akira agradeció internamente a Kotegawa su intervención ya que empezó a disgustarse con Run por su historia.

-Además Rito Yuuki es un pervertido, él siempre está tocando a las chicas en zonas intimas y se excusa diciendo que son caídas accidentales.- Oírle decir eso a Kotegawa fue un dato interesante para la disfrazada Sarah.

-Tocando las zonas intimas de las chicas eh… hoy no te salvas Rito.- pensó sombríamente la castaña.

Rito que en ese momento estaba comiendo junto a su amigo Saruyama en la terraza, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el peli negro.

-si… es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo me va a pasar.- dijo asustado Yuuki.

-Quizás solo es tu imaginación.- argumento Saruyama para calmar a su amigo.

-Tienes razón o al menos eso espero.- dijo él viendo hacia las nubes deseando que sea así. –¿Saruyama antes de que lo olvide te molestaría ayudarme con algo?- dijo Rito, su amigo respondió afirmativamente, después el peli naranja empezó a contarle lo que necesitaba.

Regresando con las chicas. –Vamos no te molestes tanto, sabes que Rito no lo hace a propósito, no seas tan severa con el.- dijo Run un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Es verdad, cálmate Kotegawa. Incluso parece que Rito te gusta.- dijo sin pensar en el efecto de las palabras la chica fantasma.

Yui se puso del color de una cereza. –no hagas ese tipo de bromas Oshizu, son de mal gusto.- dijo la presidenta de la clase desviando la mirada para intentar esconder su sonrojo.

-Hai, hai. Solo respira.- respondió la nombrada.

-Bueno voy a buscarlo en este momento, así tendré tiempo suficiente para ir por una yukata para mañana si acepta.- dijo Run levantándose del césped en el que estaban sentadas.

-¿yukata?- dijo confusa la castaña.

-Si yukatas, son una monada. Estos son vestidos tradicionales en Japón, siempre los usan las mujeres en los festivales.- Explico Oshizu.

-Entiendo, hey Oshizu me acompañarías tarde a comprar uno.- pidió Sarah.

Al resto de chicas les llamo la atención la petición, en especial a la peli azul del grupo. –Cuenta conmigo- dijo alegremente la ayudante de la enfermera.

-Oh así que ya tienes a alguien en mente para ir al festival Akira- dijo con picardía la peli verde. –Estoy segura que el chico con el que salgas así será muy afortunado.- el comentario de Run sonrojo a Sarah pero causa un poco de molestia en Haruna que seguía sin entender sus emociones.

-jeje gracias, ya nos veremos ese día entonces, hasta pronto.- Run se despidió de sus amigas para ir en busca del chico que se enamoró.

-Quizás debería decirle a Run lo de Rito y yo, aunque eso solo haría que todos se enteren y después tengamos muchos problemas… espero que algún día podamos vivir sin miedo a que eso ocurra- pensó la castaña con un poco de tristeza.

8:45 PM BOSQUE ANTIGUO.

-¡80 KM corriendo y 30 KM de nado con pesas de 100 KG! Eso me matará- reclamo Rito a la peliblanca que tenía en su delante.

La chica lo miro con una mirada escalofriante. –Es lo que mereces por no contarme de tus peculiares caídas sobre las chicas- declaró ella.

Rito trago saliva sonoramente. –Ya te lo dije jamás han sido a propósito.- respondió con temor.

-Te creo, pero no te salvaras del castigo- dijo secamente Sarah

-Vamos reconsidéralo, además hoy te demoraste en venir hasta acá… ¿por cierto donde estabas y porque no me dejaste ver la funda de compras que trajiste contigo?- Pregunto Rito con curiosidad.

-ehh eso… ¡ahora serán 10 KM más de cada uno, apúrate o aumentare la rutina de hoy!- dijo ella alterada pues no quería que el descubrirá que fue a comprarse una Yukata para salir mañana.

-¡¿Qué, pero sí!?- Yuuki estaba atónito por la orden de su novia.

-¡Ahora serán 20 KM más!- la chica sabía que se estaba pasando de la raya con el pero ya mañana lo recompensaría.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo resignado el peli naranja empezando con su plan de ejercicios. Agregaron el nado a la rutina gracias a que encontraron un gran lago cerca del bosque y Sarah lo considero oportuno para mejorar la resistencia de Rito.

8:00 AM SABADO, RESIDENCIA YUUKI.

-Rito el desayuno está listo- Dijo Mikan afuera del cuarto de Rito. –¿Rito?- la chica no recibía respuesta. –Está todo bien, si no respondes voy a entrar.- la castaña al no escuchar la puerta empezó a girar la perilla del cuarto pero antes de poder empujar la puerta Rito la abrió.

-Hola Mikan gracias por levantarme, empiecen no más si mí iré a trotar y después regresare para ducharme y desayunar.- dijo el chico que salió con ropa deportiva de su habitación.

-Seguro como tú digas pero dime ¿está todo bien?- pregunto la menor, a lo que Rito solo respondió asintiendo la cabeza. –Entiendo, mmm… Rito- Mikan empezó a sonrojarse. –si quieres podría esperarte para bañarnos juntos, igual somos hermanos así que es normal. Es solo para que después no desayunes sin compañía y de paso me bañare yo, todos salimos ganando y no tiene nada de raro, ¿verdad?- la adolecente rogaba en su mente para que el chico aceptara la propuesta.

-Que no se le había pasado ese comportamiento- Pensó un poco alarmado el peli naranja. –aprecio la oferta Mikan pero ya no somos niños ya no debemos bañarnos juntos. Además no es necesario que me esperes para desayunar, me sentiría mal si dejas que tu comida se enfrié solo por eso- dijo el muchacho.

Mikan se deprimió por las palabras de su hermano. Esto no fue desapercibido por Rito, el chico puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña y empezó a acariciarla cuidadosamente. –Anda ya, las demás deben estar esperando.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna que sonrojo a la castaña.

Rito aprovecho la mañana para hacer su rutina de ejercicio, aunque seguía cansado por el castigo de Sarah, sabía que no podía parar de ejercitarse todos los días, así que opto por empezar desde temprano con esta para tener la tarde y noche libre con la peli blanca.

Luego de regresar a casa, ducharse y desayunar si encontró con las chicas en la sala.

-Rito-san estas preparado para el festival de hoy, vamos a ir todos juntos ¿no?- dijo Momo con su sonrisa de siempre. Las otras dos peli rosas y Mikan miraron a Yuuki.

-Lo lamento pero hoy ya he quedado en verme con Saruyama, me ha pedido ayuda con algunas cosas ya que fue rechazado por "Riko" para ir al festival.- Dijo Yuuki sin rastro de nerviosismo.

-jeje ya veo, solo espero que el enamoramiento de tu amigo siga siendo hacia tu prima.- momo se acercó al oído del peli naranja. –después de todo no me gustaría incluirlo en el plan harem.- le susurro.

-Que graciosa Momo- Rito se separó de la tercera princesa de Deviluke y se dirigió a la salida. –Nos veremos después.- dijo despidiéndose de las presentes.

Luego de la despedida de Rito cada una se dedicó nuevamente a sus actividades, ninguna lo admitió frente a las demás o lo intento sacar a discusión pero algo era extraño para todas, era la primera vez que sintieron como si Rito les diera una excusa para no pasar tiempo con ellas, una sensación de vació y tristeza las abrumo, sin embargo no quisieron darle vueltas al asunto y asumieron que solo era su imaginación.

3:00 PM, CASA DE SARUYAMA, RESIDENCIA KENICHI

Rito y Saruyama estaban en la alcoba del peli negro. -Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí hasta el festival, lamento de verdad que mi prima haya rechazado tu oferta.- dijo Rito mientras sacaba algunas prendas de vestir de una mochila.

-ouuu… no tenías que recordarme que me rechazo, supongo que debo empezar a buscar una nueva chica… pero hasta eso al menos puedo ayudar a un amigo.- Dijo Saruyama con una sonrisa y su pulgar en alto.

-¿Me dirás de que se trata todo esto, con quien vas al festival y porque tanto secreto y misterio? Pues entiendo que no quieres que ni Lala, ni sus hermanas ni Mikan se enteren, también supe que rechazaste la invitación de Run, por lo que sé que al menos no es ninguna de ellas- dijo el muchacho de ojos negros.

-Entiendo que quieras saber eso, pero por ahora no te lo puedo decir, como amigo te pido que confíes en mí y que no cuentes a nadie más de esto.- dijo Yuuki mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

La seriedad que mostraba su amigo hizo que Saruyama acepte la petición de él. –Vale, pero al menos espero ser el primero al que cuentes lo que sucede.- dijo con una sonrisa que se mantuvo pocos segundos ya que fue sustituida por un rostro serio y pensativo. –solo te aconsejo que sea lo que sea que ocultas, sea quien sea con la que estas yendo al festival, deberías decirle lo que sientes a Lala y Haruna, o podrías lastimar su corazón para siempre.- las palabras del peli negro hicieron que Rito se paralice pues el peli naranja también era consciente de eso. –disculpa, quizás solo estoy divagando en mis pensamientos y en lo que digo, en todo caso se cómo tu amigo que tomaras la decisión correcta.-

Yuuki agradecía tener un amigo como Saruyama, incluso con sus personalidades opuestas y gustos diferentes, valoraba mucho el apoyo que este le brindaba.

8:30 PM ENTRADA AL FESTIVAL

-Qué extraño, Sarah debió llegar hace 15 minutos, aun no entiendo porque se negó a encontrarnos antes- dijo para sí mismo el muchacho mientras veía su reloj. El atuendo de Rito consistía en una camiseta negra, una camisa azul de manga larga, unos pantalones grises con oscuro y unos zapatos grises con detalles acules y blancos, nada glamoroso pero que le sentaba muy bien y era perfecta para una cita en un festival.

-Sorpresa- era la voz de Sarah, la chica tapo delicadamente los ojos de Rito con las manos de ella.

-Vamos deja de jugar, debemos aprovechar las atracciones antes de que cierren.- Sarah retiro las manos de Rito lentamente.

El muchacho giro para ver a la adolescente, cuando la miro se quedó paralizado, usaba la peluca de cuando es Akira, pero eso no fue lo que lo dejo estupefacto, Sarah usaba una yukata color lila con detalles blancos y celestes, unas zapatillas sencillas y su cabello arreglado con una coleta que dejaba su flequillo libre tapando un poco sus ojo izquierdo, cualquiera caería ante lo bella que lucía.

-Y bueno, ¿Di algo?- La chica lo miraba con un pequeño rubor.

Rito se demoró unos segundos hasta recobrar el sentido. –Es oficial, eres la chica más hermosa del universo… te ves increíble Sarah- las mejillas del chico tenían un tenue brillo rojo.

-Shhh… no digas mi nombre, recuerda soy Akira Izumi- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, sus cachetes mantenían el sonrojo. Se sentía muy feliz de que a Rito le haya gustado su aspecto.

Rito sonrió levemente. –Vamos Akira, a divertirnos.- A Yuuki ya no le importo si alguien los encontraba juntos, lo que pensarían o lo que podría pasar. Ese tiempo lo compartiría con Sarah como una pareja, como dos personas que están enamorados. El peli naranja tomo suavemente la mano a la castaña y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. La chica se asustó un poco por esto pero la sonrisa de su novio la calmo, ella se sentía igual, al menos por esa noche actuarían como una paraje normal, bueno al menos lo intentaría. Sarah asintió con la cabeza y los dos entraron al festival dados de la mano.

9:00 PM ENTRADA AL FESTIVAL

-¿Porque debo venir a tu cita hermano?- protesto una peli negra.

-Lo lamento Yui, pero prometí asistir al festival y mama y papa me encargaron cuidarte mientras no estén en casa.- Respondió un chico rubio, alto, de ojos color marrón igual a los de su hermana. Usaba una camiseta blanca de cuello en V, unos jean oscuros y deportivas blancas con negro.

-Mira ahí, eh parece que al menos tendrás compañía, vamos a saludar.- dijo el chico señalando a dos chicas, una de pelo violeta y otra de pelo azul.

Cuando yui y su hermano se acercaron, las dos chicas dieron la vuelta, tanto la peli negra como la peli azul quedaron consternadas al verse.

-Sai-Sairenji- Dijo la presidenta de la clase sin creer que se encontraría con su compañera.

-Kotegawa…- dijo Haruna escéptica.

En un instante ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de que significaba el haberse encontrado de esa manera, las dos miraban a su hermano/a respectivamente. –eso quiere decir que ustedes…- No pudieron concluir ya que fueron interrumpidas por Yuu, el hermano de Yui.

-Así es, estamos saliendo.- Yuu aprovecho y beso a Akijo, quien era la hermana de Haruna. Un beso fugaz que hizo a las dos menores sonrojarse de vergüenza.

-Así que esta es tu hermana, mucho gusto, soy Yuu Kotegawa, por lo visto ustedes se conocen- dijo el rubio mirando a las dos hermanas menores, que seguían sorprendidas por descubrir quién era la pareja de su familiar.

-Sí, Haruna y yo somos compañeras y amigas del instituto Sainan.- declaro Yui.

-Ya veo, espero no te de muchos problemas mi hermana, suele comportarse de manera estricta pero en realidad es más dulce y tranquila de lo que aparente.-

-¡Porque dices esas cosas hermano!- reclamo Yui. Haruna solo asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del hermano mayor de su amiga.

Una mirada siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de Yuu, a la peli negra se le erizo la piel. –Dime, por si acaso me podrías decir cómo ha progresado la relación de mi hermana con su noviecito del instituto, como se llamaba… a ya recuerdo era Ri-

Poom

-¡Cierra la boca!- Yui no aguanto y golpeo a su hermano tan fuerte que lo dejo en un estado parecido a la inconciencia. –además él no es mi novio, en fin vamos Sairenji disfrutemos de lo que queda del festival.- la chica entro al festival seguida de la peli azul que veía con pena al hermano de ella siendo cargado por su hermana.

-No debo molestar más de la cuenta a Yui, aprendido. ¿Me pregunto a quien se habrá querido referir su hermano con lo de novio, acaso Yui gusta de alguien del Instituto?- Pensó Haruna con curiosidad mientras entraba al festival. Ambas chicas traían puesto una yukata, Haruna usaba uno azul oscuro con detalles de pétalos rosas y Yui uno amarillo oscuro con detalles de flores de color azul oscuro.

Rito y Sarah habían comido algunos platillos y dulces tradicionales mientras recorrían el lugar, el chico se detuvo en un juego de tiro al blanco en donde fue derrotado por Sarah sin mucho esfuerzo, cosa que lo avergonzó, después llegaron a un juego de Kata nuki, juego que consiste en quitar el contorno de una figura sin destruir la figura de dentro, Yuuki gano ya que Sarah siempre terminaba destruyendo la figura, así pasaron de atracción en atracción, el chico gano un brazalete para ella en el juego del martillo en donde demostró una fuerza sobrehumana haciendo que la bola de metal saliera volando por los aires y llevándose consigo la campana que indica el tope del juego, esto fue capaz de hacer que los presentes y el dueño del juego lo miren como una abominación.

Vieron algunas representaciones teatrales de historias y mitos japoneses con los que Sarah quedo asombrada, finalmente para ver los juegos artificiales Rito la llevo a un lugar alto y apartado del festival, una pequeña colina en donde varias personas, en especial parejas, esperaban ver la atracción final y principal del festival.

-Faltan solo unos minutos, estoy ansioso por que lo veas.- Declaro el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

-Hai- la castaña se sentó en una gran roca con vista hacia los juegos artificiales, Rito hizo lo mismo, fingió bostezar para poder abrazar a la chica.

Sarah rio un poco por la forma de actuar de Yuuki, el peli naranja se sonrojo de vergüenza, para él seguía siendo nuevo esto de tener novia.

La castaña aprovecho la cercanía del muchacho para aferrarse a él, cosa que lo avergonzó más y que también causo rubor en la chica.

Era una imagen tierna, inocente en la que una pareja joven demuestran su cariño apegándose la una a la otra.

No muy lejos Haruna y Yui se acomodaban para ver los juegos pirotécnicos. –Sigo sin creer que nuestros hermanos están saliendo- comento la chica de ojos marrones mirando al gran y hermoso cielo nocturno.

-Siendo honesta les tengo un poco de envidia.- dijo la peli azul, Yui la miro con curiosidad. –solo observa parece que están realmente enamorados, pocas veces eh mirado a mi hermana sonreír de la forma que lo hace con tu hermano.- declaró Haruna mirando colina abajo en donde los dos estaban sentados dados de la mano y conversando alegremente.

Yui observo a su hermano y a la hermana de su amiga, era verdad, aunque le parecía un poco incomoda la situación de que sean pareja ellas siendo compañeras no podía negar que ambos se veían muy contentos estando juntos. –Tienes razón, espero que un día pueda estar igual de feliz junto a él- dijo inconscientemente la peli negra mientras se imaginaba a cierto peli naranja.

-¿A él? Acaso hay un chico que te gusta Yui, ¿lo conozco?- Sairenji estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra.

Kotegawa se puso colorada y nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y pensado. –eh no, digo si eh jejeje… creo que si hay alguien, pero aun no te diré quien es, primero quiero confirmar si el siente algo por mí- dijo la presidenta de la clase con añoranza.

-Entiendo, debes tener confianza eres alguien muy linda y buena persona, seguro que te corresponderá- dijo Haruna para dar ánimos a su amiga.

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento. Y tu Haruna ¿hay alguien que te guste?- pregunto Yui.

Sairenji se sonrojo notablemente, lo que hizo que la peli negra la mirara con picardía. –así que se hay alguien jeje de seguro es afortunado para que te fijes en él, ¿está en nuestra clase?-

Haruna se puso nerviosa con la pregunta de su amiga, la chica desviaba la mirada de la de Yui para evitar tener que responder. –Vamos Haruna, responde incluso te ayudaré a conquistarlo si me dices quién es.- insistía Kotegawa.

-él es, él es...- mientras desviaba la mirada Haruna vio algo que hubiera rogado por no ver, en un lugar cercano al de ellas observo a un peli naranja y una castaña abrazados. –mentira, esos son… ¿es Rito y Akira?- la mente de la peli azul le jugaba un mal rato pues vino el recuerdo de ellos dos dados de la mano. –¿En realidad es Rito?, ¿él la invito al festival, vinieron solos, vinieron como pareja?- Varias preguntas inundaron la mente de la peli azul.

-Haruna, Haruna ¿estás bien?- la peli negra se preocupó por su amiga que parecía congelada.

Sairenji ignoro a su amiga. –Debo averiguarlo, debo saber si ese es Rito, debo saber si ellos dos sienten algo el uno por el otro- Llena de determinación la peli azul se paró de su puesto y se dirigió hacia donde ellos. –Rito… ¿es posible que haya perdido mi oportunidad de estar junto a ti?- mientras se dirigía hacia la pareja, algunas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Haruna. Yui la miraba confundida pero pensó que era porque tenía que ir al baño o algo parecido, por lo que opto por no molestarla.

A pocos metros de que Haruna llegara se escuchó una explosión.

Boom, boom, boom.

La hora de los juegos artificiales había iniciado. Varias personas de los alrededores se pararon para poder verlos mejor, esto ocasiono que el camino de Haruna sea cortado, la peli azul intento atravesar a la muchedumbre pero era imposible. –¡Rito, Rito!- Sairenji empezó a gritar el nombre del chico, quería confirmar que era él, quería un explicación. Sin embargo el ruido de las personas y los juegos pirotécnicos hacia inaudible sus gritos.

-Es, es hermoso- Sarah miraba los destellos y explosiones de los juegos artificiales con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera una niña, el corazón de Yuuki sintió un agradable y cálida sensación, mirarla feliz le reconfortaba. Rito lleno de valor abrazo a la chica por la espalda.

-Sarah tomo los brazos de Rito aferrándolos a ella. Giro un poco el rostro y beso desprevenidamente a Yuuki, un beso largo y lleno de pasión. Rito se sorprendió al principio pero se sintió alegre y empezó a corresponder el beso. Así se mantuvieron varios minutos, después miraron lo que quedaba de los juegos pirotécnicos.

-Un bobo- musito la castaña.

-¿eh?- Rito no estaba seguro de si ella lo decía por él, pensó que tal vez hizo algo malo.

-Eres un bobo, un bobo que me llena de felicidad.- dijo la chica observando los juegos artificiales, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rito. Yuuki la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

1:30 AM DEPARTAMENTO DE SAIRENJI.

-Fue una noche mágica, ¿te divertiste Haruna?- pregunto Akijo a su hermana, quien lucía pensativa.

La peli azul solo se despidió y se dirigió a su alcoba. –¿Quizás estaba muy cansada?- se cuestionó la chica de pelo violeta al presenciar el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

Haruna estaba recostada en su cama viendo al techo. -Era Rito, era Rito, era Rito… pero porque, ¿qué paso con Lala, que paso conmigo? No le gustamos, no le atraigo, yo creía que sí, pensé que tenía una oportunidad, pero tú.- La imagen de Akira llego a la mente de Haruna. –Tú, ¿qué hiciste?, tu eres la culpable de que me sienta así… voy a quitártelo sin importar que… te odio Akira Izumi- varias lagrimas salían de los ojos de la peli azul quien apretaba fuertemente los puños.


	6. Chapter 6

**Actualización pronta ;) Espero disfruten, déjenme sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, números de tarjeta de crédito... esta bien tal vez lo último no.**

 **To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Caminos que se cruzan**

 **Capítulo 6:**

1:30 AM DEPARTAMENTO DE SAIRENJI.

-Fue una noche mágica, ¿te divertiste Haruna?- pregunto Akijo a su hermana, quien lucía pensativa.

La peli azul solo se despidió y se dirigió a su alcoba. –¿Quizás estaba muy cansada?- se cuestionó la chica de pelo violeta al presenciar el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

Haruna estaba recostada en su cama viendo al techo. - _Era Rito, era Rito, era Rito… pero porque, ¿qué paso con Lala, que paso conmigo? No le gustamos, no le atraigo, yo creía que sí, pensé que tenía una oportunidad, pero tú.-_ La imagen de Akira llego a la mente de Haruna. – _Tú, ¿qué hiciste?, tu eres la culpable de que me sienta así… voy a quitártelo sin importar que… te odio Akira Izumi-_ varias lagrimas salían de los ojos de la peli azul quien apretaba fuertemente los puños.

11:00 AM DOMINGO, RESIDENCIA YUUKI

Toc toc

Mikan tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. –Rito ya levántate, invite a Yami y Mea para almorzar, deben estar por llegar así que date prisa, no creo que sea bueno que te encuentren aun acostado.

Rito poco a poco se despertaba, sonreía lleno de dicha. El muchacho inundo su rostro en la almohada. – _Lo hicimos, nuestra primera cita fue un éxito._ \- se separó de la almohada con un suspiro. –Después de todo parece que las cosas saldrán bien- dijo para sí mismo mirando hacia el techo con una mirada soñadora.

El peli naranja dejo de lado sus pensamientos e hizo caso a su hermana, tomo ropa limpia y se dirigió a la ducha. El chico se bañaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió unas manos en su espalda, al ver de quien se trataba se asustó.

-¡¿Mea, pero que haces aquí?!- cuestionó alarmado, la peli roja estaba desnuda y traía el cabello como siempre.

-Que no te lo dijo Mikan, ella nos invitó- dijo coquetamente mientras intentaba apegarse al cuerpo del adolescente.

-Las invito para el almuerzo no para esto- se quejó Rito esquivando a Mea.

La chica detuvo sus intentos de atraco para mirar a Rito cuidadosamente, el peli naranja se sonrojo y se tapó sus partes íntimas en ese momento. –¿qu-que estas mi-mirando?- Interrogo con la voz entrecortada.

-Parece que has estado poniéndote en forma últimamente…- dijo Mea al ver el cuerpo de Rito que lucía más tonificado y atractivo. -ya se, que tal si nos adelantamos a la invitación de Mikan, tú me puedes tomar como almuerzo y a cambio yo haré lo mismo contigo justo ahora, suena justo ¿verdad?- La peli roja tenía una mirada llena de lujuria y de depredador, parecía un gato que tenía acorralado a su presa.

-gracias pero yo paso- una gota de nerviosismo bajaba por la mejilla de Yuuki.

-No escaparás- sentencio la chica, la chica intento atrapar a Rito pero la seguía esquivando.

-¿ _Desde cuándo es tan veloz?_ \- se preguntaba así mismo la hermana menor de Yami, al no poder atraparlo.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa, Mikan recibía a quien hace unos segundos había tocado el timbre.

-hola Yami, pasa… eh ¿Mea no te acompaña?- pregunto la castaña.

-Salió antes que yo, dijo que ya nos encontraríamos aquí, de seguro está en camino.- dijo ella serenamente, de la nada saco una bolsa de taiyaki y empezó a comer uno.

-No deberías comer eso, después no almorzarás- dijo ella con una gota de sudor estilo anime. – _De donde saco eso… realmente adora el taiyaki-_ pensó sorprendida.

-Comeré todo, tu comida es la mejor- dijo la rubia con el pulgar en alto y su tradicional sonrisa.

En el baño Rito seguía esquivando los ataques de Mea. La ex arma de transformación empezó a agotarse por los constantes intentos sin resultados –uff creo que tendré que ponerme seria o sino llegarán las demás para interferir con nuestro "almuerzo".- La coleta la chica se convirtió en un cuchillo. –ya que te resistes tendré que usar mi psycho-dive para doblegarte, prepárate.-

-De-detente- Rito intento dialogar pero ya era tarde, la chica de ojos azules se arremetió contra él, Yuuki estaba preparado para esquivarla pero en ese momento Mea resbalo.

La chica cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero sintió unos brazos amortiguando la caída. Incluso en ese estado los instintos de Rito hacían que proteja a todas las personas cercanas a él.

Mea abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego sonrió. –Eres único, prometo que dejaré que sientas el placer de todo lo que hagamos, jaque mate- la chica acerco el cabello a la frente de Yuuki, un gran destello ilumino el baño.

-Eso es tramp…- Rito ya no pudo seguir por el efecto del poder de la muchacha.

La peli roja abrió los ojos, estaba dentro de la mente de Rito. –qué extraño, este lugar está muy cambiado.- Mea se encontraba en un gran jardín, había un cielo azul y soleado con algunas nubes, el lugar parecía no tener fin, cerca de la chica había una gran roca. –¿Qué es eso? debería haberme conectado con la mente de Rito, ¿qué es este lugar?- varias dudas se mantenía en la mente de la adolescente.

Poco a poco se acercó a la gran roca, tenía un color oscuro, parecía una obsidiana. –Creo que este es el núcleo de este mundo- La larga coleta de la chica se transformó en seis cuchillas. –Ahí voy Rito- el momento en que impactó la roca una gran corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que termine el efecto de su psycho-dive, liberando a Rito del efecto y trayendo a ambos de nuevo al mundo normal.

-ahhhhhhh- fue lo primero que escucho Rito al regresar en sí.

-¿Qué paso?, Mea, Mea ¿estás bien?, oh no que hago.- La nombrada parecía estar atrapada en un sueño, más bien en una pesadilla, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo sentía la misma descarga eléctrica, para rematar sus gritos en vez de sonar como de dolor simulaban ser eróticos.

-ahhh, ahhh basta ya no lo soporto ¡Ritoooo!- Los gritos de la chica hicieron sonrojar a Yuuki, el peli naranja buscaba alguna forma de despertarla del trance, mientras intentaba tapar sus alaridos con las manos.

Mikan, Yami, Nana, Momo y Lala corrieron al baño tras oír los gritos. Se veían entre ellas inseguras de abrir la puerta pues sabían que podrían encontrar a Rito sin ropa.

-ahhhh para, por favor ya no más… para, ¡Rito!- las presentes tenían el rostro completamente rojo, esa voz no era de Yuuki, era de una chica.

Sin dudar abrieron agresivamente la puerta, delante de ellas estaba Rito y Mea en una posición bastante comprometedora, solo se veía la espalda desnuda de Rito, los brazos de este rodeaban la cintura de una desnuda Mea, él la agitaba suavemente. Por otra parte ella empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

Rito estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de las otras chicas. Mea abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a las chicas que seguían atónitas y después miro a Rito. –Fue un poco brusco pero me encanto, deberíamos repetirlo de nuevo, amor- una cruel broma le jugo la chica que al acabar su frase colapso en los brazos del muchacho.

-¿ _amor_?- Rito se quedó confundido con las palabras de la mejor amiga de Nana. –¿Que habrás querido decir con eso?-

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotras- La piel de Rito se erizo, la voz de las chicas sonó al unísono, como si de una posesión satánica se tratase.

Sin muchas ganas el peli naranja giro el rostro. –hey, Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, incluso tu Yami… ya llegaste que alegría jeje. Esto… esto no es lo que parece.- dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa. No ayudo que la inconsciente Mea se aferrara a Rito por el cuello en un abrazo.

Lala era la única que lo miraba confusa, las otras chicas proyectaban un aura fúnebre. –¿Entonces puedes decir que haces con mi amiga?- Nana se trotaba los nodillos, tenía una sonrisa sádica.

-Espero hayas aprovechado el tiempo con mi hermana porque fue el poco tiempo que te queda de tu joven vida, Rito Yuuki.- un instinto asesino rodeaba a Yami, la chica convirtió gran parte de su cabello en cuchillas.

-Mikan, Momo, Lala ayúdenme- rogo el peli naranja.

-No quieres ducharte conmigo pero no protestas si es con otra chica, esta vez estas solo- dijo Mikan con voz fría.

-Lo lamento Rito-san pero no puedo ayudarte con esto- Momo prefirió no entrometerse por su propia seguridad, después de todo sabía que no lo matarían, máximo lo dejarían casi muerto. –Después te ayudaré con las heridas, por cierto.- Momo levanto el pulgar en forma triunfante. El peli naranja la miro disgustado pues sabía que ella apoyaba la escena.

-Nana, Yami no lastimen a Rito.- dijo la primera princesa de Deviluke, para Yuuki esas palabras eran como oír a un ángel.

-Gracias, gracias Lala- dijo Rito con algunas lágrimas de felicidad saliendo por sus ojos.

-Solo vamos a jugar con él- Dijo Nana sonriendo a su hermana mayor.

-Princesa solo voy a hacer que Yuuki Rito deje de ser una amenaza para las mujeres- Dijo Yami secamente.

-Ya veo, diviértanse, adiós- Lala se despidió de los presentes, Mikan y Momo hicieron lo mismo.

-Espera Lala… moriré.- las lágrimas de alegría se convirtieron en de terror, poco a poco la segunda princesa de Deviluke y la chica de ojos rojos se acercaron a Rito.

-¡Auxilio!- durante varios minutos después se escucharon gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de la residencia Yuuki.

Rito se despertó en su habitación con varios rasguños, cortes y golpes, juraba que le habían roto algunos huesos, en ese momento agradecía su nueva resistencia o habría muerto. Fue bueno que ninguna se haya atrevido a herirlo en sus zonas íntimas. Apenas se podía mover, cuando se levantó de la cama y miro el reloj se asustó. -¡5:00 PM! Estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo… de veras que intentaron matarme, desde ahora tendré más cuidado en el baño o pasará algo así otra vez.- con solo imaginarse el castigo que recibió sintió un escalofrió.

El peli naranja se vistió y bajo a comer algo, cuando llego a la cocina busco algún alimento pero solo encontró una nota de Mikan. –No hay almuerzo para ti por hoy, es tu castigo.- Rito leyó en voz alta la nota.

-¿Castigo? Que no es suficiente haber recibido tanto daño.- Lágrimas de dolor y tristeza salían cómicamente de los ojos marrones del chico.

- _Supongo que comeré algo fuera, debo tener energías para el entrenamiento nocturno, sino…_ \- Rito recordó las descargas eléctricas generadas por las pesas cuando se detenía en su rutina o la hacía muy despacio, sin dudarlo se puso ropa de entrenamiento y salió de la casa.

Una hora después de recorrer varios lugares y calles opto por comer en una cafetería, no llevaba con él mucho dinero así que pidió una hamburguesa y una gaseosa. – _Debí traer más dinero, el problema es que me gaste casi toda mi mesada en la cita de ayer…-_ La cara de tristeza del muchacho empezó a convertirse en una cara de alegría. –Valió la pena- dijo al recordar el tiempo que compartió junto a su novia.

-¿Rito?- una chica de pelo corto y negro, ojos morado, con una camiseta blanca y una falda de color azul un poco por encima de las rodillas, apareció frente al adolescente.

-Pero si eres Kyoko, cuanto tiempo, que bueno verte.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene su orden, veo que llego su novia, desea ordenar algo adicional.- dijo la mesera dejando la hamburguesa con la gaseosa en la mesa. El comentario de ella hizo sonrojar a la chica mitad humana mitad alienígena.

-No somos novios, pero mmm. _Ahora qué, si gasto lo último de dinero no tendré nada hasta el miércoles cuando me den la mesada_ \- eran los pensamientos de un preocupado Rito. – _Quizás después me odie por esto_. Kyoko quieres algo.- pregunto con una sonrisa.

La chica se sentía un poco nerviosa por la invitación del peli naranja. –no te preocupes recién comí algo, ¿pero si quieres puedo acompañarte?- pregunto desviando la mirada.

Rito asintió con la cabeza con alegría, no solo porque no tendría que gastar lo que quedaban de su dinero sino por la oferta de la chica, después de todo siempre es mejor comer acompañado.

Los dos conversaron amenamente durante casi una hora, Kyoko le contó a Rito que estaría unos meses libre del trabajo ya que aún estaban trabajando en la nueva temporada de la serie, también le dijo que por ahora estaba de vacaciones del instituto, la chica se sentía feliz de conversar con alguien como si fuera alguien normal, después de terminar Rito la invito a caminar por la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban Kyoko se quedó mirando una de las portadas de la cartelera de la entrada de un cine, veía con melancolía el anuncio de una de las recientes películas de la serie en donde ella era la protagonista.

Yuuki se quedó pensativo al ver el comportamiento de la chica. –Estoy seguro que será un éxito- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, esto llamo la atención de la peli negra quien seguía viendo el anuncio.

-Puede ser, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa- declaró con un tono triste.

Rito la miro confuso. –Si no es eso ¿entonces de que se trata?-

Kyoko estaba dudosa de responder la pregunta. –Sé que nada es para siempre, tengo miedo que una vez que termine la serie o acaben sustituyéndome por alguien más joven… todos se olviden de mí- hablo con algunas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Rito la miraba con pena, nunca pensó que ella podría tener esos pensamientos pero en realidad parecía algo lógico, tarde o temprano todos dejan el estrellato y aunque a algunos no les gusta esa atención todo el tiempo, una vez que la fama se va es normal creer que solo serás un recuerdo esporádico.

El peli naranja se acercó a la chica y sujeto su mano con delicadeza. –Todo estará bien, incluso si tus fans se olvidan de ti siempre habrá personas que te consideren especial, no por el papel que interpretabas sino por quien eres… como por ejemplo para Run y para mí, eres y serás alguien inolvidable Kyoko.-

Una cálida sensación se concentró en el pecho de ella, sabía que no eran sus poderes, era algo más fuerte, más mágico. La peli negra apretó el agarre con Rito y asentó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos. –Kyo-ko- Yuuki apenas pudo decir algo.

-Solo un momento… quédate así solo un momento por favor.- pidió la chica con voz leve pero audible.

El peli naranja no muy seguro decidió ceder a la petición de ella. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, justo cuando Rito iba a apartarse un grito de una niña los sorprendió.

-¡Mira mama es Magical Kyouko!- grito una pequeña señalando a la pareja.

La impresión hizo que ambos se separaran. –No, debes estar confundida pequeña- antes de que Kyoko pueda seguir con su escusa varios gritos se escucharon.

-Es verdad es muy parecida, debe ser ella.-

-Es Magical Kyouko, increíble quiero su autógrafo.-

-Vamos con ella quiero una foto-

-Si no hay duda es ella, ¡Magical Kyouko!-

Ya tenía en mente lo que iba ocurrir, Rito hizo lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento. Tomó de la mano a la peli negra y empezó a correr lo más lejos posible.

Todos los fanáticos empezaron a perseguirlos, según avanzaban más gente se unía a la persecución.

-Lo lamento- Dijo la chica de ojos morados corriendo junto al muchacho de pelo naranja.

-jeje de que hablas esto es divertido, sujétate fuerte iremos más rápido si queremos perderlos.- La actitud de Yuuki la seguía asombrando.

Finalmente llegaron a un parque en donde vieron que serían rodeados, tenían una multitud detrás de ellos que pronto los alcanzaría y adelante era lo mismo.

-oh no.- fueron las palabras llenas de preocupación de la chica, ellas quería disfrutar este momento a solas con Rito pero ahora sería imposible.

-Rayos, espero me disculpes por esto pero no se me ocurrió algo más. _Sarah lo lamento.-_ Rito tomo a la peli negra la acerco a un árbol la puso de espaldas contra él e hizo algo que pensó que no haría con nadie más que con Sarah… bueno al menos no a propósito. La acerco a él y la beso en los labios.

Los ojos de Kyoko parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas, jamás imagino que Rito haría algo así, a pesar de eso no sentía ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, esa cálida sensación de su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la chica de fuego puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Rito para acercarlo a ella y profundizar su primer beso.

La multitud llego al lugar en el que creían que estaba el famoso personaje de televisión, sin embargo no la encontraban.

-Que mal, pensé que por aquí estaba Magical Kyouko-

-¿Donde esta ella mama?-

-Parece que la perdimos-

-¿Seguros era Magical Kyouko? aquí no hay nada-

-Sí, vámonos aquí no hay nada que ver solo esa pareja exhibicionista.-

-Es verdad aquí solo hay un chico que se está besando con su novia-

La multitud se fue desintegrando y alejándose del lugar para retomar sus actividades cotidianas.

Los últimos dos comentarios que escucho Rito lo sonrojaron a sobremanera… bueno eso y el hecho de que durante la plática de los fans, Kyoko aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca del peli naranja, cosa que aún seguía haciendo y parecía que no quería dejarlo.

Con un poco de fuerza Rito logro separarse de la ídol. Ambos tenían el rostro completamente rojo y respiraban de manera agitada.

-Perdóname, en verdad no supe que más hacer- Dijo el muchacho con las manos como pidiendo disculpas.

La chica aún tenía la respiración entre cortada. –Descuida, no fue tu culpa que nos empezarán a perseguir, pero sabes… ese fue mi primer beso, es mejor que estés listo para responsabilizarte.- dijo con timidez.

-¡Que!- A Rito casi le da un infarto, como se lo explicaría a la peli blanca.

-jeje es broma, aun así debo darte las gracias, me volviste a salvar- dijo la chica guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-No fue nada, solo no hagas ese tipo de bromas.- Dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por la mejilla. –debo irme, espero verte otra vez, adiós- Rito se alejó de la chica despidiéndose con la mano, ya era hora de ir con su novia para el entrenamiento.

-¡Adiós!- Grito ella haciendo la misma señal con la mano. - _estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, pues ese si fue mi primer beso y pienso hacerte responsable por él y por este nuevo sentimiento.-_ pensó la chica con las manos sobre su pecho, tenía dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro.

9:00 PM, BOSQUE ANTIGUO

-Vamos, ya casi - Sarah apoyaba a su novio que estaba haciendo flexiones.

-un…una más- en un último esfuerzo Rito finalmente concluyo con su rutina, el chico se quedó en el suelo acostado respirando con mucha dificultad.

-Increíble, lograste la rutina con 150 KG, hoy te has lucido, ¿se debe a algo en particular?-pregunto con curiosidad la peli blanca.

-eh eso es por… porque estaba muy motivado por lo del festival de ayer.- mintió el adolescente, en realidad aguantó todo el esfuerzo para no levantar sospechas, si lo hacía y Sarah descubría lo ocurrido en ese día era probable que la lastimará y no solo eso sino que también el resultará lastimado.

La chica se sonrojo por el comentario. –Yo también me divertí, que tal si te quedas a cenar.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Rito estaba a punto de desplomarse, sin embargo no se pudo negar, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban el chico cumplió con la oferta de la peli blanca.

A pesar del cansancio y agobio, estar junto a Sarah renovaba las fuerzas de Rito, él no estaba seguro de si era por vínculo pero en realidad no le importaba, solo disfrutaba el tiempo con ella.

Antes de regresar a casa Rito miro fijamente a la muchacha. -Mañana tengamos una segunda cita.- dijo de manera serena, aunque aún no podía controlar el sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro por la vergüenza de pedir eso.

Sarah rio levemente por lo tierno que se veía, esto causo que se intensificará el sonrojo de él. –Me encantaría, estaré ansiosa.-

-Perfecto, ya nos veremos mañana.- cuando el peli naranja empezó a girar para marcharse Sarah lo detuvo y le planto un beso en los labios.

Rito quedo atónito. –Es una pequeña recompensa por tu esfuerzo, nos vemos mañana- dijo al terminar aquella muestra de amor, Sarah empezó a subir por la plataforma que conectaba con su nave hasta entrar por completo en ella, rio nuevamente al ver que Yuuki seguía sin moverse del lugar, la plataforma empezó a cerrarse mientras ella se despedía con la mano. El peli naranja reaccionó a tiempo para devolver la señal de adiós.

11:30 PM RESIDENCIA YUUKI.

Nuestro protagonista apenas llego a su cuarto se lanzó sobre la cama, estaba listo para dormir hasta que sintió algo moverse entre las cobijas. –Creí haber _dejado mi cuarto con llave, no me digas que alguien logro colarse_ \- pensó asustado al ver como lo que estaba en su cama empezaba a acercarse a él.

-Hola Rito-san- una peli rosa apareció debajo de las colchas. El peli naranja palideció al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Momo- Yuuki intento no darle importancia a la forma de vestir de la princesa, usaba una camiseta negra y solo traía de la cintura para abajo unas pantis del mismo color. -me parece que te equivocaste de habitación pero tranquila no estoy molesto son cosas que suelen pasar jeje, ahora abro la puerta para que puedas regresar a la tuya.- Rito intento actuar como calmado para evitar que la chica haga algo, se paró pero fue detenido por los brazos de la peli rosa.

-No fue un accidente que este aquí, olvidaste cerrar la ventana.- le susurro la chica, al escuchar la explicación de la extra terrestre Rito se maldijo internamente.

-Hace mucho que no puedo estar así con Rito-san, tan juntos- Momo abrazo con más fuerza a Rito. -Acaso no extrañas nuestros juegos nocturnos- dijo con voz provocativa.

La chica empezó a pasar sus manos por casi todo el cuerpo del peli naranja, Rito se mantuvo pensativo, al no obtener ninguna respuesta por él Momo se detuvo, normalmente a esta altura el protestaría o se alejaría de ella pero en esta ocasión algo era distinto y ella lo pudo percibir.

-¿Está todo bien Rito-san, si quieres puedo hacer muchas cosas para relajarte?-pregunto la chica, Momo se separó de él para poder mirarlo de frente, Rito miraba para el suelo, tenía la mirada ensombrecida. Era la primera vez que la tercera princesa de Deviluke se arrepintió, creyó que de alguna manera lo molesto más de la cuenta, que estaba molesto con ella, que ahora incluso la odiaría.

-Es mejor que me vaya parece que hoy no quieres jugar- la chica quiso salir lo antes posible de la habitación, sentía que algo malo ocurriría si se quedaba. A pocos pasos de la puerta la voz de Rito la detuvo.

-Perdón- fue lo único que dijo el chico, su voz era melancólica, su mirada era triste como si sintiera un gran dolor al decir eso.

-No te preocupes, podremos jugar otra noche, por ahora es mejor que..- la especialista en plantas fue interrumpida por Rito.

-Te agradezco que los hayas intentado… sé que querías que Lala y Sairenji sean felices conmigo pero…- la actitud del muchacho seguía siendo afligida.

-Pero que…- cuestionó Momo con un poco de temor.

El peli naranja se llenó de valor y la miro con determinación. –Momo… lo he decidido, ¡renuncio al plan harem!-

-Te agradezco que los hayas intentado… sé que querías que Lala y Sairenji sean felices conmigo pero…- Yuuki se veía afligido.

-Pero que…- cuestionó Momo con un poco de temor.

El peli naranja se llenó de valor y la miro con determinación. –Momo… lo he decidido, ¡renuncio al plan harem!-

La peli rosa había volteado para encararlo, se quedó algunos minutos sin inmutarse. –Estas bromeando- dijo escéptica con una sonrisa temerosa.

-No. Quiero que sepas que no pienso formar parte de él nunca- Rito tenía una mirada seria.

Todas las veces que el muchacho se avergonzó diciendo que no le interesaba, todas esas veces que parecía estar desinteresado en el plan harem pero que en el fondo se sentía como lo contrario…entonces ¿qué pasó?, ¿Por qué el Rito que tenía delante de ella le daba esa mirada?, se veía calmado, seguro de lo que decía en ese momento.

Un gran dolor sintió Momo en el pecho, sintió una gran tristeza que después se transformó en frustración y se terminó manifestando como ira. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!... ¡Que ya no te importa mi hermana ni Sairenji, ya no te importan sus sentimientos, ellas están enamoradas de ti!- Momo no pudo contener sus emociones, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Rito se sorprendió de la reacción y de lo que dijo la peli rosa, sabia lo de Lala pero no lo de Sairenji, aun así su mente y su corazón estaban seguros, ya no se sentía perdido en sus emociones y sentimientos como hace mucho tiempo, esta vez estaba seguro de lo que quería y por eso pensó que debía decirle la verdad a aquella chica. –Claro que me importan pero no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos-

La princesa seguía sin creer en las palabras de él, más que no creerlas simplemente no podía aceptar que fueran realidad. -¿¡Por qué eres tan egoísta!?- más que una pregunta sonaba a una acusación, Rito se mantuvo callado, cuando iba a decir algo Momo volvió a hablar.

-¿Que no te das cuenta?… el plan harem no era solo para ellas, mi hermana y Haruna no son las únicas que te quieren ¡baka!, chicas del instituto, amigas tuyas como Run, incluso aquí en esta casa hay otras personas que te ven diferente, te ven como alguien especial, no con un cariño de amigo sino como algo más.- Las lágrimas seguían brotando de los ojos de la extra terrestre.

El peli naranja apenas creía lo que decía Momo, ¿en verdad existían otras chicas que lo veían de esa manera? Esa pregunta empezó a rondar en la cabeza de él.

-¡También las vas abandonar a ellas… También me vas a abandonar a mí incluso si digo que te amo… Te amo Yuuki Rito, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo! Así que responde, ¿aceptarías nuestros sentimientos? por favor- La voz de ira de Momo paso a una de súplica. La chica extendió la mano a Rito como si le estuviera extendiendo los sentimientos de todas en una oferta.

Yuuki pensó que estaba ilusionando, junto a la mano de Momo podía jurar que vio a Lala, Haruna, Mea, Nana, Yui, Run, incluso Yami entre otras chicas más extendiéndole también la mano. Inconscientemente Rito camino poco a poco a Momo.

Extendió su mano como queriendo agarrar la de Momo, la peli rosa sonrió al ver esto. A centímetros de que Rito tomará la mano de ella, en menos de un segundo, la imagen de Sarah se hizo presente en su cabeza. A pesar de enterarse de los sentimientos de Momo y de otras chicas, a pesar de la imagen de sus amigas que estaban detrás de la chica, Rito se detuvo.

El adolescente bajo poco a poco su mano, alejándola de la princesa. Aquella ilusión que vio detrás de ella se fue borrando hasta desaparecer completamente. La peli rosa se quedó estática.

-Lo lamento, no puedo entregarme a tus sentimientos o los de las demás porque amo a alguien más y pienso solo corresponderla a ella.- La mirada de Rito seguía firme, su tono de voz era claro y seguro, ni su cuerpo ni su rostro mostraban señal de arrepentimiento o dudas.

Momo casi pierda la fuerza en las piernas al saber que el chico que quería la rechazó más lo último que dijo no solo la sostuvo de pie sino también la lleno de un nuevo sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. –ella, como se llama ella.- dijo secamente.

Rito opto por no decir nada, no quería confesar que esa chica era Akira del instituto pues podría poner en peligro su identidad secreta.

-Entiendo, no me lo dirás- La chica se dirigió a la puerta de la alcoba y salió por esta, antes de cerrarla solo dijo unas palabras. –nunca se lo perdonaré… jamás perdonare a aquella chica.- Rito no pudo argumentar nada en contra ya que Momo había cerrado la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Y empieza la batalla campal. Me disculpo con quien leyó el capítulo incompleto, no se subió entero la primera vez y no me percate. Gomen, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón la larga espera. disfruten el cap. y dejen sus comentarios. Aviso, el siguiente será el último capítulo tan, tan, tan.**

 **To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Caminos que se cruzan**

 **Capítulo 7:**

Momo casi pierda la fuerza en las piernas al saber que el chico que quería la rechazó más lo último que dijo no solo la sostuvo de pie sino también la lleno de un nuevo sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. –ella, como se llama ella.- dijo secamente.

Rito opto por no decir nada, no quería confesar que esa chica era Akira del instituto pues podría poner en peligro su identidad secreta.

-Entiendo, no me lo dirás- La chica se dirigió a la puerta de la alcoba y salió por esta, antes de cerrarla solo dijo unas palabras. –nunca se lo perdonaré… jamás perdonare a aquella chica.- Rito no pudo argumentar nada en contra ya que Momo había cerrado la puerta con toda su fuerza.

5:00 AM LUNES

En un planeta a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra una figura imponente daba por concluido un discurso, esta figura pertenecía al Rey de Albalux también conocido como el Rey Eldrian, tras una semana su cuerpo se había recuperado del todo. Al terminar comenzó a bajar de la plataforma en la que había estado parado para dictar su anuncio.

Al llegar abajo un personaje que parecía un adolescente, de cabello negro, puntiagudo y con una cola cuya forma era fácilmente reconocida alrededor del universo, lo miro con una sonrisa. –siempre se te dan mejor los discursos que a mí, si tan solo fueras así de bueno en las peleas podrías ganarme- dijo de manera arrogante aquel individuo.

-Jeje y si tan solo tu fueras igual de bueno en las peleas como haciendo ese tipo de bromas quizás aguantaras un combate durante más tiempo contra mí- se burló el Rey de cabello azul.

-Ya estoy recuperado, cuando quieras podré hacer que te arrepientas de tus palabras- dijo de forma retadora.

-Me alegra que mantengas tu animo Gid, aunque aún hay algo que quiero hacer antes de enseñarte a pelear- respondió Eldrian, para quienes los vieran no parecían rivales, lucían como amigos, incluso más, interactuaban como un par de hermanos lo harían.

-Entiendo, este fue el último planeta de esta galaxia en el que se difundió el mensaje de Sarah por el resto de la misma, así que solo falta la galaxia en donde está mi hija… espero tome bien la noticia.- habló de manera seria el Rey de Deviluke.

-Seguro que sí, incluso con el pasado conozco a Lala, ella volvería a ser amiga de Sarah sin dudarlo. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hija, no creo que la aceptaría de nuevo en su vida, ni si quiera a mí creo que le agradaría verme y no puedo culparla.- declaro mirando al cielo con melancolía.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes- dijo Gid con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eldrian sonrió por las palabras de su amigo / rival. –Puede que tengas razón, pero por ahora desconozco su ubicación. El universo es muy extenso, no sé si algún día pueda volverla a ver-

-Y si te dijera que tengo una pista de su paradero, ¿dejarías de lado esa patética actitud de niño llorón? ya estás muy viejo para eso.- Gid miraba a Eldrian con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

-¿Acaso tu sabes dónde está ella?- Preguntó el personaje de unos 50 años de edad esperanzado por una respuesta positiva.

-No te lo puedo garantizar al 100% pero gracias al soldado que tengo cuidando a mis hijas sé que el muchacho que ayudó a Sarah está en la Tierra, si ellos activaron vinculo puede que esté también ahí.- dijo Gid

-Para mi es más que suficiente con saber eso, viajare hoy mismo a la Tierra, de verdad te lo agradezco Gid- dijo con una sonrisa el peli azul.

-No me des las gracias, es escalofriante que tu rival haga eso, si no te molesta iremos juntos, tengo que hablar con mi hija y con ese chico a solas- dijo tronándose los nudillos al referirse a Rito.

-Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo me contaste que él era el prometido de ella… creo que mi hija se le adelantó jejeje- la Risa del rey de Albalux paro al ver la mirada sádica del peli negro.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta, tu hija tenia pleno derecho de acercarse a quien quiera, lo que no puedo soportar es que ese bastardo se haya acercado a ella sabiendo que tenía a Lala… perdón pero creo que asesinare a tu yerno.- declaró con una sonrisa perturbadora que prometía mucho dolor.

Una gota al inigualable estilo anime cayo por detrás de la cabeza de Eldrian. –Com-comprendo, pero no creo que te deje mi hija-

-Es verdad, tampoco creo que Lala me permita matarlo.- Gid puso una cara de disgusto que duro pocos segundos, pues esta se transformó en una de psicópata. –No hay de otra, dejare que tengan un hijo o hija, tanto con Sarah como con Lala así ambas estarán felices, después lo castrare con una espada sin filo ajajajaja- la risa de malvado del final hicieron que Eldrian tenga pena por aquel joven.

-Mejor partamos, en el camino pensarás mejor tu castigo- Eldrian y Gid subieron a una nave espacial y se dirigieron a la Tierra, no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos un pequeña nave los seguía, en ella viajaba un personaje encapuchado.

-Falta poco para reunirnos nuevamente. Estoy ansioso por recuperar lo que me quitaste… Sarah- dijo aquel personaje con voz tétrica.

7:00 AM RESIDENCIA YUUKI

El ambiente en la mesa de desayuno era diferente a otras ocasiones, una sensación incomoda recorría el cuerpo de Rito al sentir la mirada penetrante de Momo. Las otras chicas actuaban con normalidad.

-Gracias por el desayuno- dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa. –Hoy saldré antes, disculpen que no las espere, hoy debo de llegar pronto- antes de salir de la cocina la voz de Momo lo detuvo.

-Espérame Rito-san yo también debo llegar temprano, vayamos juntos.- dijo la originaria de Deviluke. Rito no estaba muy convencido pero para evitar que las otras tengan sospechas opto por aceptar que Momo vaya con él.

Siempre usaba la misma ruta para llegar al instituto, no se demoraba mucho ya que conocía un atajo, era un camino que le llevaba recorrer no más de 15 minutos, pero en esta ocasión esos 15 minutos le parecieron horas, Momo iba a su costado mirando fijamente hacia adelante, no decía nada, tenía un rostro serio, el tampoco sentía motivación por iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

Cuando llegaron al instituto Momo miro al peli naranja que se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de esto. –ya estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo que tenías que hacer?- pregunto de forma seca.

-eh? Bueno eso… es personal _No puedo decirle que llegue antes para planear la cita con Sarah-_ pensó al último el chico.

-Ahora vas a tener secretos conmigo. Tch- se quejó la chica con un rostro que reflejaba molestia.

-¿Tu no tenías algo que hacer?- intento deshacerse de ella el joven.

-Solo fue una mentira, lo único que quería era ver que ibas a hacer. No importa cuánto tarde descubriré quien es aquel estorbo que intenta arruinar el plan- respondió con un tono de voz cargado de rabia.

Rito esta vez apretó los puños al saber qué es lo que deseaba la princesa y también por cómo hizo referencia de Sarah. –Y que si lo haces, ya tome mi decisión.- Yuuki se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto pero paro su andar para decirle unas últimas palabras a la peli rosa.

-Por cierto te pido que cuides tus palabras cuando hables de ella, no es un estorbo… ella es mi novia, así que si dices algo en contra de ella no te lo perdonare.- dijo de manera fría, se sintió un poco mal por la forma de actuar con la chica de Deviluke, pero no soporto la actitud de ella.

Ese nuevo sentimiento de Momo solo se acrecentó con las palabras de Rito, ahora más que nunca quería descubrir la identidad de la chica. – _No será tu novia por mucho-_ fueron los pensamientos de la princesa mientras se dirigía hacia su respectivo salón de clases.

Pocos estudiantes ya habían llegado al salón de clases, Rito estaba sentado en su puesto, miraba hacia el horizonte por la ventana. –¿ _Porque terminaron las cosas así?-_ ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, la discusión con Momo lo angustiaba.

- _Luces muy preocupado para alguien que tendrá su segunda cita_ \- dijo telepáticamente Sarah, que había llegado hace unos segundos al salón y se acomodaba en su respectivo puesto.

Yuuki giro para mirarla, traía su atuendo de Akira. El solo sonrió, el verla realmente lo calmaba, pero debía admitir que algo le comenzaba a disgustar, ¿porque tiene que esconderse… porque no podemos actuar como una pareja normal? Muchas dudas y sentimientos mezclados tenían dentro de él.

Akira pudo notar eso, miro rápidamente a los demás compañeros, todos estaban distraídos en sus propios asuntos, se paró de su puesto y se acercó a él, lo beso suavemente en la frente.

Los ojos de Rito mostraron gran asombro. Un sonrojo tenue se hizo presente en el rostro de ambos. – _Descuida, sea lo que sea que te esté molestando… todo saldrá bien.-_ dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa tierna.

La calma volvió a Rito, él le devolvió una sonrisa igual de cálida, pasó una de sus manos por la parte posterior de la cabeza, rascándose de forma nerviosa. –Sobre la cita, que te parece si después de clas-

-¡Rito, Akira, buenos días!- Saludo efusivamente Haruna quien interrumpió a Yuuki.

Loa mencionados casi se caen por el sorpresivo saludo, se demoraron un momento hasta recobrar la compostura. –Hola Sairenji, que susto nos diste- Dijo Rito con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza al estilo anime.

-hehe no fue mi intención.- dijo sonriendo y guiñando el ojo.

-Hola Haruna, no te preocupes, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, casi me da un infarto- dijo la castaña como broma mientras sonreía.

– _La próxima espero que te de un infarto-_ pensó la peli azul al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. La adolescente se dirigió a su puesto pero antes de llegar se acercó al oído del peli naranja.

-Quiero decirte y darte algo muy especial hoy, seguro cambiaras de opinión acerca de mi- musito con un gran sonrojo adornando su rostro, se alejó de él no sin antes darle un guiño.

Una mirada acusadora por parte de Akira se dirigió a Rito.

Yuuki trago saliva sonoramente y sonrió con claro nerviosismo.

- _¿Algo especial?-_ cuestiono telepáticamente la adolescente con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- _Seguro que no es nada del otro mundo hehe-_ Respondió él

Sarah se quedó mirándolo unos segundos pero al no ver que actuaba sospechosamente sus celos se apaciguaron. –Regresaré a mi asiento- dijo de forma apenas audible mientras giraba.

-Espera sobre la cita…- dijo en voz alta el peli naranja sin pensar en el lugar en el que estaban.

-¿cita?... acaso Rito y Akira están saliendo-

-No puede ser que paso con Lala, es un infiel-

-hehe quien diría que Rito resultará ser de esos hehe deberé pedirle consejos desde ahora-

Los comentarios de sus compañeros no tardaron en hacerse presentes acerca de los dos, algunos los miraban de forma picará, otros fulminaban a Yuuki con la mirada por "traicionar a Lala", Sairenji apretó con sus manos su pupitre con una fuerza descomunal al punto de agrietarlo, Kotegawa se había quedado estática, Saruyama solo hizo un facepalm.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, estaban inseguros de que hacer en ese momento, Rito actuó según lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Sí, la cita con tus familiares, hoy te visitarían y querías hacer algo especial por ellos, pero has estado tan ocupada que me pediste que te hiciera acuerdo, aunque seguro no fue necesario recordártelo ahahahahaha-

-Ya veo, que atento no necesitabas decírmelo, aun lo recordaba, pero agradezco tu preocupación ahahaha- Akira le siguió el juego al instante, era muy absurda su cuartada pero no tenían otra salida, los nervios de ambos estaban al límite.

-ehh… con que era eso-

-Ya decía yo, Rito es un inútil con las mujeres, y yo queriendo pedirle consejos jaja-

-Qué alegría que fue un mal entendido, que bueno por Lala-

-uff que bien- el ultimo comentario lo susurro para sí misma Kotegawa que sintió como la presión que se manifestó en su corazón fue aliviándose, aun así le pareció muy sospechoso así que investigaría más tarde.

Rito y Sarah pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, cada uno tomo asiento en su respectivo puesto. Haruna por otro lado miro unos segundos a la presidenta de la clase y después poso su mirada en Rito y Akira. – _Si no me apresuro…-_

Minutos después llego el profesor, luego de unas horas de enseñanza y aprendizaje la campana del almuerzo sonó. Sairenji le pidió a Yui que hablarán un minuto a solas, Rito y Saruyama salieron a almorzar juntos y Akira se juntó con Oshizu. Las princesas de Deviluke decidieron almorzar juntas.

Con Haruna y Kotegawa. –¿Y bien Sairenji de que se trata?, te ves preocupada- pregunto un poco extrañada la peli negra.

Haruna miro unos segundos al suelo, estaba dudosa de que hacer, aun así el recuerdo de ver a Rito junto a Akira la lleno de determinación. –Es Rito ¿cierto?- Pregunto secamente.

Yui se coloro por la pregunta de la chica. –Ri-Rito ¿de qué hablas?- contesto desviando la mirada.

-El chico que te gusta, el que menciono tu hermano, la persona de la que estas enamorada, a quien tu amas… es él- La peli azul bombardeo con acusaciones a la chica, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, más ya no tenía nada que perder y necesitaba de alguien en su plan.

La peli negra seguía sin responder. Ella misma estaba confusa de sus sentimientos, Rito era más que un conocido, más que un compañero, la ayudaba, la hacía sentir feliz, con una sonrisa la llenaba de dicha, eso no es algo que sientes por una persona que sea tu amigo, entonces…

-Sí, él es de quien estoy enamorada.- admitió la Kotegawa con una sonrisa un poco triste.

La declaración de Yui, fue como recibir un balde de agua fría, pese a que sabía que era una posible respuesta anhelaba que no sea esa, aun así la peli azul había tomado una decisión así que respiro profundamente.

-Yo también lo amo- dijo de forma serena y firme.

La sorpresa no se pudo esconder en Yui, unos segundos después la peli negra recobro la postura y pudo responder. –¿Porque me cuentas esto, que no es suficiente con saber que Lala lo quiere? Ahora tu también- cuestiono con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te lo confieso porque creo que estamos a punto de perderlo- dijo mirando a la presidenta directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a Lala, ellos dos ya son nov- la pelinegra fue cortada por su compañera.

-No, me refiero a Akira Izumi- dijo con evidente molestia

-Akira… pero ellos no son nada, lo de la cita de hoy en la mañana fue un mal entendido hehe.- dijo riendo levemente de forma escéptica, no queriendo aceptar esa posibilidad.

-Te equivocas, los vi en el festival como pareja, los vi en los vestidores dados de la mano y también estoy seguro de que la cita que mencionaron en la mañana es entre los dos.- dijo de manera seria.

-Pero cuando…- algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos marrones de la muchacha. Una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en su pecho. –Si ese es el caso, no tenemos nada que hacer.- dijo viendo hacia el suelo con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Aún podemos hacer algo- La afirmación de Sairenji hizo que Kotegawa la mirara confundida e impactada.

-Podemos luchar por el… antes lo quería para mi sola, era muy egoísta, pero tras pensarlo me di cuenta, Lala, Run, tu y yo… y bueno no sé cuantas más también lo quieren, lo quieren de verdad, es un tonto polígamo, un bobo, un insensible y un idiota que nos ha enamorado por ser una buena persona, determinado y amigable, alguien en el que podemos confiar y quien nos cuidaría incluso si su vida dependiera de eso. Es por eso que te pido… ayúdame- Sairenji empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas. –Ayúdame a recuperarlo… por mí, por ti, por todas, incluso aunque suene cruel, debemos hacer que deje de amar a Akira.

Haruna ya no aguanto el llanto y se aferró a Yui que la abrazo para consolarla, la pelinegra estaba temerosa, no tenía nada contra Akira, era hasta en cierto punto una amiga nueva, el hacer algo en contra de ella iba en contra de sus principios, sin embargo la imagen de Yuuki alejándose de Yui dado de la mano de Akira y sonriendo la llenaba de dolor. –Por el bien de todas, nosotras lucharemos por el amor de Rito- dijo llena de valor y seguridad. – _Lo lamento Akira-_ pensó.

Haruna se separó poco a poco de ella y se secó las lágrimas. –Iremos con todo solo tendremos una oportunidad, este es mi plan- Dijo la chica relatando lo que se le había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto las princesas almorzaban bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio. Lala se veía un poco decaída. –Si a Rito ya no le interesará y decide nunca amarme, seguirían viviendo en la Tierra?- pregunto Lala a sus hermanas mirando hacia el cielo con nostalgia.

La pregunta descoloco a Nana y molesto a Momo. –¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono la segunda princesa de Deviluke, Momo se mantuvo al margen para saber si su hermana mayor había descubierto algo.

-Quizás solo sea mi impresión pero… últimamente siento a Rito más distante, es como si intentara evitarnos. Ya no actúa de la misma manera, el otro día me tropecé y caí sobre él, lo raro fue que no hizo nada.- dijo con evidente tristeza.

-¿No comprendo, que es lo extraño?- volvió a preguntar la hermana del medio.

-Normalmente cuando Rito y yo quedábamos a esa distancia, uno tan pegado del otro, ya sea por un accidente o por lo que sea, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso, realmente era tierno- explico con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, sin embargo su cara se ensombreció enseguida. –pero esta vez no pasó nada, se apartó de mí al instante, reviso que este bien, se disculpó, sonrió y se alejó de mi como si nada. No es que no le importo el choque, ya que se vio preocupado por si estaba herida o algo similar, sino más bien por la forma en la que se comportó… es la primera vez en todo este tiempo en el que he vivido junto a él, que siento que solo me vio como una amiga- una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la peli rosa que se tapó los ojos con un brazo.

Las mellizas se vieron un poco preocupadas e intentaron dar palabras de aliento a Lala. –Tranquila, seguro que esa bestia solo ha tenido una semana difícil.- dijo Nana.

-Quiero creer que es eso, pero mi corazón me dice todo lo contrario, siento que Rito… ya no siente nada por mí- esta vez varias lagrimas surgieron de los ojos de la chica. Nana se aproximó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza. Momo solo miraba con enojo y frustración la escena, ya no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Y que si así fuera! sí alguien más le gusta, acoso dejarías las cosas así, que no intentarías hacer algo- dijo la tercera princesa con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos violetas.

Las dos peli rosas la miraron sorprendidas, Lala iba a decir algo pero Momo no le dio tiempo de hablar. –Tú lo amas, entonces haz algo, si crees que se está distanciando aférrate a él y no lo dejes ir, si vez que te evita, confróntalo, si rechaza tus sentimientos lucha por ganártelos y haz que te amé de nuevo, ¡eres la única que puede hacerlo!- La rabia de Momo finalmente llego a su climax. La princesa cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando, pero aun viendo a sus hermanas, en especial a Lala.

-Es muy egoísta y quizás me odies por esto pero yo también me enamoré de él y no solo yo, así que por favor perdóname por pedirte esto Lala, pero, trae a Rito de nuevo hacia nosotras- dijo desconsolada la menor de las princesas.

Lala quedo un poco perpleja al igual que Nana. –¿Qué es lo que sabes Momo?- pregunto de manera directa la chica de ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Él se está enamorando de una chica que no conozco y no quiere decir quién es. Por ella está dispuesta a dejarnos a todas atrás, es por eso que eres la única que puede cambiar su opinión- Respondió Momo. Causando un gran pesar en el corazón de las otras princesas.

-¿Tú también lo quieres Nana?- pregunto Lala a su hermana. La peli rosa solo ratifico asintiendo con la cabeza y desviando la mirada. – Esta decidido, supongo que es todo o nada, intentaré recuperar a Rito por todas nosotras.- Dijo parándose y mirando con determinación a sus hermanas.

Las dos chicas quedaron asombradas con la actitud de su hermana, incluso confesando que ellas se enamoraron también de quien era el prometido de ella, esta no se molestó, sino que ahora lucharía por que las ame también a ellas.

Nana y Momo se levantaron también del suelo, las dos se secaron las lágrimas que habían derramado. –Vamos por esa bestia Onee-chan- dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

-Estaremos juntas sin importar lo que pase- Declaró Momo igual que su hermana.

-Hai- dijo de forma decidida.

En la terraza Rito y Saruyama comían tranquilamente su almuerzo.

-Así que era Akira de quien estás enamorado- Dijo Saruyama a su amigo que casi se atraganta por tal declaratoria.

-jajaja tu reacción me lo acaba de confirmar, es muy bonita- continuo el peli negro al ver que su amigo se había quedado estático. –¿Me dirás como sucedió y qué relación tienen exactamente?- interrogo el chico.

Rito no vio escapatoria alguna y respondió derrotado. –No tiene caso ocultarlo, ella es mi novia.- Saruyama se sorprendió ante tal confesión pero mantuvo la compostura.

-De hecho se podría decir que es más que eso hehe- dijo Rito nervioso, sobre todo cuando su amigo le pidió que explicará a detalle eso de un poco más que novios.

-Es larga la historia y muy compleja, pero en resumen, Akira en realidad se llama Sarah y ella es mi esposa- dijo con una sonrisa el peli naranja.

-¡¿Esposa?!- respondió consternado y a punto de colapsar.

Rito se sonrojo y tapo la boca de su amigo para evitar que alguien más venga. Luego de calmarse, el peli naranja retiro las manos de él lentamente.

-Estas demente, que paso con las demás, con Lala y de donde conoces a esta chica, digo, solo esta una semana en clase y dudo que te hayas enamorado y casado en ese tiempo.- Saruyama tenía varias dudas y preguntas que hacer.

-Vale, entiendo y te lo explicaré, todo comenzó cuando salieron de campamento las chicas del instituto…- Rito explico poco a poco la historia de él y Sarah, claro escondiendo la parte de los alienígenas, el origen verdadero de ella y lo del entrenamiento y su nueva fuerza y habilidades.

-Vaya es una gran historia, así que ese tiempo que estuviste desaparecido en realidad estabas con ella, quien diría que fuera la hija de un Yakuza y ahora huye de su padre, por eso la identidad secreta y todo el misterio- dijo Saruyama reflexionando acerca de la historia de su amigo.

Hubo muchas cosas que cambiaron en el relato de Rito, pero la idea era la misma, de que por ahora Sarah no puede revelar su identidad a nadie y ellos son una pareja.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie más, no quiero que nada le pase- pidió Yuuki.

Su mejor amigo solo levanto su pulgar en señal de que lo haría. –Aun así Rito, te pido que se lo digas a Lala y Sairenji de una vez, si se llegan a enterar de otra manera les afectará más de lo que puedo imaginar- El peli naranja sabía que su amigo estaba en lo cierto así que le prometió que mañana se los diría.

La campana del almuerzo sonó otra vez, en esta ocasión, indicando que la hora de comer había terminado y que las clases volverían a dar inicio.

Rito y Saruyama tomaron asiento en sus respectivos puestos, se arrojaban una mirada de confianza y determinación, al momento de llegar Akira, Kotegawa se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa Izumi-san por no almorzar juntas, tuve un pequeño problema, dime después de clase podríamos hablar a solas un momento.- pidió cordialmente la presidenta de la clase.

-No te preocupes, Oshizu y yo almorzamos juntas, mmm claro, ¿aunque me podrías decir de que se trata?- pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

-Es algo personal que quiero contarte, nos vemos en los casilleros de la entrada principal- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Finalmente entro Lala, por primera vez para todos los presentes se miraba con un semblante serio. La chica se sentó en su puesto y no dirigió palabra a nadie. El profesor llego y comenzaron con las clases vespertinas.

En el trascurso de la clase tanto Sairenji como Lala hicieron llegar en un papel un mensaje a Yuuki.

"Te espero en la parte trasera del instituto, es muy importante, por favor no faltes"

"Rito tengo que hablar contigo, quiero saber… quiero verte detrás del instituto después de clases"

Ambos mensajes dejaron confuso al peli naranja ya que eran anónimos y no vio quien los envió.

- _Qué extraño, aun así tengo planes, lo lamento.-_ pensó para sí mismo, Rito miro hacia Sarah y empezó a hablarle telepáticamente. – _Salimos juntos después de clases-_ propuso el adolescente.

- _Suena bien pero tendrás que esperar un poco, Kotegawa me pidió hablar con ella un momento al terminar clases-_ Dijo un poco molesta ya que preferiría salir con él, además tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _-Vale, alguien me escribió un mensaje, quiere verme después de clase, quizás sea una broma pero con todo iré a ver de qué se trata, avísame cuando te desocupes, iré por ti-_ Sarah se dio levemente la vuelta para ver a Rito.

- _Ten cuidado, sea lo que sea, mantente atento-_ dijo mirándolo de manera seria, luego de decir eso, Sarah volvió a mirar al profesor.

Yuuki se quedó un momento pensativo. Las clases habían terminado, la pareja se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares.

-Qué extraño, ya pasaron 15 minutos, la vi salir antes que yo, debería de estar aquí- Sarah estaba esperando en los casilleros de la entrada principal. –I _ré a ver como esta Rito_ \- Pensó ella, cuando empezó a caminar hacia la parte posterior del instituto llego Yui muy agitada.

-Disculpa, tuve una pequeña reunión de emergencia con los presidentes de cada clase, gracias por esperar- dijo la peli negra.

Sarah sonrió. –No es nada, entonces, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto amistosamente.

El semblante de la presidenta de clase tomo un aspecto frívolo. –Es acerca de Rito- Sarah se quedó estática al oírla decir eso.

15 MINUTOS ANTES, PARTE TRASERA DEL INSTITUTO SAINAN

-Se supone que es aquí pero no veo a nadie…- Susurro Yuuki. –Creo que si fue en una broma, mejor me voy-

-¡Espera!- se escucharon al unísono dos voces, detrás de un arbusto salió Lala y tras un pilar apareció Haruna.

-¿Lala?- pregunto Sairenji desconcertada al ver a su amiga

-Hai, Haruna que bueno verte- dijo con su actitud de siempre la princesa.

-¿Ustedes fueron las que me citaron? Si es así, no era mejor enviar solo una nota- cuestiono el peli naranja sacando las notas y mostrándoselas.

Ambas chicas miraron las cartas y después se vieron la una a la otra, se miraban con sorpresa, después empezaron a reír levemente, esto causo confusión en Rito.

-Parece que estamos aquí por la misma razón- Dijo Haruna aun sonriendo.

-Juntas- respondió Lala, esta vez encarando a Rito.

-Por todas- Sairenji hizo lo mismo que la peli rosa, las dos tenían una mirada fija y llena de determinación.

-¡Lucharemos por ti!- Dijeron a todo pulmón con un sonrojo.

-¡¿eh?!- Rito no entendió bien a que se referían, su cara de confusión y un tanto de temor lo demostraba.

Con Kotegawa y Sarah.

-¿Qué pasa con Rito?- Cuestiono ella con una mirada fría.

-Él no te pertenece Akira, tampoco te ama- dijo la peli negra de manera tajante.

Sarah iba a responder negando cualquier relación con él, tenía que evitar sospechas de que ambos tenían algo, así no pondría en riesgo su identidad, estaba molesta con la pelinegra pero decidió aguantar su enojo. Cuando iba a responder una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

-No intentes excusarte, sabemos que tú y él son pareja- aparecieron dos figuras que poco a poco se pudieron identificar.

- _Pero si ustedes son…-_ pensó la castaña con sorpresa.

-Somos princesas, orgullosas princesas de Deviluke, hermanas del prometido de Lala Deviluke y también futuras parejas de él.- Dijo Nana presentándose.

Kotegawa no se inmuto ya que sabía que ellas aparecerían tarde o temprano, se encontraron al salir de clases y juntas decidieron hablar con la chica.

-Ya veo… así están las cosas, y yo que pensé que podríamos ser amigas Yui- las palabras de Akira golpearon a la peli negra que por poco pierde la compostura, la chica de ojos color ámbar limpio con una de sus manos pequeñas lagrimas que salieron de estos. –Ese bobo hehe, aun así no pienso renunciar a él, amo a Yuuki Rito, sin importar lo que digan no cambiaran eso y él tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia mí, así que espero comprendan que no tienen futuro con él.- dijo la castaña, en realidad sabía que eran palabras bruscas contra alguien que está enamorada pero estaba muy dolida en ese momento, así que no reflexiono mucho en lo que menciono.

-hehe estas segura, la única que no tiene futuro con él eres tú- dijo Momo sonriendo. –si no me crees puedes verlo por ti misma, ver como Rito sigue amando a otras chicas.- con esas últimas palabras una gran presión acongojo el corazón de Sarah.

-Mentira- fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Sígueme, te lo mostraremos- invito Momo a la chica a que las siga. – _Deberían de estar ahora con Rito, espero que todo salga según lo esperado, me siento mal por romper el corazón de esta chica pero es la única forma-_ fue lo que pensó la tercera princesa, triste pero segura de lo que harían.

En el patio de atrás Rito seguía esperando una respuesta. –¿A que se refieren con eso de luchar? Acaso ocurrió algo, ¿un extraterrestre apareció y quiere lastimar a alguien o un invento de Lala salió mal?- dijo el peli naranja intentando averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-No, no es eso, es por ti- Declaró Lala con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-¿Yo, que hice?- Cuestiono él.

-Sigues siendo igual de denso, es simple, te amamos- Declaro Sairenji, estaba nerviosa y sus mejillas eran igual de rojas que un tomate.

Yuuki se estremeció con esas palabras, un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-Pero… un momento eso no- Rito fue cortado por la voz de Lala.

-Poco después de conocerte lo supe. Recuerdo que me dije a mi misma, quiero vivir el resto de mis días cerca de esta persona, incluso si no es el más fuerte, atlético o apuesto, quiero caminar junto a él, estar cerca y apoyarlo en todo, nunca nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como tu… Rito Te amo, y ese sentimiento nunca se irá- Lala mostraba una sonrisa radiante, su sonrojo la hacía ver tierna y hermosa, tenía pequeñas gotas saladas en sus ojos.

Yuuki seguía paralizado.

- _Debo decirles-_ Pensó el peli naranja sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. –Yo no- otra vez fue cortado, esta vez por Haruna.

Algunas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la peli azul para sorpresa de los presentes. –Sé que es tarde, fue nuestra culpa… en realidad mi culpa. Me has gustado desde hace tanto y siempre contuve mis sentimientos, fui una cobarde, tenía miedo de que me rechaces y por eso deje que las cosas se den por si solas, sin embargo eso no me llevo a nada y siento que estoy a punto de perderte y no lo quiero… no quiero que eso pase. Perdón por no decirlo antes, en todo caso sea cual sea la decisión que tomes quiero que sepas… Rito Yuuki, yo, Haruna Sairenji estoy loca y profundamente enamorada de ti, lo he estado desde hace mucho, al punto de que puedo decir que te amo, te amo como a nadie más en este mundo.- Haruna lo veía fijamente, sus ojos mostraban un gran brillo y sonreía con cariño.

Rito miro hacia el suelo. –¿Por qué ahora?- susurro lo suficientemente duro para que las dos lo oyeran, su voz reflejaba un gran vacío.

No se dieron cuenta que las otras chicas escucharon y miraron todo, Sarah estaba con una mirada triste, si bien Rito dijo que la amaba, pudo sentir en él, gran conmoción y dudas. – _Estas inseguro de lo nuestro-_ fue el pensamiento de la castaña mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Lala y Haruna se miraron un poco preocupadas entre ellas, unos segundos después lo encararon otra vez. –Es porque no queremos perderte- declaro la chica de ojos morados.

-Últimamente estas distanciado y sé que es por otra chica- continuo Lala. Rito alzo la mirada, se veía sorprendido.

- _Ustedes… ¿pero cuando?-_ Yuuki tenía muchas incógnitas en su mente.

-Por eso estamos aquí, para confesarte lo que sentimos por ti, para pedirte que nos des una oportunidad, no solo a nosotras dos, sino a todas las demás. Por favor Rito, no nos abandones- la voz de Sairenji se puso rasgada, como si fuera de súplica.

-Te prometo que cada día, por el resto de nuestras vidas te demostraremos lo mucho que te amamos, haremos todo lo posible por hacerte tan feliz como tú a nosotras, es egoísta pero aun así te lo pido, quédate con nosotras.- dijo Lala en el mismo estado que la peli azul.

-¿ _Que hago?... yo de verdad… que quiero-_ Rito estaba petrificado. Él las quería, sus sentimientos de antes de conocer a Sarah volvieron a flote, tenía un gran pesar, el prometió amarla, y solo a ella… no se perdonaría si la traicionará, la peli blanca ya ha sufrido mucho, la haría sufrir más…no, pensándolo bien, en realidad él estaba dubitativo de si la ama, que no le dijo eso, que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos cuando le pidió que se casaran. Con las demás chicas han ocurrido tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos y emociones, no es de extrañar que las quiera, pero quererlas no es lo mismo que amarlas. Y con todo eso en la cabeza se seguía preguntándose. –¿ _a quién quiero?-_

Ninguno se esperó lo siguiente.

-Tranquilo- sonó una voz calmada. Rito volteó lentamente, era Sarah aun con su disfraz de Akira, se veía completamente serena.

Yuuki sintió como apretaban su corazón con una fuerza descomunal.

-Esto, yo- el peli naranja no podía articular ni una frase.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, pensar que ya tenías a alguien, bueno… en realidad a algunas en tu corazón, no me di cuenta. Si tú no estás seguro de que hacer, yo sí lo estoy. El problema parece ser que soy yo- dijo de manera apagada.

Yuuki trago saliva. –un momento eso n- Sarah no lo dejo continuar.

-Es simple, solo debo alejarme de ti, ya no te causare ese dolor en tu corazón ni tendrás dudas, de verdad lo lamento, me has ayudado tanto y yo solo te he causado problemas…- la chica apretó fuertemente sus puños. -Gracias por todo Rito, nunca te olvidaré- dijo sonriendo y sin poder contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-No, no lo hagas.- Rito también empezó a llorar. –Yo te amo sar.- Yuuki no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sarah lo golpeo a gran velocidad y con gran fuerza en el estómago, noqueándolo y haciendo que las demás chicas se asustaran.

-Yo también te amo- le susurró la castaña al oído, dejándolo caer y alejándose del lugar en un instante.

Las chicas iban a protestar y perseguirla pero optaron por revisar que el adolescente de pelo naranja este bien, todas estaban atónitas de lo que había pasado, se sentían mal de como resultaron las cosas, la imagen de Rito llorando era sin duda alguna algo que nunca hubieran querido ver o causar.

12:30 AM, MARTES, BOSQUE ANTIGUO

-¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!- un desconsolado e histérico Yuuki Rito buscaba algún rastro de la peli blanca, tanto la nave como ella no aparecían en ningún lugar. Luego de correr por unas horas cayó de rodillas en el suelo y golpeo el piso con toda su fuerza, agrietándolo. -¡Maldición!... ¿porque?- las lágrimas caían y caían en la tierra. –Pensé que había cambiado, finalmente estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, aun así yo… ¡Saraaaaaaaaaah!- grito a todo pulmón hacia el cielo, la luz de la luna mostraban como sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. -...lo lamento- musito antes de desplomarse en el frio suelo del bosque.

Un par de horas atrás Rito despertó en su alcoba, estaba desconcertado, no recordaba bien lo ocurrido, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago al intentar levantarse. Los recuerdos no tardaron en volver, pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ignorando el dolor y el hecho de que apenas podía moverse salió de su habitación por la ventana, a algunos metros fuera de su hogar pudo escuchar las voces de sus amigas y su hermana gritando su nombre. Apretó los puños y decidió ignorarlas, empezó a buscar a Sarah por todos los lugares posibles hasta finalmente ir al bosque antiguo.

7:35 AM, INSTITUTO SAINAN.

Las clases habían dado inicio, un ambiente triste y pesado se sentía en el curso del adolescente de pelo naranja. Rito llego al mismo tiempo que el profesor, evitando así que cualquiera pueda hablar con él. Salió temprano de la casa sin dar oportunidad a las princesas o Mikan de hablar con él o si quiera verlo. Todas las chicas estaban preocupadas, desde ayer no había hablado con ninguna de ellas.

Lala, Haruna y Yui no dejaban de mirarlo, las tres estaban asustadas de como lucía, se veía vacío, demacrado, sin ánimo de nada, ese brillo característico que tenía en los ojos estaba apagado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, evidencia de que había llorado.

Ring Ring

El teléfono de Lala empezó a sonar en medio de la clase, la chica al ver de quien se trataba contesto apresurada. –Hola Papa ¿cómo estás?- dijo con un poco de temor.

Rito que no se había movido un centímetro en toda la clase giro la cabeza hacia ella, curioso de lo que pueda ser.

-¿Qué?... Ahora-

-pero estoy en…-

-Si Papa iré enseguida, ¿Rito también?-

-Que tiene que ver con lo de hace unos días- Apenas escucho decir eso a la Princesa, Yuuki se levantó de su puesto sorprendiendo a todos por su reacción.

- _Lo de hace unos días… puede ser que se refiera a Sarah, si ese es el caso ella puede que este con ellos o sepan algo de ella-_ Pensó alarmado.

-¡¿En dónde?!- Pregunto el adolescente con gran furor, poniendo nerviosa a Lala.

-etto… ¿en dónde nos vemos Papa?- dijo la peli rosa por teléfono.

-Enviaste la dirección a nuestros teléfonos, Incluso al de Rito- dijo asombrada por eso.

Rito vio su celular rápidamente, vio un mensaje de alguien desconocido, lo abrió y encontró una ubicación. – _Están lejos de la ciudad, me demorare un poco en llegar, no tengo tiempo que perder-_ el chico dejo de pensar en sus cosas, salió corriendo del salón dejando a todos inquietos.

-Espera Rito- grito Lala.

-Estaremos en unos minutos por allá papa.- dijo la chica colgando la llamada y saliendo de igual forma del salón de clase, Sairenji y Kotegawa se miraron unos segundo y asintieron con la cabeza, ambas dejaron el salón de la misma forma.

Los demás que estaban en el aula se quedaron muy confusos. El profesor cerró la puerta y amenazo a quien quiera dejar la clase, ser sancionado.

Yuuki corrió por los pasillos del instituto, estaba en el segundo piso, en uno de estos se encontró a la distancia con Yami, ella lo vio con curiosidad y después se puso en modo de defensa al ver como se dirigía a gran velocidad a ella.

-¿Que intentas Yuuki Rito?- dijo la rubia, el chico la ignoró por completo y seguía corriendo hacia ella.

Al no tener respuesta, Yami transformo su cabello en cuchillas y se preparó a repeler al adolescente.

El peli naranja solo tenía una cosa en mente, llegar lo antes posible donde Gid, si él sabía algo de Sarah debía saberlo.

En un movimiento impensable Rito esquivo las cuchillas de Yami caminando por segundos sobre la pared del pasillo y esquivándola, se impulsó en el mismo costado de la pared y salió por la ventana del segundo piso, varios alumnos y alumnas vieron la acción, pensaron que era el fin del adolescente.

El chico cayó como si nada y volvió a correr, esta vez a una velocidad sobre humana, dejando el instituto y empezando a saltar de casa en casa. Todos los que miraron se quedaron boquiabiertos, entre ellos Momo, Nana y Mea.

Lala encontró a Yami que miraba por la ventana paralizada sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, la peli rosa le pregunto por Rito. La chica de ojos rojos le contó lo que sucedió, Haruna y Yui escucharon también la historia.

Mea, Nana, Momo y las demás se juntaron y discutieron lo ocurrido, decidieron ir hacia donde el padre de las princesas, algo estaba pasando y no sabían que era, quizás él tendría una respuesta.

7:50 AM, MONTAÑAS.

-Bien ya llame a mi hija, vendrán en breve, estoy ansioso por hacer pagar a ese muchacho- dijo el Rey de Deviluke con una sonrisa de psicópata.

Una gota de sudor callo por la cabeza de Eldrian que estaba a unos metros de él. –espero que él sepa algo de mi hija- dijo con melancolía.

-Tranquilo, seguro podrás verla, Sarah debe estar aquí.- Respondió el peli negro.

-Cuento con eso- sonó una voz grave, de un encapuchado que estaba en una pequeña nave encima de ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Eldrian con un semblante serio.

-Parece que los patéticos reyes ahora trabajan juntos… supongo que serán un buen calentamiento antes de Sarah- la persona encapuchada se arrojó de la nave y cayó cerca de ellos como si nada.

Eldrian apretó los puños al oírlo nombrar a su hija. Por otro lado Gid se puso en posición de ataque. –hehe creo que quieres morir pronto, es mejor que te identifiques, así sabremos que gravar en tu lapida.- sonrió con confianza el rey de Deviluke.

-No necesito presentarme.- dijo el personaje misterioso arrojando aquel abrigo con capucha que lo cubría.

Gid y Eldrian emanaron su poder con gran magnitud al ver de quien se trataba. –¡Maldito! tú estabas muerto- dijo el peli azul con evidente enojo.

-Me siento más vivo que nunca, estoy a punto de cumplir mi sueño y gracias a tu pequeña- declaró.

-¡No te dejaré tocarla!- Se preparó para arremeter el Rey de Albalux pero fue detenido por Gid.

-Mira bien lo que trae puesto, si atacamos sin pensarlo tendremos graves problemas, sin importar lo que pase esta vez nos aseguraremos de desaparecerte, Artec.- amenazo Gid acrecentando la energía que emanaba.

Artec solo sonrió ante tales palabras. –Vengan por mí- dijo sonriendo de manera sádica.


	8. Chapter 8

**To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Caminos que se cruzan**

-¡No te dejaré tocarla!- Se preparó para arremeter el Rey de Albalux pero fue detenido por Gid.

-Mira bien lo que trae puesto, si atacamos sin pensarlo tendremos graves problemas, sin importar lo que pase esta vez nos aseguraremos de desaparecerte, Artec.- amenazo Gid acrecentando la energía que emanaba.

Artec solo sonrió ante tales palabras. –Vengan por mí- dijo sonriendo de manera sádica.

 **Capítulo 8:**

Parecía un terremoto, la ciudad se sacudió por unos segundos que parecieron horas, una gran onda de aire y un brillo incandescente se originaron de la zona rocosa cercana a la ciudad. Fue como si hubieran lanzado una bomba de gran magnitud en el lugar y ese fuera el efecto.

Rito que estaba a medio camino de su destino, se detuvo por un momento. Aquel brillo cegador le resulto familiar al que provocaban los ataques de Gid y el padre de Sarah. Yuuki miro preocupado hacia el origen de ese poder, luego reviso su mapa, no le cabía duda, ese era el lugar en donde fue citado por el Rey de Deviluke.

Con temor de lo que podría haber ocurrido, el peli naranja acelero el paso hacia el punto de encuentro. Las chicas actuaron igual que él, Momo, Mea, Lala, Nana y Yami estaban inseguras de llevar a Haruna y Kotegawa, sea lo que sea que fue eso, sintieron que sería peligroso para las dos humanas. Las dos chicas sobrellevaron su miedo y las convencieron de acompañarlas, su deseo de saber que ocurría era mayor.

El primero en llegar fue Yuuki, vio una nave completamente destruida, varios cráteres, arboles destruidos y envueltos en llamas, y terrenos agrietados, era un paisaje abrumador y desolado. Miro hacia distintos lados pero no encontró a nadie.

El suelo otra vez empezó a temblar, un brillo de tonalidad roja se manifestó no muy lejos, no espero a ver qué es lo que estaba generando tantos daños y se encamino hacia allá.

-¡Hola, hay alguien!- grito el chico de ojos marrones al llegar a una zona cubierta de humo, había una gran presión y un calor abrasador.

-¡Aléjate de aquí!- sonó un grito de Gid, se escuchaba cansado.

El humo poco a poco se fue disipando. Una silueta se fue haciendo visible, cuando finalmente el humo desapareció, el peli naranja quedo atónito.

El Rey de Deviluke, el conquistador de mundos, una de las personas más temibles y poderosas en el universo se mantenía a duras penas de pie. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, dos sobretodo se mostraban graves, una en el brazo y otra en el costado derecho de su torso, su ropa estaba rasgada, cubierta en varias partes con sangre y algunas quemaduras, parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría.

-Tch… el maldito está jugando con nosotros- musito el pelinegro mientras observaba el cielo.

Antes de que Yuuki vea a lo que Gid dirigía la mirada, una persona fue enviada con gran fuerza desde ahí, destruyendo varias rocas y cuarteando el suelo en su aterrizaje.

Rito quedo boquiabierto al ver el impacto, cuando la tierra se asentó pudo ver un hombre de cabello azul en un estado similar al de Gid, enseguida se percató de que era el padre de Sarah.

-¿Que pasa reyes?… los rumores de que eran los más fuertes en el universo parecen ser mentira, jajaja ni siquiera me han rasguñado.- dijo Artec mirándolos desde el cielo con una sonrisa de superioridad. El peli rojo usaba una armadura fornida de color gris oscuro, tenía una especie de corona dorada y un collar que parecía estar incompleto en el centro.

El adolescente lo reconoció al instante. pelo rojo, aspecto de un hombre de 45 años, una mirada penetrante con ojos del mismo color que su cabello, aquel sujeto era la persona por el cual Sarah había sufrido tanto, quien la manipulo y utilizo como un objeto, como una herramienta y nada más, estaba ahí frente a él, como era posible, ¿acaso no había muerto? Inconscientemente Rito apretó los puños con fuerza al observarlo.

Artec lo miro como si nada, no se molestó en prestarle atención a Yuuki ya que se sentía invencible en ese momento. Lo consideraba un insignificante insecto (frase de vegeta XD) que llego por casualidad al lugar.

-Me he aburrido de jugar con ustedes, díganme, ¿dónde está Sarah?, si lo hacen quizás los deje vivir como mis subordinados.- hablo con frialdad el peli rojo.

-je como si lo supiéramos, además si así fuera, no te lo diríamos… creo que no te quedo claro, pase lo que pase nos aseguraremos de eliminarte, incluso si usas dos de los tres objetos legendarios, te haremos polvo- declaro el Rey de Deviluke elevando su poder hasta ser cubierto por una especie de rayos y creando una onda de viento que hizo retroceder a Rito.

Eldrian que estaba a varios metros de ellos comenzó a expulsar su energía una vez más. –Crees que te dejaremos apropiarte del Sagiro… mejor dicho crees que te dejare tocar a mi hija, como padre y para enmendar todo el daño que he causado, incluso si me cuesta la vida ¡me asegúrate de exterminarte!- un brillo azul como una llama gigante lo envolvió.

Ningún humano, ni siquiera Rito, pudo ver como ambos reyes aparecieron delante del peli rojo con sus puños envueltos en energía dirigiéndose a él, Artec solo sonrió.

El prófugo de Albalux cerró los ojos -No aprenden- susurro de manera calmada.

Una gran explosión se volvió a manifestar, la onda de choque hizo volar árboles y rocas enormes que se encontraban en el piso, Rito apenas podía mantenerse en el suelo.

El peli naranja estaba atónito, pese a que su mente gritaba que se alejará del lugar, su cuerpo no respondía. Apenas podía distinguir en el cielo como Gid y el papa de Sarah arremetían contra Artec. Era impresionante, sin decirse ni una palabra los reyes coordinaban sus movimientos y ataques, aun así a pesar de sus esfuerzos y destreza, el peli rojo les respondía con una fuerza y velocidad abrumadora.

Rito se sentía frustrado, en su mente solo se regañaba por ser tan débil, se cuestionaba si su entrenamiento realmente tuvo sentido o todo había sido en vano. Su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración era agitada, sentía una gran presión en el pecho.

-No tienen por qué sufrir tal maltrato y humillación- dijo Artec esquivando varios golpes de Gid cubiertos en electricidad.

Eldrian apareció detrás de él para conectarle una patada en llamas azules pero fue detenida con una mano del peli rojo al mismo tiempo que atrapo uno de los brazos de Gid. En menos de un segundo mando a volar a los dos reyes contra el suelo y apareció a pocos metros delante de ellos.

-Es su última oportunidad… Seré piadoso por los viejos tiempos- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. –Entréguenme a Sarah y no lastimare a la gente de Albalux o Deviluke ni destruiré sus planetas- dijo Artec mirándolos con indiferencia.

El adolescente estaba temeroso de la respuesta de Eldrian y Gid, si aceptaban que podría hacer el para detenerlos de hacer algo en contra de la chica.

-Pensar que fueras tan cómico.- Respondió el peli negro con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Crees que nos dejaríamos engañar por un demonio como tú- esta vez hablo el peli azul tomando posición de ataque.

La sonrisa de Artec se transformó en una sonrisa sádica. –Al menos lo intente, pero es cierto, incluso si me entregan el Sagiro, no perdonare a nadie de Deviluke o Albalux, asesinare a cada hombre, mujer, niño, anciano, a todos... y cuando rueguen por misericordia, lloren y recen por que sus reyes aparezcan para protegerlos, no pasara nada ya que gracias a mi estarán muertos.-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los tres.

-Bien, es hora de que desaparezcan- Artec apunto con una de sus manos a los reyes, estos palidecieron, ninguno podía moverse, sus cuerpos habían llegado al límite.

Una brillo rojo obscuro comenzó a rodear la mano del peli rojo, poco a poco se formó una especie de bola de energía, el ambiente se hizo pesado, parecía que el oxígeno alrededor había disminuido considerablemente ya que tanto Eldrian, como Gid y Rito respiraban con dificultad.

- _Debo hacer algo-_ Pensó alarmado el peli naranja.

-¿Cuáles serán sus últimas palabras?- pregunto Artec

-¡Aléjate de ellos!- Vocifero el muchacho que se aproximó a Artec con gran velocidad. Rito conecto un fuerte golpe en el rostro de este, mandándolo a volar varios metros y haciendo que se estrelle contra una pequeña montaña rocosa.

-ahhh….ahhh…ahhh- jadeaba mientras se sostenía la mano con la que golpeo al peli rojo, tenía acalambrado todo el brazo.

Eldrian y Gid quedaron sorprendidos con la acción del joven.

-Tú debes ser el chico que estaba con mi hija… te debemos una, llegaste en el momento preciso- Hablo Eldrian mirando atentamente a Yuuki que lo regreso a ver.

-¿Dónde está Sarah?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿eh?... ¿acaso tu no estas con ella? pensábamos que sería así- dijo con confusión el padre de la nombrada.

-Ella… no la he visto desde ayer- respondió desanimado.

-¿Qué paso con ella, está bien, le hiciste algo?- Se acercó Eldrian desesperado a Yuuki y lo levanto de su camiseta, el chico solo desvió la mirada.

-Déjalo, después la buscaremos. Ya que Artec también la busca al menos podemos estar seguros de que se encuentra sana y salva.- Dijo Gid logrando que el Rey de Albalux afloje el agarre de Rito y lo deje caer de pie.

-Tu golpe no estuvo mal pero dudo que Artec sea vencido con tan solo eso. Recuerdas la pelea con Sarah, aquel momento en el que interferiste.- al decir esto último, el mismo Rey de Deviluke puso un semblante peligroso que puso nervioso a Yuuki y lo hizo asentir con la cabeza.

-En esa ocasión tu poder y energía sobrepasaron lo posible, nunca lo pudimos hablar pero creo que al activar vinculo el Sagiro también se fusionó contigo- Declaró Gid haciendo que Rito se conmocione, Eldrian lo miraba tranquilo ya que también había pensado esa posibilidad.

-Si estoy en los cierto, debes activar ese poder, aunque deteste admitirlo así y atacando juntos, quizás podamos vencerlo.- termino de hablar el pelinegro.

-No puedo hacerlo- Admitió el muchacho de manera decaída.

Esta vez Gid fue quien lo levanto de la camiseta. –¡¿Crees que te lo estoy preguntando o pidiéndotelo amablemente?!... ¡Ese bastardo acabara con todos, incluyendo Sarah si no lo detenemos ahora!- vocifero con desesperación el rey de Deviluke.

Rito lo miraba con sorpresa ya que no esperaba aquella reacción, sostuvo brevemente la mirada, agacho la cabeza y miro de manera perdida al suelo. –No es eso, el problema es que no puedo activar ese poder otra vez.- admitió él, Gid lo soltó de inmediato.

-Es cierto, mis capacidades físicas han mejorado más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, mi fuerza y velocidad no pudieran compararse con las de un humano común y corriente, sin embargo… seria inservible en la pelea, apenas puedo seguir sus movimientos con la vista, en una pelea Artec acabaría conmigo en cuestión de segundos o peor me atraparía para extorsionarlos.-

-De que hablas si te captura no dudaría en matarlos a ambos si pudiera- Dijo el peli negro con completa serenidad. –Incluso esa es mejor opción si dices que no puedes pelear-

-eh- Rito se asustó con el comentario del padre de Lala.

-Eso sería inútil, Artec no necesita rehenes, sabe que no conocemos la ubicación de Sarah, si tiene la oportunidad te matara sin dudar…- declaro el Rey Eldrian. -Cuando usaste la primera vez ese poder ¿qué fue lo que sentiste o hiciste?- Pregunto el originario de Albalux.

Rito comenzó a recordar todos esos momentos y sensaciones. –Lo que más quería en aquel entonces era…- El peli naranja trago saliva sonoramente. -asesinarlos-

Gid puso una sonrisa de psicópata al oírlo, Eldrian no se inmuto. –con que asesinarnos, quieres intentarlo ahora, estoy seguro que disfrutare haciéndote retorcer de dolor- declaro el peli negro haciendo tronar sus dedos y poniendo nervioso a Rito.

-Ya veo… ¿Estás seguro de que ese fue tu deseo más ferviente en aquel momento?- cuestiono el peli azul. Yuuki dudo por unos segundos pero asintió con la cabeza. Antes de poder seguir hablando un gran brillo rojo salió de la montaña a la que fue enviado Artec, el brillo causo que todas las rocas se desintegraran en pedazos y una onda de viento se esparciera por el lugar.

-Intenta recrear esos sentimientos, el Sagiro es un objeto legendario que está conectado a las emociones del usuario, trata de activarlo así serás de utilidad sino aléjate de aquí o serás un simple estorbo. Nosotros haremos lo posible por vencerlo - dijo Eldrian poniéndose en posición de ataque hacia donde estaba Artec.

Gid también se preparó para pelear otra vez. Cuando Rito se preparó para intentar activar aquel objeto mítico el peli rojo apareció delante de él, dejándolo aterrorizado.

-Que interesante charla la suya, disculpen si no debí escucharla. Así que tu estas fusionado con el Sagiro… eso podría explicar aquel golpe que me causo comezón, disculpa que sea tan paranoico pero deberé cerciorarme que así sea.- hablo con una sonrisa tétrica.

Gid y Eldrian apenas pudieron voltear a verlo. En un segundo Artec golpeo a Rito en el estómago con tal fuerza que lo hizo estrellar contra una montaña y partirla en cientos de escombros.

-Parece que no… si hubiera estado fusionado con el Sagiro, este lo hubiera protegido y se hubiera activado, su poder se hubiera descontrolado y hubiera arrasado con todo a su paso, pero no pasó nada. Supongo que sigue en ella-

El peli rojo giro hacia los dos reyes que estaban aún impactados por lo que paso. –Si se preguntan cómo sé lo del Sagiro y su mecanismo de defensa, pues lo conozco porqué paso igual cuando casi mato a tu hija con mi máquina- dijo riendo.

Eldrian no espero y lanzo un golpe cubierto de energía azul hacia el peli rojo que lo detuvo con tranquilidad. –Parece que el padre se molestó- de un golpe, Artec alejo a Eldrian.

-Porque te enojas tanto, después de todo esto es su culpa. Cuando mi esposa murió en esa estúpida pelea contra Deviluke, pensé que vengaríamos su memoria y honor, destruiríamos a quienes eliminaron a la persona que ame… y aun así tú decidiste perdonarlos, firmaste un acuerdo de paz y te aliaste a ellos, me arrebataron lo más importante para mí y cuando te reclame me diste la espalda y ordenaste encerrarme como un criminal.- Hablo Artec con una mirada fría y penetrante.

-Lo entiendo, pero un par de vidas no podían compensar una guerra que hubiera significado la vida de casi todo el planeta, te hice un fugitivo por miedo a que desencadenaras una guerra innecesaria. Aun así tú… ¡¿si querías desquitarte con alguien por qué no lo hiciste conmigo?! Si aún quieres venganza elimíname a mí, no tenías que involucrar a Sarah, no tienes por qué lastimarla ahora, ¡solo asesíname a mí y ya!- Vocifero el personaje de cabello azul con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos al recordar el sufrimiento por el que debió haber pasado su hija por culpa de él.

-Claro que te mataré, a ti y a ese rey de pacotilla de Deviluke, ustedes causaron esto, por eso desapareceré a todos, acabaré con sus sueños, esperanza y vidas, regiré este universo a mi antojo y eliminare a todos los que tengan la más mínima relación con Albalux o Deviluke- sentencio Artec con su aura roja cubriéndolo.

-Tch que clase de tonto pensaría en algo como tal, destruir todo no te devolverá a tu esposa- declaro Gid en un intento de ganar tiempo para que Eldrian se recuperé.

Artec lo ignoró por completo para disgusto de Gid. -El Sagiro es un objeto legendario de nuestro planeta, solo puede ser activado con personas de Albalux que tengan un corazón noble y bueno. Dado que mi corazón solo está lleno de odio y resentimiento nunca lo pude activar, es por eso que te agradezco tanto. Cuando despreciaste a tu hija me abriste la puerta para dominarlo, ella era capaz de usar su poder, al acceder a cooperar espere que el objeto se fusionara con ella para después extraerlo de su cuerpo aun activado, así aprovecharía su enorme poder.- continuaba hablando el personaje de ojos rojos de manera tranquila.

-Que lastima que en aquel entonces se activó para protegerla, mi poder no basto para controlarla así que me hice de los dos objetos legendarios restantes, en esta ocasión me apropiare del Sagiro frente a tus ojos, despedazare a tu querida hija a quien le diste la espalda lentamente hasta conseguir el objeto y después destruiré Albalux. En el momento en que no tengas ánimo de vivir y hayas sentido que lo perdiste todo, te daré el golpe de gracia.- declaró con gran odio y los ojos brillosos.

-Idiota- Rito se levantaba con dificulta de algunos escombros, tenía la ropa rasgada y algunas heridas por las que brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Vaya que sorpresa, eres más resistente y tonto de lo que pensé. Debiste quedarte en el suelo, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie- Dijo Artec de manera burlona.

-cof cof- el peli naranja tosió sangre, había quedado un pequeño rastro de aquel fluido rojo en los labios de él que lo limpio con su camiseta, encaro a Artec con una mirada cargada de odio. –Así sea lo último que haga… hare que desaparezcas-

El peli rojo dejo de sonreír y lo miro con indiferencia, luego aplaudió lentamente por un par de segundos. –Tienes valor… has logrado que quiera matarte primero.-

Ante los perplejos ojos de Gid y Eldrian el peli rojo volvió a aparecer frente a Yuuki, para Rito el tiempo se hizo lento, no estaba asustado, solo sonrió de manera retadora. Molesto por la reacción del adolescente Artec encamino su puño hacia él. –Esta vez te atravesare con mi brazo- sentenció el originario de Albalux.

En ese momento una nave pequeña se estrelló contra el villano, Artec salió volando con esta hasta estrellarse y explotar en una colina.

Rito al reconocer la nave no aguanto la conmoción -¡Sarah!- Vocifero con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos al ver el humo y llamas saliendo del lugar de la colisión. Gid y Eldrian al escucharlo miraron apresuradamente hacia allá.

-Así que sigue vivo tch…- la peli blanca cayo suavemente unos pasos delante de Rito. Yuuki y Eldrian sonrieron de alegría, Gid solo miraba receloso, pues aun no confiaba en ella.

La sonrisa de Eldrian cambio drásticamente a una mueca de rabia y preocupación. –¿¡Que haces aquí!?... ¡Artec está tras de ti, si te atrapa te asesinará, huye lo antes posible, nosotros lo frenaremos!-

Sarah ni siquiera giro a ver a su padre o a Rito, miraba fijamente al lugar en el que exploto su nave. –De que estas hablando… este es mi problema, lo fue a raíz de que acepte seguirlo y me fusione con esa piedra maldita… sino lo resuelvo aquí y ahora nunca terminará- dijo serenamente.

Eldrian apretó los puños con fuerza. –¡Deja de ser una niña tonta, es más fuerte que tú, acaso no te das cuenta!- la frustración domino la mente del Rey, no reflexionaba sus palabras, lo único que quería es que su hija este sana y salva.

La chica de ojos color ámbar se mantuvo tranquila. –Es cierto, puedo sentir su poder… no creo poder vencerlo- dijo de manera seria.

Las palabras de ella dejaron estupefactos a los presentes.

-Aun así es algo que solo yo puedo hacer, apenas pueden moverse, no servirían de nada en la pelea- hablo Sarah. Gid y Eldrian odiaban admitirlo pero era cierto. Atacaron con todo lo que tenían al peli rojo y ni siquiera lograron hacerle un rasguño, ahora en ese estado no podrían ni tocarlo.

-Recuerda que nosotros pudimos vencerte, como esperas ganarle.- cuestiono el Rey de Deviluke.

-Mi fuerza es mucho mayor a la que tenía en aquel entonces, no se puede comparar.- dijo con seguridad mientras un aura blanca comenzó a envolverla y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, el suelo empezó a agrietarse alrededor de ella.

La presión que ejercía Sarah dejo atónitos a los reyes y a Yuuki.

- _Increíble, fácilmente supera mi poder y el de Gid-_ pensó el personaje de cabello azul.

Gid la observaba con molestia. -¡¿Cómo es posible, apenas pasaron unos días desde nuestro enfrentamiento?!- exclamo.

-Por primera vez puedo sentir que la energía y poder del Sagiro están bajo mi control… debe ser gracias a vinculo - respondió sin apartar la mirada del lugar en el que estrello su nave.

- _¡Idiota di algo!… está delante tuyo, si no la detienes morirá, ¡has algo Rito!-_ aunque gritaba en su cabeza, su cuerpo no se movía, su voz tampoco se escuchaba.

-Que nostalgia- Una rayo de luz inmenso desapareció la colina en la que se estrelló la nave y Artec. Tras aquel brillo fulminante, el peli rojo miraba con una sonrisa psicópata a los demás. No había sufrido ningún daño.

La chica se puso en posición de ataque –Gracias por esta oportunidad, ¡esta vez me asegurare de eliminarte!-

-ahahahahaha, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… tan bromista como siempre. Mira en esta ocasión tu padre nos acompaña, aún recuerdo el gran rencor que le tenías, ¿qué tal si le demuestras lo fuerte que te has vuelto gracias al Sagiro y lo matas?- Artec quería disfrutar estos momentos antes de destruir la vida de todos.

-Nunca le tuve rencor y lo sabes, accedí ayudarte solo para poder obtener su aprobación y afecto- la respuesta de Sarah disgusto al peli rojo y causo que una lagrima de tristeza saliera de Eldrian, él rey sentía un gran pesar y remordimiento, pensaba que todo lo que paso fue por su culpa.

Una mueca de tedio se dibujó en el rostro del peli rojo. –Que desobediente te has vuelto… qué más da, quiero que me devuelvas el Sagiro. Por los viejos tiempos te permitiré entregármelo sin necesidad de pelear, al menos así te concederé una muerte rápida… si te rehúsas lo extraeré de tu cuerpo de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible- la sonrisa psicópata de él podía hacer temblar a casi cualquiera.

-Por tu culpa… por nuestra culpa muchas vidas se han perdido.- la mirada de la peliblanca se ensombreció. –¡Artec!- el aura de energía crecía de manera descomunal, Rito, Gid y Eldrian fueron empujados por la onda de aire que emanaba.

La mente de Sarah estaba tranquila, ya no tenía dudas, durante muchos años lo único que quería era corregir todo el daño que había causado, todo el dolor y penumbras que su deseo de ser más fuerte ocasiono. Vio directamente al pelirrojo, sus ojos demostraban determinación y furia. Esto sobresalto a Artec que se puso a la defensiva, el no dudaba de su poder pero reconocía la fuerza de su adversario, si se descuidaba estaba seguro de que la muchacha lo haría lamentarse.

La ex princesa de Albalux había encontrado una respuesta, una solución para apaciguar su mente y corazón. –no puedo reparar lo que hemos hecho… jamás podré limpiar la sangre en mí de aquellos a los que quite la vida… pero puedo evitar que tú y yo sigamos dañando a los demás, si quiero que exista paz ¡Te detendré aquí y ahora!-

-¡Sarah!- Yuuki corrió hacia ella con toda su fuerza, extendió la mano como queriendo agarrarla, se sentía inútil, la peli blanca apareció frente a Artec chocando puños contra él y creando una explosión de energía abrumadora.

Yami, Mea, Lala, Nana, Momo, Haruna y Yui estaban cerca del lugar en el que estaban combatiendo, la explosión de energía que vieron las hizo estremecerse, sin pensarlo dos veces Lala activo la forma voladora de Peke. –Debemos apresurarnos- dijo la primera princesa de Deviluke alzando vuelo. Nana y Momo hicieron lo mismo y llevaron a Haruna mientras que Yami y Mea se encargaron de llevar a Yui.

Empieza la batalla entre Artec y Sarah. Canción recomendada, de Two Steps from hell, "for de win", podrán encontrarla en youtube.

El polvo se había asentado, los reyes y Rito miraban desconcertados a Sarah y Artec, sus puños seguían conectados, pequeñas chispas salían de su contacto.

-Espero que este no sea todo tu poder- La mirada de Artec había cambiado, sus ojos rojos brillaban de manera tenue. –esta vez peleare enserio-

El peli rojo aplico más fuerza a su puño haciendo retroceder a Sarah, en un movimiento ágil Sarah retiro el puño y esquivo el ataque de Artec -¡Toma esto!- la pierna de la adolescente se cubrió con energía blanca y la embistió contra él.

Otra explosión se hizo presente. –Nada mal- Artec logro detener aquella patada con un brazo. –Pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor para herirme ¡ahhhhhhh!- con sus dos manos el peli rojo sostuvo la pierna de la chica y giro varias veces en el aire.

La fuerza centrífuga y el agarre de Artec evitaban que Sarah pueda hacer algo. –¡Vamos Sarah, diviérteme!- luego Artec mando a volar a la peli blanca que se estrelló con gran fuerza en el suelo, la colisión hizo que el piso se agrietará.

 _-_ ¡Maldito!- el rey Eldrian estaba listo para atacar pero fue detenido al ver un rayo de luz que emano la energía de Sarah al levantarse del suelo.

-¡DETENTE!... Esta es mi pelea- Sarah miro de manera amenazante a Eldrian.

-Sigamos- ella encaró a Artec que ahora flotaba en el aire, el rostro de Sarah era uno que jamás vio Yuuki, un semblante furioso

- _Por favor no pelees sola_ , _si no dejas que alguien te ayude…morirás-_ los pensamientos de Rito lo estremecían, algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

La pelea continuó, la velocidad de Sarah y Artec era impresionante. Ni siquiera los reyes podían seguir con la vista todos sus ataques.

La tierra se sacudía con cada impacto de sus golpes, choques de energía se lograban ver de un lado para otro, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

-que poder- admitió el pelinegro sin creer que existan individuos como ellos, él era fuerte, el más fuerte del universo como el mismo gozaba decir, sin embargo al compararse con ellos podía decir que su fuerza se asemejaba a la de un niño contra un adulto, talvez hasta más. –tch-

-Vamos Sarah acaso no quieres eliminarme- decía el pelirrojo en tono burlón mientras detenía los golpes de la chica.

-Eso hare- Sarah junto una gran cantidad de energía en su puño para estrellarlo en Artec pero el lanzo un golpe antes en el estómago.

-Pues no parece- dijo riendo.

-¡Fíjate bien!- el peli rojo se dio cuenta tarde de que lo golpeo fue un finta, el grito de Sarah hizo girar rápidamente a Artec que fue golpeado con una fuerza descomunal hacia el suelo, pudo caer parado pero el suelo se destruyó al aterrizar en él.

Un poco de sangre salía de la boca del criminal, su sonrisa era evidente. –¡Así debe ser, un rival que me permita ver mi sangre y disfrutar el combate! Gracias Sarah- Artec se impulsó en el suelo hacia la adolescente, iba directo hacia ella con su puño envuelto en energía rojo oscura, la forma de manifestarse de su energía era similar a la de Eldrian y Sarah solo que esta era como una llama teñida de sangre.

No había tiempo para esquivarlo, Sarah coloco sus brazos delante de ella en forma de X para aguantar el golpe, milímetros antes de tocarla Artec desapareció y apareció de tras de ella para dar un golpe directo, la chica apenas pudo reaccionar.

Otra onda de energía se hizo presente, el destello de sus energías chocando era brutal. Sarah lo miraba con desprecio, el golpe que recibió fue capaz de romper el brazo con el que se cubrió.

Gid, Eldrian y Rito estaban consternados, Eldrian quería moverse pero era inútil, su cuerpo llego al límite hace mucho, si no fuera por estar tan decidido a ver a su hija se hubiera desmayado tiempo atrás.

Gid no se encontraba mejor que él, pese a no confiar en Sarah sabía que debería ayudarla, sin embargo su mirada estaba borrosa, respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo estaba adormecido, Artec solo jugo con ellos pero el daño que les causo fue tremendo.

La mente de Yuuki permanecía en blanco, lo único en lo que estaba concentrado era en ella, quería ayudarla aun así no podía, se sentía inservible, su frustración lo cegaba de poder pensar o hacer cualquier cosa que podría apoyarla.

-¡ _maldición, apenas pude ver sus movimientos! Como es posible que de un golpe me cause este daño-_ pensaba mientras se sostenía el brazo con evidente dolor.

-Que hermoso sonido, el escuchar tus huesos romperse es como una dulce melodía- la mirada asesina de Artec casi hace doblegar a la chica.

-Seré honesto. No necesito del Sagiro para poder subyugar este universo, lo comprendí cuando me apodere de la armadura de oricalco y la corona de Hinode. Resistencia y poder incomparable además de poder percibir el espacio y tiempo a mi antojo, sus poderes sobrepasan aquella roca de energía-

-Entonces porq- la peli blanca iba a hablar pero Artec la calló con un golpeo de su rodilla en el pecho de ella, escupió gran cantidad de sangre producto del golpe.

-Shhhh… aun no termino de hablar- dijo con una mirada seria.

Sarah quiso atacarlo pero él se adelantó y con el codo la golpeo detrás de la cabeza causando que impacte contra el suelo. El peli rojo cayó suavemente cerca de ella.

Sarah apenas podía levantar el rostro del suelo, sangre caí de su cabeza, nariz y boca. –Creo que puedo continuar ¿cierto?- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Artec mientras sostenía el rostro de ella.

Fin de la batalla entre Artec y Sarah. Pueden quitar la canción

-Papa, Rito debemos marcharnos- se escuchó la voz de Lala.

-Rey Gid, lamento la demora, me encontré con la princesa y sus amigas camino acá- dijo el caballero de Deviluke.

Rito, Gid y Eldrian giraron a ver, Yuuki se impresiono de ver a sus amigas y a Zastin.

-Demonios sí que demoraron, no te regañare por venir pero debemos marcharnos- declaro el Rey de Deviluke intranquilizando con sus palabras al peli naranja y Eldrian.

-¡qué te pasa, no dejare que mi hija muera!- protesto el personaje de cabello azul aumentando su aura y mirando fijamente a Gid.

-Lo lamento Eldrian, Sarah no pudo detenerlo, nuestra última esperanza es recuperarnos y pensar en una manera de vencerlo juntos, es una pena que tengamos que irnos sin ella pero su sacrificio no será en vano, aunque le dé más poder nos permitirá escapar.- hablo de manera serena sin rastro de sentir lastima por ella.

Lala y Zastin quedaron atónitos al oír las palabras de su rey, al fijarse en el terreno destruido pudieron ver a Artec y Sarah.

-Mentira, como es posible que ella…- apenas pudo sostenerse de pie la primera princesa de Deviluke.

-Cómo es que él sigue vivo, además está junto a la traidora y trae la armadura de oricalco y la corona de Hinode… que demonios está pasando- dijo Zastin.

Rito casi ataca al caballero por decirle traidora a Sarah pero se contuvo ya que sabía que ninguno conocía lo que había ocurrido.

-Que respondes Gid, no pienso dejarla, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, pero no abandonare a mi hija una segunda vez- El semblante de Eldrian era imponente y decidido.

-Tienes razón viejo amigo, en serio discúlpame- Gid se acercó lentamente a Eldrian, el rey de Albalux sonrió pero antes de decir algo fue noqueado por el puño de Gid.

-En verdad espero que algún día me perdones pero si queremos salvar el universo no hay alternativa, Zastin nos vamos, en donde está la nave- el rey Gid estaba triste, pero no sabía que más podía hacer en ese momento, el necesitaba de Eldrian si pensaba en cómo acabar con Artec por eso tomo la decisión de llevárselo por la fuerza.

Zastin trago saliva sonoramente, no entendía que pasaba, pero entendía que no era un momento para preguntas. –La traeré en cinco minutos-

-Tienes uno- Zastin asintió con la cabeza y desapareció con un rayo de energía que lo tele transporto a la nave –Lala, Momo, Nana. Dejaremos este planeta, sus amigas pueden venir con nosotros pero no podrán ir por nadie más, lo más seguro es que Artec destruya el planeta.-

Las chicas estaban aterradas y confusas por las palabras de Gid, veían a Rito herido que no dejaba de mirar al pelinegro con odio.

-Tengo que ir por Mikan- dijo Yami preocupada sacando sus alas.

-Tranquila, en la residencia hay un teletransportador directo a la nave, Zastin debe haberlo activado así que todos los que estaban ahí deberían haber sido transportados a la nave junto a él. Si deseas puedes ir por ella a comprobarlo pero no regresaras a tiempo.- declaro el rey de Deviluke cargando en sus hombros a Eldrian.

Yami se sentía incapaz e insegura, no tenía más que confiar en las palabras del padre de Lala.

-¿Qué harás tú?- pregunto Gid, la atención de todas paso rápidamente a Rito, claramente estaba herido, pero ninguna se le acercaba o decía algo.

Yuuki se sentía acorralado, antes de poder dar una respuesta una pequeña nave apareció cerca de ellos, Zastin y Mikan bajaron de ella, Yami voló enseguida hacia su amiga que la abraso confundida.

El sonido y resplandor de la nave hizo que Artec y Sarah miraran para allá. –parece que planean escapar y dejarte aquí… ajajaja podría matarlos ahora mismo- dijo apuntando con su dedo hacia ellos, Sarah se alarmo e intento golpearlo con su brazo sano pero fue detenida con facilidad por Artec. –lo sé, lo sé, no quieres verlos morir… que tal, como último regalo les permitiré escapar, además quiero ver bien el rostro de ellos cuando destruya sus planetas y mate a su gente delante de ellos… antes de matarlos a ellos ajajajaja. Por ahora tengo lo que vine a buscar justo aquí- dijo el peli rojo mirándola otra vez a ella.

Casi todas habían subido a la nave, aunque no estaban seguras de hacerlo, Zastin y Gid las obligaron, solo quedaban afuera Lala, Sairenji, Gid y Rito.

-Vamos Rito, debemos irnos- dijo Lala con lágrimas en sus ojos, el ver a su ex amiga la entristeció, más aun lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ella la había traicionado para proteger a sus hermanas, a su familia o al menos esa fue la idea que creyó al observar como Sarah actuaba al estar poseída por el Sagiro; las palabras de Gid de que Sarah nunca volvería a ser quien fue la convencieron de hacerlo, sin embargo nunca se perdonó, ella fue su mejor amiga, y ahora por segunda vez la abandonaría.

-Por favor Rito ven, ¡por favor!, no sé qué haría sin ti- Haruna también lloraba, rogaba porque Yuuki vaya con ellas.

-No esperare más, no puedes salvarla y lo sabes, esta es tu ultima oportunidad de venir con nosotros, aun tienes a Lala, si mueres aquí será un desperdicio- dijo secamente Gid confundiendo más a las chicas.

Lala se preguntó si Rito conocía a Sarah al ver su inseguridad de ir sin ella, era imposible, pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de que así fuera.

-Rito no nos dejes, te necesito, te necesitamos todas, ven de una vez- la voz de Lala y Haruna inundaba la mente de Yuuki.

-Bien, como te decía el Sagiro aunque me hará más fuerte es innecesario en este punto, soy invencible. Sin embargo me cercioraré de que nadie lo use otra vez aparte de mí, también quiero eliminarte de una vez por todas, prepárate para morir- Artec se paró delante de ella, su mano se llenó de aquella energía rojiza y llameante.

Rito pudo prever lo que pasaría así que agacho la cabeza como si se hubiese dado por vencido, varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos. – _al final no fui más que un estorbo lo lamento Sarah._ -

- _Vete.-_ la voz de Sarah en su cabeza lo hizo mirar nuevamente para allá. – _Esto debe ser así, se feliz Rito, siempre te amare-_

Pese a que Artec estaba a punto de atacarla Sarah sonrió, una sonrisa que vio el peli naranja y que hizo que algo dentro de él se liberara.

-No bromes- la voz de Yuuki cambio a una diferente a la que alguna vez escucharon Lala, Haruna o Gid, estaba llena de ira y odio. Una llama oscura se empezó a formar cerca de él, su cabello se tornaba negro y después naranja, sus ojos cafés también cambiaban de café a naranja y viceversa, una y otra vez sin querer quedarse en un solo color.

En su mente se mostraba todos los momentos que paso junto a Sarah, todas las sonrisas, reproches, caricias y lágrimas, las palabras de tristeza y alegría. Artec ya había iniciado su ataque, apunto al corazón de ella, quería terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Sarah cerro los ojos, espero el golpe pero nunca llego, cuando los abrió vio a Rito golpeando fuertemente el rostro de Artec. La imagen de Rito era casi la misma que cuando la rescato aquella vez de los reyes, su cabello era negro pero esta vez sus ojos eran naranjas.

Pudo oírlo decir unas palabras mientras golpeaba a Artec. –¡Nunca la dejare!-

Lala, Haruna, Gid y todos quienes estaban en la nave no creían lo que veían, Rito se esfumo en un instante y apareció allá, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que fuera él por la apariencia.

Sarah no decía nada, una onda carmesí hizo que apartara la vista de Rito, Artec había perdido la paciencia. -¡cómo te atreves, estoy cansado de que me interrumpen en mis golpes finales, no te perdonare, no perdonare a nadieeeee los matare a todos!- su energía empezó a liberarse por completo, el suelo y el cielo parecían sacudirse. Rito miraba fijamente a Artec, se puso delante de Sarah.

Canción final, Boku no hero academia, I can go further "You Say Run" extended

-No estás sola, al menos ya no. Sarah, si al menos algo puedo hacer por ti será liberarte de tu pasado, terminaré con todo aquello que te causa dolor… incluso yo.- Rito la miro unos segundos con una cálida sonrisa. -Adiós Sarah-

-¡Rito!- Sarah no pudo detenerlo.

El ahora peli negro apareció frente a Artec que retrocedió un poco por no poder haber previsto sus movimientos. –¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto el peli rojo, su aura roja cubría su cuerpo.

-No lastimaras a nadie más… te haré pagar por lo que has hecho… Artec yo soy… ¡el que te eliminará!- vocifero, su llama oscura se acrecentó hasta llegar al cielo, el poder de Rito no se quedaba atrás del que mostro el peli rojo. Su aura oscura lo cubría al igual que a Artec.

Artec sonrió con nerviosismo, -crees que con mostrar un poco de energía me asustaras, acabaré contigo- respondió el pelirrojo.

Finalmente chocaron puños, el impacto fue estrepitoso, todo a su alrededor salió volando, el piso se aplano por la onda de choque, sus puños permanecían conectados.

Artec intentaba alejarlo con su fuerza pero Rito parecía no inmutarse o moverse.

-¡Maldito!- Artec uso su otro puño pero fue detenido por el de Rito de la misma manera. De sus puños salían chispas, sus auras colisionaban de manera abrupta.

-¡ahhhhhh!- Yuuki logro empujar a Artec, él quiso reincorporarse pero una patada de Rito fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar.

- _Es imposible, la armadura de oricalco debería aislar cualquier daño aun así su patada…-_ Rito no le dio tiempo para pensar, apareció a su costado para darle un puño.

Artec logro esquivar aquel ataque por poco. 

-¡No dejare que me hagas retroceder otra vez!- el peli rojo golpeo a Rito en el abdomen, el chico fue lanzado unos metros pero quedo de pie. Un poco de sangre quedo en su boca que la limpio como si nada.

El originario de Albalux sonrió brevemente, su sonrisa cambio al ver como Rito volvía a atacar.

-¡No te burles de mí!- Artec intento conectar su puño con el rostro de Yuuki pero él lo esquivo y ataco, el pelirrojo detuvo sus dos puños y pierna con las de él, no pudo festejar ya que Rito lo golpeo en la cabeza usando la de el mismo, el golpe lo aturdió y soltó el agarre sobre el peli negro, ambos sangraban por la frente.

Rito toco el suelo e intento golpearlo nuevamente, Artec también ataco, los puños de ambos estaban cargados con todo su poder, ninguno podía bajar la guardia. Sus ataques eran tan veloces que apenas podían distinguirse. Artec golpeaba a Rito y este respondía igual, el peli rojo se mantenía en su posición sin importar que, quisiera intimidar a Yuuki manteniéndose firme en su lugar pero los ataques de él se lo dificultaban. Ninguno conectaba un golpe directo.

Sarah se mantenía en el lugar en el que se encontraba, esta asombrada de la fuerza de Rito, los demás salieron de la nave y miraban desde afuera de esta.

-¿En realidad, en realidad ese es Rito?- declaro Haruna pensando que estaba atrapada en un sueño.

-Esa forma… como se volvió más fuerte- dijo Gid estupefacto.

Lala se mantenía pensativa, intentaba atar los cabos sueltos para saber que estaba ocurriendo, miraba a Rito y después a Sarah, su temor de que ellos se conozcan iba cobrando más sentido.

-Papa, ¿acaso Rito y Sarah- la princesa iba a preguntar algo a su padre pero la voz del rey de Albalux la interrumpió.

–No hay duda, eso es vinculo.- declaro Eldrian aclarando las dudas de Lala y causando que Gid lo mire nervioso.

-Tranquilo, después arreglaremos cuentas Gid, tu puño aunque suave, me molesto mucho.- dijo de forma escalofriante el peli azul.

-eh eso hehe- Gid quería excusarse pero no encontraba palabras.

-Podrá vencerlo, ese muchacho está yendo con todo contra Artec - declaro el rey de Albalux con una leve sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el peli negro.

– _Vinculo etapa dos_ … _cuando amas a alguien darías incluso tu vida por esa persona, es lógico… la realidad aun así es más compleja, en nuestro corazón queremos vivir por alguien, no morir por él o ella. Sabemos que nuestra muerte lastimaría a nuestro ser querido incluso si fuese por salvarlo, no concebimos la idea de herir a quien amamos pero tampoco de no dar nuestra vida por este si es necesario, eso nos lleva a una incongruencia. Así que Rito, ¿cómo amas a alguien de tal manera que lo amas más que a tu existencia junto a esa persona?; ¿cómo convences a tu ser de que tu muerte es más valiosa para esa persona que lo que hubieras podido entregarle en vida?, es algo que nunca pude contestar, pero que tú lo has logrado y por lo que siento no solo tu sino ella también, ambos lograron activar el deseo de amor más fuerte-_ pensó el rey con una lagrima amenazando con salir de su ojo. –A que tengo mis esperanzas en él… ¡RITO, ACABA CON ESE IDIOTA!- grito a todo pulmón el peli azul.

-¿Papa tú?- Sarah estaba sorprendida, hace mucho que no sonreía al ver a su padre. –Gracias.-

-¡Este niño jamás me vencerá!- la ira de Artec aumento, después de varios intentos finalmente logro conectar un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho del rostro del pelinegro. El pelirrojo sonrió al creerse el vencedor.

-Aun no- Rito al no poder resistir el golpe lo aprovecho y se impulsó con el girando sobre sí mismo para patearlo.

Artec puso toda su fuerza para evitar ser movido pero la patada fue más de lo que pudo soportar, el golpe poco a poco logro vencerlo y empujarlo varios metros.

Sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar. -¡Te convertiré en polvo!- una gran bola de energía se formó en las manos del peli rojo.

Rito hizo algo similar, junto toda su energía en el brazo derecho.

Todas miraban al pelinegro desconcertadas. Desde cuando podía manejar energía de esa forma o pelear así, ¿en realidad él era Rito?, ¿tan siquiera era humano?

-¡Muere!- Artec estaba listo para lanzar su ataque, en ese instante Yuuki apareció delante de el para golpearlo con todo el poder que tenía acumulado en su puño.

Los dos arremetieron el uno contra el otro con toda su fuerza. Una mezcla de energía oscura y llamas rojas los envolvieron por un momento, la energía no pudo contenerse más y desencadeno una explosión negra y roja. Era tan grande que podía verse desde fuera del planeta, todas las personas en la ciudad se alarmaron al presenciar aquel destello. Sarah apenas logro cubrirse con su energía, Gid y Eldrian ayudaron a las demás a evitar que salgan volando gastando sus últimas fuerzas para crear un campo de energía.

Aquel derroche de poder se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta dejar visible solo una figura, era Rito de rodillas. Tenía varios lastimados y parecía que partes de su cuerpo habían sido quemadas, sostenía adolorido el brazo con el que libero ese poder.

Las chicas iban a correr a felicitarlo pero un temblor hizo que Gid las detenga. –Imposible, sigue vivo-

Del suelo salió disparado hacia el cielo Artec, su armadura estaba destruida en algunos lugares, se veía lastimado y agotado.

-¡Ya no me importa el Sagiro, lo destruiré con este planeta!- amenazo riendo como psicópata, Artec junto sus manos una vez más. Esta ocasión la energía que formo era más potente, su rojo se tornaba sombrío y rayos como de electricidad rojizos la rodeaban. El cielo se llenó de nubes oscuras.

- _He agotado toda mi fuerza-_ Rito miraba frustrado, la imagen de Sarah se hizo presente otra vez –¡Me rehusó! _usare hasta mi última gota de energía, no me importa si mi cuerpo se destruye._ ¡Yo la salvaré!- las palabras de Yuuki despertaron algo en Sarah como ella hizo en el previamente. Rito acumulo su poder en su otro brazo.

-No lo harás solo- Sarah apareció al lado de él, la miro como si viera un fantasma. Su energía parecía haber sido restaurada, además sus ojos rojos ahora eran verdes -me niego a que cargues con mis problemas, si quieres que siga caminando hacia adelante… lo haremos juntos.-

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, Rito sonrió, su cara reflejaba determinación. Sarah extendió la mano y ayudo a levantar al peli negro.

-Terminemos con él.- las manos de los dos se juntaron y empezaron a brillar en una mezcla de sus energías respectivas.

Artec los miraba con rabia. –¡Desaparezcan!- finalmente lanzo todo su poder en un último ataque.

-Lamento lo de tu esposa, sé que es difícil perder a quien amas pero no justifica lo que has causado- Dijo Yuuki con calma mientras veía como aquel rayo de energía se acercaba a ellos.

-Aunque te odio también te estoy agradecida, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que pase por ti también fuiste la causa de que lo conociera a él. Artec, es hora de decir adiós.- Sarah apretó el agarre de la mano de Rito y viceversa.

-¡Ahora!- Dijeron al unísono. –¡Resplandor astral!- lanzaron un rayo de energía blanco con rayos negros rodeándolo. El choque de poderes fue colosal, sus energías pelaban por vencer, Gid y Eldrian apenas podían mantenerse en el suelo, las chicas se cubrían detrás de ellos, la nave fue arrastrada por el viento.

-¡No es posible!- grito el peli rojo al ver como su poder iba siendo opacado.

-¡Máximo poder!- vociferaron Rito y Sarah acrecentando su rayo de energía.

-Lo lamento Leira- dijo Artec recordando a su difunta esposa, lo último que vio fue el inminente rayo de energía destruyendo su ataque y acercándose a él.

El rayo de Sarah y Rito logro llegar hasta el espacio en donde se terminó desvaneciendo junto al peli rojo. Cuando acabaron de arrojar su poder las nubes permitieron pasar rayos de luz hacia ellos.

-Finalmente acabo.- dijo Sarah completamente agotada pero con una sonrisa radiante.

-Claro que no, estamos solo empezando- Sin previo aviso Rito la tomo en sus brazos y la beso. Sarah estaba paralizada en un inicio pero no demoro en corresponder aquel acto.

\- Fin de la canción.

Lala aunque tenía un poco de lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Qué diablos paso aquí… estamos en un sueño ¿cierto?- dijo Haruna sin entender que había pasado.

-Parece que esos dos tendrán mucho que explicar- dijo Eldrian cayendo de espaldas al suelo igual que Gid.

-Demonios, con lo fuerte que es ahora ya no podre castrarlo- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Eldrian y él se miraron por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír.

VIERNES 7:30 AM INTITUTO SAINAN.

Haruna miraba su pupitre de manera perdida, Lala y Yui se acercaron a ella, la princesa saludo con alegría. –¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre, no hemos sabido nada de Rito, tu padre y el sujeto de pelo azul se lo llevaron junto a esa chica de cabello blanco, además nunca nadie respondió nuestras preguntas? Creo que estoy empezando a creer que me volví loca.- dijo la peli azul un tanto depresiva.

La primera princesa de Deviluke no pudo esconder su tristeza. –Hay muchas dudas y cosas que quisiera saber de qué paso con Rito, o la chica con la que estaba, pero no puedo hacer nada, tendré que esperar a que mi padre o él decidan aparecer… aun así no puedo vivir triste, si sonrió es porque sin importar que haya pasado seguimos y seguiremos juntas.- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Yui y Haruna sonrieron al ver que Lala mantenía su optimismo. El profesor llego a clase con una mirada de pocos amigos, todos tomaron asiento pero no cerró la puerta, cosa que desconcertó a todos.

-Chicos hoy tenemos a dos estudiantes rebeldes que se reintegraran- dijo el maestro un poco molesto mientras un peli negro y una peli blanca entraban al salón.

Todos estaban perturbados con las palabras del profesor ya que les parecían completos desconocidos salvo por Lala, Yui y Haruna que quedaron como de piedra al ver de quienes se trataban.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sarah, Sarah Albalux antes conocida como Akira Izumi- dijo con una sonrisa la peliblanca de ojos verdes. Esto causo que a gran parte de los alumnos casi se les cayera la boca por la presentación de la chica.

-Y aunque ya me conocen me presentare otra vez, mi nombre es Yuuki Rito.- dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos naranjas. Con esto casi colapsan sus compañeros.

-Les faltó algo… no puedo creer que sean tan jóvenes y aun así sean tan irresponsables para haberlo hecho, en fin por favor continúen- dijo el profesor aun afligido, pues sentía que los inculco mal por eso lo que paso. Todos estaban atentos a lo que iban a decir, a parte del cambio en Rito y la identidad de Akira había algo más que dirían.

-Bien, lo decimos juntos- dijo Rito viendo a Sarah.

-Si- los dos se tomaron de la mano aturdiendo más a sus compañeros y haciendo que su profesor suspire.

-¡Estamos casados!- dijeron con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

…

…

…

-¡QUE!-

Rito lo había dicho, apenas comenzaban, estaba seguro que su último año de secundaria traería muchas más aventuras y dilemas pero esta vez estaba seguro de algo, amaba a la chica que sostenía su mano en ese momento, destino o coincidencia sus caminos ahora estaban entrelazados y junto a ella no habría nada que no pueda superar.

 _FIN_

Lo termine, Yes. Me demore mucho en este último cap. pero estoy satisfecho, en fin espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, aun no sé si darle otra "temporada" ya veré, dejen sus comentarios y dudas. Hasta pronto.


End file.
